Water Under the Bridge
by Jay-Wow
Summary: Uriana wasn't stoked about going to Auradon. But Ursula was forcing her to go without Uma. Instead, she would be attending Auradon Prep with Carlos, Evie, Jay, and Mal. With the influence of their parents, the five journey to Auradon in hopes of stealing the most powerful weapon responsible for their imprisonment and their future freedom: Fairy Godmother's Magic Wand.
1. His First Proclamation

**Full Summary:** The Isle of the Lost, home to the most cruel, vicious, and downright **_evil_** villains that ever walked (or swam) the face of the planet. Thanks to King Beast and Queen Belle, the villains were forced to inhabit the small, dark, dystopian wasteland together for eternity while the picture-perfect kingdoms they had cursed, pillaged, and plotted to destroy and take over had all united together to form the United States of Auradon, happily living in their happy ever after without as much as a worry in the world.

 _Those poor insignificant fools..._

Twenty years later, the soon-to-be King Benjamin makes his first proclamation that allows the children of the Isle of the Lost to be given a chance to live in Auradon. And while the Isle of the Lost wasn't a fantasy world for Uriana, she surely wasn't stoked about going to Auradon. But her mother, Ursula, was forcing her to go without Uma, who envied her twin for leaving her behind. Instead, she would be attending Auradon Preparatory Boarding School with Carlos (son of Cruella De Vil), Evie (daughter of the Evil Queen), Jay (son of Jafar), and Mal (daughter of Maleficent). With the influence of their parents, the five journey to prissy, perfectly perfect Auradon in hopes of stealing the most powerful weapon responsible for their imprisonment and their future freedom: Fairy Godmother's Magic Wand.

Meanwhile, Uriana also has her eyes set on another, _powerful_ , magical weapon that her mother was very fond of, and plans on grabbing it on her own without the other four.

Will the five come up with a plan to seek revenge for their families? Or will they fight against their innate behaviors and mannerisms for their first, unforeseen, and perhaps, only chance at happiness?

 **Author's Note:** My first Descendants fanfiction, yay! I've read a lot of them on here so far and I became really inspired, and I begun planning and creating Uriana and her story way before Uma was introduced, so now, they're fraternal twins, lol! A few things to know, this will contain a few minor spoilers and details from the Descendants book series (The Isle of The Lost, Return to the Isle of the Lost, and Rise of the Isle of the Lost) by Melissa de la Cruz, so if you hadn't read it, do so! It's a good read if you enjoy the Descendants franchise. Also, this will be a bit of AU, but for the most part, I'll be sticking to the original plot (with a changes ;]).

This is a soft-rated T. Mildly suggestive themes and slightly partial nudity (so basically shirtless scenes, someone wearing just a bath robe, fully covering everything, and girls in bikini tops) will be included, and I'm sure it won't become any more risque than that. And a same-sex couple will be featured ;)

I don't own anything in this except for Uriana, the other original characters I have created (four major characters at the most, unless I'm forgetting someone, lol), and original character interpretations (like Aziz, a deleted character we don't really know much about). I make no profit from this, and I hope you all enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 1: His First Proclamation**

Auradon Preparatory Boarding School's dining hall had been jam-packed as always. The smell of freshly baked breakfast croissants, biscuits, bread rolls, and other delicious gourmet breakfast foods had filled the area thanks to the top notched chefs in the kitchen. But what else would have been expected of a school filled with some of the most well known royals and offspring of the esteemed heroes and heroines in all of the United States of Auradon?

Word around the kingdom was that the new, hopeful, soon-to-be-king, Benjamin, was announcing his very first proclamation today, only a week into the school year. Most of his peers (especially his girlfriend, Audrey) were excited to see just what Prince Ben had came up with just at the age of fifteen years old. With his coronation and birthday party in a month, and his first ever proclamation, it was only common for the handsome, brunette haired prince to be practically shaking in his own feet.

He was used to having all eyes on him, as he slowly walked to his usual long table with his other high-classed royal and other popular friends who couldn't have been prouder. Everyone bowed and curtsied as their fellow peer walked by and through the cleared path leading to his favorite table by the window leading to the courtyard. The bright smiles on everyone's faces had competed with the lights and the especially sunny morning sun that shone through the window. Hopefully, the king-to-be could still maintain such a radiant atmosphere before he broke the news.

Ben nodded to his friends once he finally arrived at the table. His friends all replied with even more teethy smiles, Audrey's being the brightest. He turned his back toward his friends and softly smiled to his audience. Ben softly clapped his hands together and cleared his throat. "As you all might have heard." he begun, turning back to suspiciously glance at his guilty friends behind him, who did their best not to so much as giggle at the subtle accusation. "I came up with my first official proclamation once I'm king."

Ben nearly jumped out of his blazer and slacks at the sudden sound of the applause and cheers. Even the chefs and lunch ladies were whooping for joy for the new king-to-be.

He chuckled to himself, waving both of his hands to quiet everyone down. "I've thought long and hard about this. But I want everyone to know that this is for everyone's best interest. Our parents, us, and the future generations of this great kingdom to come—"

"Go Ben!" A young male student interrupted loudly, stirring up the crowd again.

"Thank you, but please save the applause until the end." Ben said louder, shushing the audience yet again.

 _I hope there'll be an applause at the end anyway_ , Ben thought.

"I still have to run this by the king and queen for it to be official, and I can only hope I can count on you guys for support and to keep quiet until I break the news to them as well."

King Adam and Queen Belle, the first and current rulers of the United States of Auradon. Twenty years ago, the two got married in front of six thousand of their closest friends. Instead of a honeymoon, King Adam had united all the kingdoms, which led himself and his wife to be elected as the rulers of the land.

Ben had big shoes to fill. While Queen Belle was smart, selfless, caring, and empathetic, King Adam was strong, merciful, and reasonable, until his temper occasionally clouded his judgement and actions. No wonder the entire kingdom coined him with the alias, "King Beast". Surprisingly, he didn't mind. In fact, he much rather preferred it than his actual name. The words "King Beast" had humbled him and reminded the man of what he once was, and how anyone could change.

And Ben was hoping that everyone would open their minds and change for the better as well with his new proclamation.

 _Just like you rehearsed_ , Ben thought. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat again, adjusting his stance and posture to stand taller and stronger like a future king should.

"As my first proclamation...I've decided that the children of The Isle of The Lost...should be given a chance to live here in Auradon."

Suddenly, the dining hall hadn't seem so radiant. Most of the smiles on his peers and friends' faces had stiffened, if they had not dropped completely into a concerned frown. The quiet dining hall begun echoing murmurs and whispers of sayings such as "Is he out of his mind?" and "Did I hear him correctly?". Ben could've sworn on the enchanted rose that he heard Chad Charming behind him whisper, "Auradon falls".

"Benny Boo? Is this a joke?" Audrey asked, hushed under her gritted smile.

"Of course not." he answered proudly with a nervous chuckle.

The quiet murmurs and whispers grew into hysterical screams and shouts. If Ben closed his eyes, he could have sworn that the dining hall was filled with a large, rowdy, mob. He understood the concern but never imagined the reaction to be so loud.

"Silence!" Ben roared over everyone else.

As told, the audience complied and waited for the prince to continue.

"Now, I know what you're all thinking. And I'll admit, it may seem a bit out there. But there are children on that island! Innocent children on that island—"

"With only the most villainous and evil people to ever walk the face of the Earth!" Chad blurted out, a bit too loudly. Ben turned around again, and grunted at his friend with the most infuriated look on his face that Chad had ever seen. Chad's amber eyes met the glare of Ben's hazel ones and knew he was serious. Without hesitation, he mouthed "Sorry" and slowly slumped back into his wooden chair.

Ben wiped his face, and sighed heavily. "There are innocent children on that island who were never given a chance to prove themselves. Children our own age who are paying for the crimes that their parents committed and are forced to live under their shadows just like us."

The murmurs and whispers were slowly coming back, only this time they were a bit hopeful. Statements like "Just like us?", "The _children_ are innocent...", "But can we trust them?", and "He may have a point..." caused a soft smile to curl onto his lips.

"Hopefully, with my parents's approval, they might even be able to go to school with us."

That started another uproar.

"Hey! HEY! I know! But let's give them a chance. They haven't done anything wrong."

"Yet." Audrey whispered to one of her closest friends, Aria. She nodded in agreement.

The crowd still hadn't managed to calm down, and Ben really wasn't sure what to do anymore.

"QUIET!"

Ben furrowed his brows, and turned around to look at the one responsible for shutting everyone else up. He should have known it was Lyric. He looked furious standing in his chair, his bluer than the Caspian Sea eyes widened and his nostrils flared. Ben looked into Lyric's eyes and simply nodded, and Lyric chuckled softly at his sudden outburst. "Sorry, but I was just gonna say what would've happened if all of our parents had listened when everyone else told them no? When no one else gave them a chance? When everyone else thought they were crazy? Do you think any of us would have been here?"

Ben shot a proud smile at his best friend, who couldn't help but to send him a smug smirk and a shrug back. Aria giggled and rolled her eyes at her twin brother as he stepped down off the chair and high-fived another friend named Aziz. Chad reluctantly nodded in agreement, while Audrey crossed her arms and tapped her right pale pink heel rapidly against the brown and gray tiled floor.

"What _about_ our parents, Benny Bear? Do you think they'll be okay with this? I know _my_ parents won't be. And I wouldn't be surprised if they threatened to shut the school down the minute they hear of—"

"I already told them." Ben interrupted. "I sent emails, messengers, and wrote letters a week ago. They were all just as concerned as you, but I reassured them that their children would be safe. I promise to you all that you'll all be safe."

Audrey slowly approached the prince, and enveloped her hands with his. "You promise?" she asked in a sweetly, soft innocent tone, batting her pretty brown eyes.

"I promise, Audrey." Ben reassured, in a deep romantic tone. Like right out of a movie, most of the students responded with an "Aww!". Ben kissed Audrey on the cheek, and she returned the favor with a coy giggle. He slowly let go and faced the crowd yet again.

"So do I have your support? Can I trust that you guys won't say anything to my parents?"

"All hail, Prince Ben!" The same young male student yelled. He was responsible for the slow clap that grew into a loud applause once other students slowly gave in to it. Lyric clapped proudly behind Ben. He turned around and shared another chuckle with his best friend. Audrey starting clapping almost immediately, even louder and faster than Lyric, getting the entire cafeteria to chant "Prince Ben" in hopes to get her boyfriend's attention (and stealing it away from Lyric).

It worked, as Ben hugged the princess on her right side, sharing another chaste kiss on the lips. And honestly, it was all he needed, not just the kiss from his beautiful girlfriend (that was icing on the royal cake) but the support from all of his peers gave Ben the strength to confront his parents. And to a lesser extent, actually go through with it.

* * *

The next morning was here before anyone could see it coming. And Prince Ben couldn't wait for his first official proclamation to finally take effect. His parents (mainly King Beast himself) didn't see eye to eye about allowing the children of their sworn enemies coming to live among side them, but after the reminder that Queen Belle had given King Beast a second chance, he had to agree and be supportive.

All he needed now were for the children of the Isle of the Lost to cooperate.

How hard could that be?

Pretty hard, actually.

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_  
 _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

Take a certain teenage waitress for example, one of the many inhabitants of the Isle of the Lost. Rather than sweeping the floors, cleaning the tables, or making sure the customers were taken care of, she decided to spend her time sitting idly at the bar table, singing quietly to herself as she rested her head on her hands.

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_  
 _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

Her soprano voice was beautiful, light, agile, but strong, almost like a mermaid.

Her mother _**hated**_ it.

"Aye, you! Waitress! WAITRESS!"

Uriana sighed heavily once she spotted one of the regulars in her mother's restaurant. One of Captain Hook's crew members from what she knew, who occasionally loved to spend all day at Ursula's Fish and Chips retelling his stories of the "good ol' days" in Neverland with the rest of the crew.

"I asked for tartar sauce!"

She forced herself up from the bar table and sighed heavily again. Her dark purple heeled boots creaked with each step she took on the wooden floor. She arrived at the table, placing her hands on her hips. "You take it how we make it, that's our motto. If you don't like it, get out!"

"Who eats burnt hush puppies without tartar sauce?"

 _How can anyone eat this crap to begin with_ , Uriana thought to herself, unable to stop herself from rolling her eyes as the old man continued to banter and complain. She combed through her long black, wavy mane with her right hand. Uma must have been responsible.

Uriana took a quick glance around the place to look for her as she begun twirling her hair around her index finger. The rustic, dark blue-green walls gave off the perfect "Under-The-Sea" vibe that Ursula was going for, almost like an evil underwater cavern. Purple, hot pink, green, and blue light bulbs dangled in the air, a group of them each hanging off of pirate ship helms. The creaky wooden stairs that led to the second floor almost resembled a crow's next of a pirate ship, the restaurant's logo acting as the sail. The few empty tables were all covered with dirty floral tablecloths that Ursula managed to bargain from a few of the neighbors. Those suckers. And Uriana knew for a fact that Uma wasn't with a customer, she hadn't heard the turquoise hair colored girl threaten customers to drown in their tears after giving her lip. Her twin sister was nowhere to be found. She was _definitely_ responsible and was probably snickering off under the table or outside at her latest work scheme.

Uriana nodded to herself and giggled quietly. This had been a game the two sisters had played with each other as long as she could remember. One of the two would purposefully screw up an order then hide, leaving the other sister to deal with the enraged customer.

"You think this is funny?"

Uriana didn't bother to hid her sly smile anymore. "So what if I do?" she asked with a shrug.

The pirate stood up then slammed both of his hands onto the table. Everyone's attention was immediately turned to the pirate, shocked and silenced. A few even flinched, but Uriana hadn't bother to so much as even blink at the guy. "You don't know who you're messing with, lass. You best not cross me."

"Or what? I'll walk the plank?"

Most of the customers cooed, while a few others joined in with Uriana's laughter. The pirate looked around, annoyed, and snarled, slowly reaching for the handle in his back pocket.

"Nope." he whispered-yelled, shaking his head no. Without skipping a beat, he pulled out the pirate dagger and pointed the blade toward Uriana's neck. "You'll be out cold like your aunt was."

Her eyes widened and stared directly at the dagger. She couldn't see the smirk on the pirate's face, but she knew it was there once the other customers begun to coo and whisper among themselves, feeding into his ego.

Uriana snorted. "You wouldn't."

"Try me, lass."

"For tartar sauce? Really? If there's anyone you should be mad at, it's my sister. She's the one who probably screwed with your order." Uriana said rather calmly.

"And where is she now, huh?" The pirate looked around. Still no sight of Uma, or any of the other waiters from what Uriana could see. "Looks like you're the one who's in charge here."

The pirate then leaned toward Uriana as she tried to back away from him. She jumped in panic once her back had hit the bar table while her neck felt the cold, slightly dull tip of the dagger. The pirate's smile grew crooked, like the remaining teeth he had in his mouth, and everyone continued to whisper and murmurs to themselves. A few even chuckled.

"You don't wanna do this." Uriana let out, her voice suddenly breathy and fragile.

"Why not?"

"MORLEY!"

Uriana looked over at the entrance only to confirm that the voice responsible was indeed her mother, the infamous sea witch, Ursula. Her eyes were dilated, crazed, and glowed red, her red painted lips were frowning, and both of her hands were firmly on her hips like her daughter's just mere moments ago. Behind her stood the waiters, some nervous, others cackling, including Uma, who's smile was as big as the ocean. She sent a wink over to Uriana once both of their dark brown eyes met.

"Ur-Ur-Ursula!" Morley said, both of his hands trembling. Uriana had to push Morley's hand away from her slowly since the pirate was too shocked to even move. His fingers released the dagger on their own while his uncovered right eye was still stuck on Ursula.

Ursula sashayed flamboyantly inside like she owned the place (well, she actually did), her glare kept strong onto Morley. She took a seat next to a terrified customer and with a snap of her fingers, two burly men power-walked downstairs to the pirate. Before Morley realized what was going on, they grabbed him; one had his arms and the other had his legs. He flailed around like a fish out of water as the two carried him toward the entrance. Uma held the door open, grinning, and waved as they literally threw the pirate out on the street. The whole restaurant erupted into cheers and laughter.

Ursula cleared her throat obnoxiously, pointing at Morley's table, and watched as two of the waiters hurriedly grabbed the plate and cup, cleaning the table as fast as they could. The two ran past everyone else into the kitchen to save the food. Ursula couldn't afford to throw anything away, and it was bad to begin with. All of the food on the island was either burnt, bitter, or rotten, fresh, sweet, delicious food would only make the villains soft. And clean clothes would only take away from their dark, intimidating, appearances that many were familiar to cower from. And when their day to swear revenge on their sworn enemies came, the villains couldn't afford to be soft or rusty.

They needed to stay _rotten to the core_.

The Isle of the Lost was home to all of the villains (and their sidekicks) that dared to threaten and disrupt peace and mankind (or for Ursula, at least, merkind). Abduction, larceny, pillaging, destroying, mutinying kingdoms, and smart, witty, retorts were only a few of the crimes that many of the inhabitants were guilty of. And that was only child's play for some of the most cruel, monstrous, villains of them all.

But to them, none of that compared to what King Beast had done to them. While he managed to unite all of the kingdoms into a huge, idyllic, utopia for him, his family and friends and their subjects to live in, he also rounded up all of the villains to be sent to the island with no magic or any kind of Wi-Fi that most of Auradon had grown to love and drew benefits from. Even the villains that had died were brought back to life to live on the wasteland.

And Uriana couldn't count how many times Ursula said she would have rather been impaled by sunken ships (again) than to live without her magic or her original, Nautilus necklace.

Once the place calmed down, Ursula turned to Uriana, who was stood there idly. Uriana felt a bit more at ease when she saw that her mother's beady eyes were gray again.

"Aren't you going to say greet your employer and mother, my dear sweet child? We are evil, but I don't remember you being raised by whales."

"Hello, mother." Uriana greeted halfheartedly.

Ursula chuckled to herself, approaching her teenage daughter slowly. Her right arm wrapped around Uriana's black leather jacket clad shoulder, almost like her former tentacles had once around Princess Ariel before Ursula met her doom.

Her left hand cupped her daughter's face tightly. "You unfortunate, adolescent girl." she said in a rather familiar grandmotherly tone. "Boys would have been much easier to raise, let me tell you. Not as talkative, or emotional, or as sing-y in your case. Ha! You two probably would've been named Flotsam The Second and Jetsam Jr!"

Uriana shook Ursula's hands off of her face while she was busy cackling at her same old lame attempt of a joke.

"All of that for tartar sauce? Talk about pathetic!" Uma chimed in with a mischievous grin.

"I'd hate to lose either of my best, free workers, but I do respect the evil act. It's much better than stupid, useless, waitress pranks you two have been plotting for years." Ursula said in utter disgust, pointing right at the guilty parties.

"You knew about those?" Uma asked, her smile wiped clean, with a slight frown replacing it.

"I have eyes everywhere, poopsie, I know all! They were disappointing." Ursula said, smirking. Her eyes glistened as she begun laughing and clapping to herself once more. "And speaking of which, girls do I have news for you!"

Uma and Uriana furrowed their brows at each other as Ursula quickly linked her arms with each of her daughters and headed upstairs. With another snap of her fingers, the two burly men by the doorway had moved to the stairway, blocking access off to the rest of the bottom dwellers.

Uriana glanced at Uma, who looked as confused as she did while their mother slowly dragged them upstairs. What was so important that both Uma and Uriana had to take a break and regroup with their mother?

More importantly, what kind of news could possibly put Ursula of all villains in a good mood when Uriana knew that the only thing that made that woman smile was none other than obtaining the trident for herself?

Just _what_ exactly was Ursula getting her daughters into?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh, and P.S., I drew inspiration of Uriana off of Young Ursula in Once Upon A Time (but they're not the same, don't worry). She's singing what Young Ursula was singing that almost caused Captain Hook to crash his pirate ship, only not siren-y if that makes any sense, lol. Look it up on YouTube if you're interested, the specific video is titled: **"OUAT - 4x15 'The most dangerous creature of the seas: a mermaid' [Killian & Smee]"**, and she doesn't start singing that specific part until around 0:45.

Review if you liked, review if you didn't. Just let me know your thoughts and whether or not I should continue. Thanks again :)


	2. The Rotten Five

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the views guys, (and for the one review lol). I'm glad (and hope) you guys liked it. Before I go any further, because I'm sure that someone's gonna mention it, in this fanfiction story, King Triton and Ursula **ARE NOT** related. And if we're getting technical, the concept of the two being siblings was dropped from the original Disney franchise. In the Broadway version, yes, they are siblings, but that's another story.

A polyvore is also in the works, be on the look out for that.

Also, I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but since I mentioned Morgana, I'm assuming you guys already know this. Though Descendants ignored many of the sequel movies and were not canon in their universe, in this fanfiction that will not be the case. Melody does exist and will make an appearance, and there's more that I want to spill on my own take on how Morgana, Melody and possibly other sequel characters fit into this Descendants universe, but not just yet. It will be explained whene time comes, trust me ;)

Let me know if you like the length and whether or not I should shorten it or lengthen it, this chapter's a bit longer than the first.

Read, review, and enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Rotten Five**

Uma and Uriana took a seat onto the purple shell designed chairs in their mother's office, facing her as she was seated onto her golden shell chair that somewhat resembled her former magic shell necklace. Ursula's fingers on her right hand drummed on her wooden desk while her face rested on her other hand, smiling at the aquarium behind the girls hanging on the wall, where Flotsam and Jetsam currently resided. It was pathetic. The two eels used to roam the oceans freely, causing havoc and mischief to all. Now the two spent their days circling the bowl, looking as miserable as the rest of the isle.

"If what I heard is true, our freedom is near, my babies!"

The fraternal twins knew she was talking to the eels. Aside from power, her magic, her former tentacles, and herself, the only other things that Ursula loved more than anything were Flotsam and Jetsam. Anyone could see it. The girls had accepted it now.

Or, at least, tried to...

"What, the sweet bliss of death?" Uma said with a laugh. Uriana bit the inside of her bottom lip to retain from laughing herself.

"No! I'm talking about our way off of this wretched rock for good! Those fools will regret exiling me _twice_ and Atlantica will be mine! King Triton and King Beast will pay!"

Uma and Uriana sent each other furrowed, unsure glances. Had Ursula finally lost her marbles?

"How exactly are we supposed to get to Atlantica with a magic barrier surrounding every inch of this place?" Uriana asked.

"And we already tried to swim our way out." Uma shuddered at the memory. Uriana did the same, slightly cringing her face.

 _And it's not like there's_ _another_ _hole in the barrier_ , Uriana thought to herself.

Ursula chuckled and sighed, shaking her head as her foot tapped rapidly against the wooden floor. Were both of her daughters so...rigid? Inflexible? _Weak_? Had they given up already? Had she not taught them better? Were the schools to blame? Or possibly their aunt, Morgana? The two certainly had not received such characteristic from their mother, Ursula knew that for sure.

"Trust me, my darlings, I would never steer you wrong."

"If what you heard is true." Uriana recited, rolling her eyes.

"I'M NOT FINISHED, DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" Ursula yelled loudly, starring right at Uriana. Uma broke out into a laughing fit at watching Uriana jump out of her skin a second time, and stopped the minute she heard her mother's grunt, her eyes meeting with mother's dark gray ones. Ursula took another breather before she continued. "The goblins at the wharf are terrible gossips, as you all know."

Uma and Uriana both nodded. If anyone knew anything about goblin gossip, it was Uriana after the creatures had spilled the beans about "the good act" she and four other teenagers her age had committed when they had journeyed together to retrieve one of the most powerful magical weapons of all time, the Dragon Scepter. It had been a week ago and Uriana still wasn't sure why she got herself into such trouble.

Then again, when Ursula made demands, no one wanted to see what would happen if they hadn't complied.

"One of them came by at the crack of dawn to give me the usual report. Last night, he had heard that the crowned prince had made his first proclamation. And that's where you two come in."

"I thought the goblins worked for—" Uma begun.

"Ha, as if! I made a deal with a few to feed them for free only if they bring me anything _I_ find useful." Ursula interrupted with a laugh. It was a shame though, because nine times out of the ten, Ursula had never found anything "useful" so the double-agent goblins went hungry. "Long story short, you're going to Auradon."

"Auradon!" Both Uma and Uriana said simultaneously.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Uriana asked.

"I'm not going!" Uma protested as Uriana shook her head in denial as well.

"Ha! Like the two of you have a choice!" Ursula laughed, while Uma and Uriana only glared her down, crossing their arms across their chest. She stopped and cleared her throat once she realized that both of her daughters continued to stare her down. "And I thought the both of you would have grown to hate working here. Rude customers, awful hours, no pay. You're both the literal definition of poor unfortunate souls! But if you hate Auradon more than this rat's nest..."

Uriana's eyes then begun to glint, even if just a little. She hated working for her mother. She hated the rude customers, especially Morley. She hated that Ursula had even tricked the two at the young age of six to work for her for free as she supplied them with the necessities to live, no breaks included. The only up-side Uriana found to working at Ursula's Fish and Chips was that her mother was hardly ever around. Once the girls turned thirteen, Ursula allowed the restaurant and the girls to fend for themselves. She spent her most of her days at Morgana's catching up on her favorite Auradonian soap-operas on one of the few channels that were allowed on the Isle of the Lost.

And if Uriana knew anything about Uma, she knew that her sister wanted a way out as much as she did, if not more.

They both looked over at each with a matching, mischievous smirk. The two nodded before looking back at their mother.

"We're in!" They both said together.

"Marvelous!" Ursula cheered loudly, clasping her hands together. She sighed over-dramatically and almost comically, crossing her chubby arms on her desk and laying her head in-between them. "But I do have bad news, you see."

 _Always a catch with you_ , _Mother,_ Uriana thought.

"What is it?" Uma asked.

"Unfortunately, as it pains me to say, only one of you can go." Ursula said, with a seemingly genuine frown.

"What?!" Uma and Uriana said in unison.

"Sad, isn't it. But there isn't enough room for the both of you and I'll need help with the restaurant and other things, so long as everything goes according to plan in Auradon."

"According to plan?" Uriana asked.

"Not enough room?" Uma asked next.

"Other things!? Mom, you're not making any sense!" Uriana said.

"Listen closely, it's important! One of you will go to Auradon with a very important task that'll set me free as well as the rest of the isle. The other shall be waiting on stand by, gathering supplies and minions to use at our disposal once we finally arrive to give that little red-headed brat and her father everything they deserve!"

"What's the task?" Uma asked.

"That, I won't disclose until I'm sure which one of you are going. A lady doesn't reveal all of her secrets."

"Well, sis, I'll see you on the flip-side."

"As if!" Uriana spat back. "If anyone's leaving this dump, it's me!"

"In your dreams, Uri! If you think you're leaving me here-"

"I know I am!"

The two shot eye daggers at each other, ignoring Ursula's mischievous smirk as she pushed herself up. Even the evil eels were laughing among themselves. Uma and Uriana plotting the demise of others had made Ursula proud, but there wasn't anything else in the world the two could bring her that would compete with the great, _wicked_ , pleasure she gained when her daughters had turned against each other.

Except for the trident, of course.

"Let's settle this then. Rock, paper, scissors. Winner goes, loser stays on the Isle _forever_. Deal?"

"You're—"

"Nope!" Ursula interrupted, before Uriana could even get a word in. "If anyone gets to decide who's leaving, it's me. I am your boss, and I am your mother. I make the important decisions."

"Okay then. So how do you decide which one of us gets to leave?" Uriana asked.

"You'll compete for it." Ursula replied in a deeper, more sinister tone. "Let's find out who's the baddest of them all."

"I nearly had Uriana killed over tartar sauce!"

"How'd you think you got that black eye last year?" Uriana reminded smugly. Uma gasped while Ursula laughed silently to herself.

"That's still nothing compared to what I've done to Gaston and Hook's pirate crew—"

"You had help!" Uriana interrupted. "Remember, _Shrimpy_?"

The nickname struck a nerve with Uma. Her eyes widened and looked almost crazed as Ursula's herself. Uriana sported a smug smirk while Uma's jaw seemed impossible to shut.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Uma yelled.

Uriana laughed, shaking her head no, as Uma continued to stare. Ursula couldn't contain her cackle any longer either.

"I said TAKE IT BACK!" she yelled again. Her voice sounded hurt and suddenly, to Uriana anyway, the glare in Uma's eyes softened.

Uriana stopped laughing while her mother continued. She knew it was a low blow, and so did Ursula. Uriana vividly remember the day Uma came home screaming, after spending most of the summer day with her former, purple-haired, partner-in-petty-crime, Mal, who was responsible for the bucket full of baby shrimp in ten year old Uma's hair after a prank gone awry. She rushed inside Ursula's Fish and Chips, screaming as she headed to the kitchen to rinse off and later on that evening, Uriana helped wash her sister's long locks.

Needless to say, Uriana took it too far. And she knew it. A part of her wanted to take it back as she watched idly, her full lips opening up to try and muster an apology, while Uma was watching their mother crying with laughter.

But villains didn't apologize for anything.

Right?

"I—"

"Enough!" Ursula stopped herself, interrupting Uriana before she could finish. She turned the chair to look at the clock on the wall behind her. "30 minutes. Got that? I'm giving you both 30 minutes to roam around the Isle and cause as much chaos and havoc as possible. Whoever can get the most people talking, goes to Auradon."

Though Uriana couldn't care less about Auradon, she couldn't miss the opportunity to leave Ursula's Fish and Chips once and for all. And being the sole reason for everyone else's escape would be icing on the cake. The whole island would worship the ground she walked on.

They'd be proud.

And hopefully, so would Ursula...

"You're going down!" Uma whisper-yelled right in Uriana's face. The two had met each other's determined, intense stares.

"Not likely." Uriana whispered back.

The stares continued, neither of the two backing down. Their dark abyss like stare down was strong, as if they weren't able to even blink. Neither of the two seemed even a bit taken back by the fact that their eyes were changing, much like their mother's had earlier. They were rose red, bright, and almost as intimidating as Ursula's as they stared into each other's soul.

* * *

Uriana strutted out of the restaurant as fast as she could. Even so, Uma had managed to beat her out first, laughing manically as she ran through the streets and threw her apron down onto the dirty asphalt. Uriana chuckled at the sight, untying her apron and throwing hers on top of Uma's, revealing her favorite black leather cut out jacket and the gray tank top underneath.

She had to get away to from Uma, far away, she couldn't risk her sister sabotaging her scheme or taking credit for something that wasn't hers.

Whatever her scheme was...

She hummed the same familiar song that she had sung earlier in the restaurant on a loop as she continued walking idly. Every scheme that came to mind wasn't good enough to get her out of Ursula's Fish and Chips. Stealing seemed pointless, none of the items would be of any use if she arrived in Auradon (and after she had freed them from their floating prison). Vandalism wasn't her style, and she couldn't do severe damage in 30 minutes on her own.

A top notch, full scale prank would have to do. Something that would get a huge crowd of people riled up.

And unfortunately for Uriana, that was Uma's specialty.

Uriana crossed her arms hard across her chest as she continued walking without a specific destination in mind.

She needed a miracle. A stroke of evil genius to fall into her lap.

But what?

Before Uriana could continue to brainstorm, she stopped in her tracks at the crowd of teenagers about 30 feet in front of her at the street corner. They were scattered and huddled around around the Queen of Hearts' hair salon, Heads, with small buckets of varying shades of white paint, laughing and conversing among themselves without a care in the world.

The group fell quiet at the sound of purple to black gradient combat boots stomping on the sidewalk. Uriana couldn't see who was approaching them, as all of their eyes and heads turned to face the unknown person. She leaned her back against the closest building, watching to see how this played out. Whoever it was must've been pretty important...to them at least.

Everyone held up their paint cans to be inspected. They chuckled and giggled quietly as their leader nodded approvingly, shooting a few of them a thumbs up and a devious smile to match.

Their leader dispersed from the main group standing in front of the salon and begun checking the paint from the tree teenagers standing on each of the sides. Uriana knew for a fact who it was, her uniquely patched purple (with hints of green) leather jacket had gave the girl away once Uriana was able to see her. She chuckled at the realization of who their fearless leader in mostly purple leather was.

Mal.

She stayed quiet as Mal circled around the-all red brick hair-salon, eyeing it up and down as she shook a can of white spray paint. Luckily for them, the Queen hadn't opened yet but even if she had, that wouldn't have mattered.

She looked through the faces of her gang, circling the building again and moaned. Something was missing.

Actually, someone was missing.

"WHERE'S JAY?" she yelled. Everyone shrugged or either responded with variants of "I don't know,"and "who cares?". She moaned again and muttered something out of Uriana's ear-shot.

"Fine, whatever. I guess we'll just ha-"

"Ha!" said a familiar voice that interrupted Mal.

Everyone peeked their head toward the backdoor. Jay walked out, wearing an evil grin as he held the Queen of Hearts deep red hair-dryer in his right hand high in the air, getting the gang to cheer and laugh among him. Uriana even chuckled and nodded, she had to give credit where credit was due. They all did.

Everyone except Mal.

"Yay! Now you don't have to hide that long mop under your beanie anymore! Congrats! All of our problems are a thing of the past!" Mal said in mocking, over-enthusiastic, preppy tone that'd only be taken serious in Auradon.

Jay chuckled, stuffing the hair-dryer in the inside pockets of his patched burgundy, yellow, and orange leather vest. He then pulled out a dirty, worn-out, medium-sized paint brush out of his blue, acid-wash, skinny jeans, watching to the front of the salon and winking at himself in the reflection of the window. Stealing was how he survived, and how his father's shop, Jafar's Junk Shop, did business.

"Are we ready now or what?!" Mal yelled.

"Yeah!" the gang yelled back.

"Three—two—" Mal counted off slowly. Her bright green eyes bounced excitedly from one delinquent to the next, biting her lip in anticipation.

"ONE! Mal yelled.

With no hesitation, the gang poured and splashed the cans of white paint on the salon. Uriana laughed along the group as she continued to watch from afar. The Queen of Hearts would be the Queen of Heart Attacks once she saw the travesty herself. Mal took the liberty of spray-painting "LONG LIVE EVIL" on one of the two windows while Jay painted "EVIL LIVES" on the other with a wicked smiley face in the corner.

The two stepped back to watch the others at work, who then begun playing with the left-over paint as a vicious and cruel paint war took place. And the gang knew better than to get Mal and Jay involved.

Uriana had to admit though, they were clever for coating most of the entire building in varying shades of white.

But it still wasn't good enough for the evil genius scheme she needed to get her out of Ursula's Fish and Chips.

"Woo!" Jay yelled over the gang, thrusting his fists in the air.

Mal nodded. "That's wicked. Let's meet back up in the bazaar in five to show everyone what's _really_ rotten around here."

Almost as if it were cued, everyone begun laughing darkly along with Mal and Jay. Soon the group cleared out, all of the hooligans running off in their own direction while leaving their empty silver cans at the scene of the crime.

Mal and Jay though, stuck around, inspecting the salon as many of the walking pedestrians begun to gawk and gossip. Many had even laughed and pointed.

Mal smirked smugly at the audience and begun laughing among them as did Jay. She looked around, expecting to see the Queen of Hearts as red as her salon used to be, but instead made eye contact with Uriana.

 _Crap_ , Uriana thought.

Mal's smirk only grew bigger as nudged Jay in his side to get his attention. He turned around and begun sporting a similar smirk with a wink of one his dark, mysterious eyes as he followed behind Mal. Uriana only rolled her eyes as the duo had approached her.

Mal waited until she was about five feet away from Uriana to say anything. "Eavesdrop, much? What bring you to my side of town on a Sunday, Octowuss?"

"That's funny, I don't remember voting for you as ruler of the isle."

"Oh, I'm not, but Maleficent is. My mom, remember?" Mal replied, reciprocating the same fake, peppy tone she had received. "Be glad you're allowed to even go to school here."

Uriana bit her tongue softly with her mouth closed, laughing off Mal's statement. It wasn't like it was Uriana's choice to transfer from Serpent Preparatory School for the Education of Miscreants to Dragon Hall. The walk from one side of the isle to the other was painful enough, the graveyard for a school was always shivering cold, and Uriana's newer peers seemed even more intolerable than the last, Mal especially.

But Ursula needed eyes everywhere...

"You say that like it's a _privilege_ to go to Dragon Hall. I'm sure the guys back at Serpent Prep would've came up with something even _more_ wicked than a free salon remodel."

"Witch!" Mal snarled.

"Fairy!" Uriana spat back at Mal.

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty," Jay laughed, "but unless this cat-fight's gonna get anymore interesting than this, we've got somewhere to be. Remember?"

Mal paid no attention to the Arabian boy as she got in Uriana's face. "Speaking of places to be, why aren't you serving rot and fries with that ugly turquoise apron and your even uglier sister, Shrimpy?"

"None of your concern." Uriana shrugged.

"I'd beg to differ."

"Mal!" a third voice had yelled from near the salon.

Even though it didn't concern her, Uriana took her eyes back onto the newly painted salon, as did Jay. Mal turned away from Uriana, confused as why the blunette girl was running toward the trio in her black heeled boots.

She panted as she stopped, slouching for a few moments before she straightened her posture and stood taller as if she were a princess in Auradon herself, despite her edgy girly, leathery style. She made sure she wiped what little sweat she worked up off of her fair skin; she wasn't as tan as Jay or as pale as Mal, she was just the right tanned shade. Her blue, leather cape jacket complimented the girl's wavy, luscious hair. On the top of her head lied a matching blue braided hairpiece, almost resembling a crown. And the girl's graphic skirt and dark forest printed leggings definitely made more of a fashion statement than Uriana's purple skirt and her black, barely transparent leggings.

After all, when you were the Evil Queen's daughter, nothing mattered more than your looks.

The bluenette's pretty light brown orbs jumped to Uriana once she stood beside Mal, surprised by her presence.

"Oh! Hi, Uriana!" the girl greeted rather sweetly.

"Hi, Evie." Uriana replied with a halfhearted chuckle.

"Ugh, what's up, E?" Mal asked.

"The Queen of Hearts is on her way! We have to hide!"

"Let's go!" Mal stated obviously.

Mal and Jay took off on the other side of the building that Uriana was leaning against. Evie grabbed Uriana's hand and followed behind the other two. Uriana didn't bother to fight back, but she followed behind a bit reluctantly. Taking the credit wasn't worth the rage of the Queen of Hearts.

Uriana shook her head in denial as the other three peeked around to see if the Queen of Hearts was on her way. How was she always getting herself stuck with those three? First school, then to the Isle of the Doomed to retrieve Maleficent's Dragon Scepter.

And now, here.

The only person missing from the usual quintet was...

"Guys!"

Mal, Jay, and Evie all furrowed their brows as they turned around to spot the smaller, slight scared boy running toward them while Uriana moaned. Ironically enough, the boy's attire almost matched perfectly with the salon: a mostly black and white leather jacket with a faux fur collar, with matching split white and black shorts, and hints on red on his jacket zipper, sleeves, his belt, and boots.

And they had even matched perfectly with his mother: Cruella De Vil.

"Carlos? What are you doing here?!" Mal whispered-yelled.

"I was setting up the paint-sprayer across the street to get the crown logo at the top of the building! You asked me to come!" Carlos whisper-yelled back.

"I said you could come if you wanted. I never said I wanted you here!" Mal said with a laugh. Jay joined in while Evie and Uriana had giggled to themselves. Carlos rolled his eyes and shrugged off Mal's remarks.

"Does it even work?" Jay asked, laughing in disbelief.

"Do you steal for a living?" Carlos asked.

"Well, of course!" Jay shrugged.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

The five had jumped at the sound of a familiar voice screeching at the top of their lungs.

The laughter and the whispers only continued to grow as the Queen of Hearts surveyed Heads. Most of the walls had been splattered in various shades of white, off-white, ivory, and eggshell. Her all-male minions looked frantic, shivering in their dirty black, red, and white capes. The other pedestrians had been silenced, keeping their whispers and laughter to a bare minimum so the enraged, former monarch couldn't hear them.

"FIND WHO'S RESPONSIBLE OR OFF WITH EVERYONE'S HEADS!" the Queen of Hearts boomed loudly. It seemed everyone on the Isle had heard as the crowd of people who saw the white salon building scattered, as did her minions.

The five descendants of villains couldn't help but break out into laughter. The Queen of Hearts was one of the more infamous villains on the Isle of the Lost, but she couldn't hold a candle to any of their parents and each one of the five knew that for a fact. No heads were ever lost on the Isle of the Lost.

"Your majesty, I have found the guilty party!"

The quintet had turned to their right, looking at the Jack of Heart minion responsible for ratting them out. Immediately, the five had took off running from the building as the minion had chased them down. They each had made a right until a few club minions had stopped the group in their tracks.

They turned around again, in hopes of running past the salon and the Queen of Hearts...

Only for that to fail as well once they realized they were surrounded by the red heart minions one through nine.

"WHO PAINTED THE BUILDING WHITE?! WHO PAINTED THE BUILDING WHITE?!" the Queen of Hearts demanded, crossing her arms across her red and black dress as she stood beside her vandalized salon in frustration.

"White is so in this year! It's the new black, your majesty!" Evie mockingly replied, with her feet pointed, as she looked up and curtsied like a familiar blond had before her.

The Queen of Hearts grunted in reply. Once again, the five broke out into a laughing fit.

"SILENCE!"

A short-lived laughing fit.

 _She's all bark and no bite. Rude and ungrateful, it's no wonder why the King of Hearts had left her,_ Uriana remembered hearing from Ursula one day during Ursula's first appointment with the rivalry salon further uptown, Curl Up and Dye, owned by Lady Tremaine.

"WHO PAINTED THE BUILDING WHITE?"

"We did you a favor, your welcome!" Mal teased with a evil giggle.

The minions were closing in as the five had refused to answer, cautiously looking around their surroundings for some kind of escape or opening. Their backs were turned against each other as they huddled closer together. Uriana's shoulders had been pressed together with Carlos's lean shoulder on her left, and the muscled shoulder of Jay on her right while the girls covered the rear.

What were they going to do?

Uriana turned to the smaller boy once she had heard him laughing quietly to himself. Mal should have been laughing, if anything, not turning paler like Carlos had usually in the past. Mal looked behind her, wondering why Carlos was laughing and noticed where the Queen of Hearts was standing.

Right underneath her crown logo.

"Three. Two. One." Carlos counted off quietly, with a smug smile.

Across the street from Heads, on top of a building, stood a contraption that Carlos had worked on all-night. It was an old, broken, black long camera with a stand before it had arrived in Carlos' hands. Underneath the camera lied a long tube that connected a large bucket of white paint to the paint-sprayer.

The timer had just set off.

And Carlos's invention was a success.

Quick and hard, shots of white paint had shot at the logo as everyone had watched.

And most of the paint had dripped down onto the Queen of Hearts herself, like rainwater down a window.

Uriana, Mal, Jay, and Evie joined in on Carlos' laughter, as they watched the woman cry and shriek in horror. People walking by either cooed or laughed along as the minions stood in udder shock and horror.

" **OFF WITH THEIR HEADS**!"

The minions were quickly closing in onto the five. Before any of them could get their hands on any of them, in a quick second, Jay reached inside his vest and threw the hair-dryer forward. All of the minions had dodged it swiftly without a second thought, unsure and scared of what was thrown.

In that moment, Uriana and Jay ran.

Mal, Carlos and Evie were quick behind them, only a few feet behind. The Queen of Hearts was still crying and screaming, pointing at her minions to chase after them. Luckily, they had tripped over the empty silver paint cans and then themselves. They got up slowly off the asphalt and sidewalk and begun to console their queen before she really lost her temper.

The five were long gone.


	3. Heck No, We Won't Go!

**Author's Note:** This chapter was a lot longer originally, so I had to cut it. Third chapter, coming right up! It's probably felt like a drag with you guys, but we're finally getting to the meat of this story, I promise! Talk about a long day, lol. Once again, I do not own anything except Uriana and the original characters (and the character interpretations). Thanks again for the views and the review(s). Please read and review and let me know what you think of this chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Heck No, We Won't Go!**

Uriana strutted through the heavily graffitied back alley ways of the town proudly, with a smile that only a true villain could wear and love. The quintet had just recently split off own their own, after the close encounter with the Queen of Hearts, and Uriana was finally on her own.

Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Mal all agreed to meet up in the bazaar for something truly evil, and challenged Uriana to come along after the five argued about whose parents were truly the baddest of them all.

Sure, handing out poisoned red apples was evil.

And attempted murder, overthrowing kingdoms, and false imprisonment for one's own selfish gain was wrong.

And no one could forgive anyone who attempted to skin puppies for a fur coat. That was inhumane.

But with the Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella De Vil combined, the trio couldn't compare to half the villain Ursula was.

The only villain that could was none other than Maleficent herself, Mal's mother.

But that didn't mean Uriana couldn't be more rotten than Mal. And she was definitely going to prove so after their huge scheme in bazaar.

With a public disturbance.

And what was more disturbing than singing and dancing to scare off the townspeople? Every villain had a theme song...

Uriana looked back up at the town clock. It was 11:20 a.m, which meant she had a good ten minutes left to prove to her mother that she deserved to leave Ursula's Fish and Chips and not Uma.

And ten minutes was all she needed.

She begun singing on her own, starring down two young boys, much younger than her, further down the alleyway. They trembled, frozen in fear as she was approaching them.

 _ **Uriana:**_  
 _They say I'm trouble_  
 _They say I'm bad_  
 _They say I'm evil_

She harshly pushed her shoulder against the one on her left as she walked past. She turned around and kicked the other in his shin, causing him to fall down and cry as well. She made a run for it once she spotted their mothers yelling at her from a window above them.

 _And that makes me glad_

Meanwhile, Jay had climbed down from the rooftops on one of the dirty, dusty, old buildings to scan the isle from above for any goods he could grab for his dad's store. He didn't find anything worth grabbing for keeps, and continued to move forward through other people's homes and work spaces, almost knocking a lady down holding her rotten produce.

 _ **Jay:**_  
 _A dirty no-good_  
 _Down to the bone_  
 _Your worst nightmare_  
 _Can't take me home_

Mal and Evie, on the other hand, were cat-walking on top of a table where a family was enjoying their lunch. Most of which got their food and dishes off of the table before either of the girls could step on it, but that didn't stop Mal from kicking a few plates off the long table and onto the ground.

 _ **Mal:**  
So I've got some mischief_  
 _In my blood_

Evie didn't care much about the plates or food, in fact she did her best to avoid them. And luckily she did, as she walked seconds behind Mal. Her smile grew wicked as she seen the upset, surprised, and angered faces of the family. Before she could escape through the railings surrounding the table like Mal did, the handsome lad sitting at the end of the table locked eyes with Evie and starred into them with desire.

Evie matched his stare and she sung, leaning into the guy, as if they were going to kiss.

But instead, she threw his beige newsie cap across the table and giggled as she took off.

 _ **Evie:**_  
 _Can you blame me?_  
 _I never got no love_

Carlos felt invincible, thanks to the success of his paint-sprayer that lead to the group's escape. Like Jay, he quickly went in and out of other people's houses. He crept out of someone else's window, slowly maneuvering out so he could grab the person's red scarf in their back pocket.

Once the red scarf was in the white-haired boy's possession, he ran up a few stairs away from the man and grabbed a little girl's slightly rotten green apple to take a bite.

He threw it back as he continued walking, not bothering to look behind him to see if the little girl had even caught it.

 _ **Carlos:**_  
 _They think I'm callous_  
 _A low-life hood_  
 _I feel so useless  
Misunderstood!_

Uriana was then accompanied by Mal and Evie again once she turned right as they had turned left onto the same alley way behind some sort of factory. A man was outside welding pieces of metal together beside a stack of fragile, light brown, wooden pallets but he didn't seem to mind the girls' presence. All three of the girls had walked in sync, as Mal's green eyes and Uriana's brown were locked onto each other's while Mal and Evie sung in harmony.

 _ **Mal and Evie:**_  
 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_  
 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

Uriana spotted another younger blond girl, idly watching by with a dirty rag doll in her arms. She ran over to snatch it from her clutches, then threw it at Mal, who flinched and stopped momentarily in her tracks.

Mal picked it up and stepped right on the doll's face, before throwing it back at the girl as Uriana and Evie continued on without her.

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

Then, the quintet was reunited yet again, behind a gate door. As a unit, they all grabbed the door and pushed it open to spot a group of people working with dirty laundry. Their clean-ish clothes were left to air dry on clothes lines, before the five had tore them down and threw them onto the ground.

Their singing had interrupted the group and once the five had begun dancing around and in front of them, they were really taken off guard.

 _ **Jay, Uriana, Mal, Evie, and Carlos:**_  
 _I'm rotten to the core, core_  
 _Rotten to the core_  
 _I'm rotten to the core, core_  
 _Who could ask for more?_

The group had tried to continue to work and wash, throwing the heavy bags, only to get pushed and drop them onto themselves. Carlos and Jay were yanking clothes away from the people and throwing them everywhere, not caring if their boots were stepping all over them and the baskets full of their clothes that were already dry and "clean" while Mal, Evie, and Uriana had kicked and pushed their way through. Uriana herself decided to grab one of the tin buckets full of slightly dirty water and begun throwing it on a few of the guys as the other four quickly made their escape with the empty tin can baskets.

The group had cursed them once all five had gotten away again.

 _I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door_  
 _I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core)_  
 _I'm rotten to the core._

The five then ran down a metal, underground tunnel, laughing and cackling manically as they hit the tin can buckets onto the pipes, making as much noise as possible. The underground tunnel was a quick shortcut to where the real show was happening.

The bazaar.

The five divided off onto their own again to continued their wicked fun of causing panic to individual markets and stores.

Uriana was then face to face with a fortune teller, who suddenly had no luck of attracting any customers now that her magic was stripped from like everyone else's. Uriana got in the woman's face, massaging her crystal ball along with the fortune teller.

 _ **Uriana:**_  
 _Call me a schemer_  
 _Call me a freak  
How can you say that?_

She took no time to snatch the crystal ball, running from the woman. She pulled onto a white, dirty curtain with a huge, purple M that Mal had already spray painted, revealing a fully clothed man in a bathtub full of water. The fortune teller had screamed shortly, thinking Uriana had broken her crystal ball as she threw it at the guy. But instead he caught it, leaving the fortune teller to sigh in relief while Uriana made a break for it.

 _I'm just... unique!_

Jay was like an acrobat, flipping across the concession stands and people as he sung. He found himself onto of a table of two ladies enjoying a cup of bitter, sour tea.

 _ **Jay:**_  
 _What, me? A traitor?_  
 _Ain't got your back?_

He grabbed hold of the shiny, very lamp-like teapot from their table, leaving the ladies to gasp. He calmed them down, offering both of the women some more tea at first until he hopped over the small table, taking the table cloth with him to wipe off his new teapot for his dad's store.

 _Are we not friends?_  
 _What's up with that?_

Evie was still following Mal around like a puppy as they ran right through a few shops and concessions without a care in the world. They made their stop toward a man selling different types of fabric and scarves that he hung up on a clothes line of his own.

 _ **Mal:**_  
 _So I'm a misfit_

 _ **Evie:**_  
 _So I'm a flirt_

 _ **Mal:**_  
 _I broke your heart?_

 _ **Evie:**_  
 _I made you hurt?_

Evie grabbed the scarf off of the seller, and yanked it off of him, causing him to spin and fall down on the ground in awe of the pretty blue girl. He got up, but before he could fully recover, Mal took four scarves and quickly his hands to the clothes line and tied his feet together, laughing in victory.

Carlos ran through the produce stores and shops of the bazaar, knocking over a woven basket of onions as he hopped from table to table. He dropped one of the empty woven baskets on onto one of the seller's short blonde head.

 _ **Carlos:**_  
 _The past is past_  
 _Forgive, forget  
The truth is..._

He swung off the poles of the building to get away from the woman and landed on a wagon full of hay. He threw a handful of hay at the woman as he casually relaxed onto the hay as if it were a couch, with an evil smile.

 _You ain't seen nothing yet!_

Uriana decided to sing along with Mal and Evie in a higher harmony as the five decided to drop by one final home near the bazaar. The rest of the group from Heads hadn't arrived just yet so they had spare time to kill. The girls looked down at the boys, who were jumping and swinging around like below them like monkeys. Carlos pulled the string as Jay swung on some sort of metal contraption that allowed the owner to hang their bagged goods in the air so their belo _ngings wouldn't be stolen._

 _ **Mal, Evie, and Uriana:**_  
 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_  
 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

The three girls looked out the window behind them and saw the crowd gathering at the center of the bazaar outside. They all nodded at each other and headed outside and the boys soon after did the same once they realized the girls were going.

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

Everything was set in stone as the bystanders cleared out and ran from the large group of hooligans, delinquents, and descendants of the most rotten villains to ever live.

The group danced like monsters, with dark, mean, eerie facial expressions. Evie and Carlos had shown Uriana the moves they had planned just mere moments ago but she caught on fast. It almost looked as if a large group of people were all attacking at once as they kicked and punched in the air as one The few laughs, chuckles, and yells that Jay and Evie let out had really put the sour icing onto the evil, rotten, moldy cake.

As much as Uriana didn't want to admit it, the five together were a force to be reckoned she was having fun.

Not with them of course, they just happened to be there...

 _ **Jay, Uriana, Mal, Evie, and Carlos:**_  
 _I'm rotten to the core, core_  
 _Rotten to the core_  
 _I'm rotten to the core, core_  
 _Who could ask for more?_  
 _I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door_  
 _I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core),_  
 _I'm rotten to the core_

Everyone ended in their own, individualistic, creepy, evil pose with the exception of Mal and Uriana, who turned to each other and glared the other down with a cold stare, like Uriana had with Uma earlier. And like before, neither of the two wanted to blink, even when Mal blew her purple bangs out of her face.

The rest of the group cheered and laughed and the two finally took their attention off of each other. Mal's eyes were suddenly on a mother and her toddler she was dragging in her dirty wagon, baby strollers had never been brought onto the isle. In the toddler's hand was a sour licorice lollipop. Uriana stopped the wagon with her foot while Mal grabbed the candy. The mother didn't bother to fight for it and walked over to the side, in hopes to see if they'd return it.

Mal held up the lollipop in the air, showing the rest of the group as she turned to face them. They all continued to cheer and laugh among the purple-haired girl until a few minions marching down the road had silenced everyone.

They weren't the Queen of Hearts's minions, unfortunately. These guys were mainly dressed in brown and green, they were dirtier, and they were stronger than the Queen's minions but definitely weren't as smart.

Either way, most of the group had taken off and ran for the hills in screams as did most of the bystanders. Uriana attempted to walk away slowly until Mal had grabbed hold of her wrist. Jay, Carlos, and Evie didn't budge an inch and figured it was best to see how things played out. Mal turned around, and as expected, seen the five minions circling around their master who was truly rotten to the core.

"Hi, Mom!" Mal greeted enthusiastically, with a wide, evil smile. Uriana jerked her hand away from Mal, and stood idly like Jay and Carlos, while Evie looked down at the ground nervously.

As rehearsed, the minions slid to the left and right, revealing the mistress of evil herself, Maleficent, dressed in her usual, haunting purple and black cloak dress that matched the Dragon Scepter and her ebony horns and headdress.

"Stealing candy, Mal? I'm _so_ disappointed." said Maleficent, though her tone suggested otherwise.

Mal pouted her lips, before she stretched her arm forward with the lollipop and curled her lips to a proud smile. "It was from a baby..."

"Ha! That's my nasty little girl!" Maleficent complimented with a sneer, grabbing the lollipop from her daughter. She spat on the candy then threw it to the ground and stomped on it with her right foot, crushing it into pieces. Mal's smile vanished into a frown instantly.

Maleficent snapped her fingers and pointed toward the ground. "Give it back to the dreadful creature."

The closest minion immediately complied as he scooped up the candy in his hand and handed it to the mother.

"Mom!" Mal whined.

"It's the deets, Mal, that make the difference between mean and _truly evil_!" Maleficent explained, singing the last two words as she waved goodbye to the mother and her toddler. "When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms."

 _When you were her age, you didn't have a magical barrier to stop to you,_ Uriana thought in defense.

Mal had mouthed along to her mother, hearing the same old story over and over again. Maleficent laughed shortly before she pulled her daughter over to the side to talk to her.

"Walk with me." Maleficent ordered.

The mother-daughter pair continued to walk forward away from the others. Uriana tapped her foot impatiently as she looked at the town clock above. It was now 11:28 a.m and soon, her own mother, was going to choose who got to go to Auradon and leave everyone else behind. She didn't have time for any of this, or any of them, anymore.

"You see, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts. How to be me..." Maleficent told her daughter in a soft, motherly tone.

 _And if we were you, we'd still be trapped on this island,_ Uriana thought to herself, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"I know that. And I'll do better." Mal nodded in agreement with her mother. She knew better than not give lip to her evil parent, all of the villain kids did.

"Oh!" Maleficent screamed randomly, causing Mal and the other four to jump. "There's news! I buried the lede!"

Mal rejoined the group as Maleficent faced them and pointed. "The five of you have been chosen to go to a different school..." Maleficent begun.

Uriana noticed the minions walking behind them slowly. She slowly begun to walk to the right in case she had to make a break for it.

"In Auradon." Maleficent finished.

Mal stood in shock as she watched Uriana and the others try to scram. Uriana struggled in the minion's arms as he grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her up. Evie and Carlos had been grabbed as well, flailing around in the air, while Jay tried to fight his minion, until he grabbed Jay's fists and rendered the boy helpless.

Their grunts and screams for help weren't going to help them either, so the four gave up. Jay was pushed forward while the other minions let Uriana, Carlos, and Evie down on the asphalt ground beneath them.

Was this what Ursula was talking about earlier?

School, in Auradon?!

Sure, Dragon Hall sucked in comparison to Serpent Prep, but at least it wasn't filled with rich, privileged, stuck-up goody-goodies. She'd take a triple-shift at Ursula's Fish and Chips any day than to go to school to learn how to be good.

Especially, if it meant she had to be stuck with those four. _**Again**_.

This was just a sick joke after all, and Ursula must have been testing her girls to see who needed the most help.

"What?!" Mal spoke out, surprising her mother who batted her eyes to make sure that what she was seeing was not some nightmare of hers. Who was Mal to question Maleficent? "I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy, pink princesses!"

"And perfect princes!" Evie chimed in at the realization with a wide, and happy smile. Mal and Uriana turned to the girl and warned her with a mean, questioning, glare. She quickly corrected herself. "Ugh!"

"Or washed-up mermaids." Uriana added, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless, it's leather. You feel me?" Jay finished with a laugh, holding out his leather-glove clad hand out for Carlos to return the favor and complete the high-five.

He didn't, as Carlos then stepped forward in between Mal and Uriana, ignoring Jay completely.

"I read somewhere that they allow _dogs_ in Auradon. Mom says they're rapid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." he warned.

Evie and Maleficent herself smiled as just how gullible Carlos was, while Mal and Uriana looked at him as if he were crazy.

Jay slowly got behind Carlos with his typical, signature, mischievous smirk and crouched to get in his ear. "Woof!"

Evie, Jay, and Uriana couldn't help but to laugh at Carlos, who almost took off before he pushed Jay back.

Mal only rolled her eyes before she turned to face Maleficent. "Yeah, Mom, we're not going!" she refused.

Uriana nodded. "And besides, my mom wouldn't want me to go! She needs my help back at the restaurant!"

"That's not what I heard, little one. Your lie would have been more believable if I hadn't just talked to her." Maleficent replied. She chuckled at the sight of Uriana's confused jaw drop and turned to her daughter. "Your thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination!" Maleficent said, licking her teeth and looking out into the sky.

She immediately stopped her daydreaming of bringing Auradon to its knees. "Minions!" she yelled with a snap, as she begun to walk her way back to her home, the Bargain Castle.

"Mal!" Maleficent sung, almost sweetly, beckoning her daughter and her peers to follow along. Mal looked at the other four and shrugged. Everyone complied as they followed behind the evil fairy and her minions, with Uriana holding up the rear, dragging her feet.

"Uriana!"

She turned at the sound of her own name, and witnessed her mother waving with her right hand as she was approaching her.

Maleficent turned on her heel, causing everyone else to stop and face the sea-witch as well.

"Ursula! Come join us, we have a lot to discuss about our daughters' new school!" Maleficent said with fake, forced smile, gesturing to the path back to the Bargain Castle.

"In a moment, Maleficent. I'd like to spend the last few moments with my daughter alone, if that's not too much to ask." Ursula replied, mirroring the same exact smile.

Maleficent grunted, slamming down her scepter hard onto the ground below. "Fine, have it your way! Don't take too long!" Maleficent agreed, this time with a smile that was much more genuine to her character.

Ursula chuckled and nodded in agreement as she linked arms with her daughter and headed the other way.

Maleficent groaned, shaking her head in the denial as she turned around. She looked at Mal, fuming, and walked over to her right side so the two wounded up walking together.

"Be sure to keep an eye on that witch!" Maleficent whispered-yelled.

"Yes, Mother." Mal sighed.


	4. Heigh Ho, To Auradon We Go!

**Author's Note:** Again, thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think, I'd love to hear your opinions, and critiques and such. We finally get to see more of Auradon at the end! I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Read, review, favorite and follow! Thanks! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Heigh Ho, To Auradon We Go!**

Ursula had walked a bit further into the bazaar and turned around to make sure that Maleficent, nor any of her goblins or minions, or any other bystanders weren't around to eavesdrop or interrupt.

But no one dared to lurk around Ursula...

Uriana finally decided to break her silence once she realized they were all alone.

"School in Auradon? With those guys? You never said that was a part of the plan! If I would have–"

"Silence child, and let me explain!" Ursula interrupted. Uriana nodded. "Princey's new proclamation is to allow the children of the Isle of the Lost to live and go to school with the children of Auradon."

Uriana nodded her head once again, as she reluctantly listened.

"You see, I'm not the only villain with a plan of escape for us." Ursula whispered.

"Obviously." Uriana said.

"Maleficent's plan is to retrieve one of the most powerful, magical, weapons in all of Auradon for her to have at her disposal: Fairy Godmother's magic wand."

Uriana's eyes widened in shock, blinking as her only way to respond. When her mother said she had a task, she just assumed she'd have to find the remote and release the barrier. Or somehow steal one of the boats by the wharf to escape. A heist of this nature took time. It required a fool-proof plan.

And unfortunately, it required a team.

"Wait, she told you her plan?" Uriana asked in disdain.

"Not intentionally, of course. I knew having her daughter steal one of my necklaces from me would be beneficial to us both, someday. I heard her talking plotting outside of Mal's room as soon as the goblin told me the news though the hidden microphone inside of it. A shame, innit?"

Uriana's face had relaxed once she took a second to process the information. "So, what? Help Mal and the others grab the wand for Maleficent? How does that help–"

"It doesn't." Ursula interrupted again. "You see, Maleficent and I aren't on the best of terms."

 _That's putting it lightly_ , Uriana said to herself. She recalled all of the stories that the customers had spilled on the election of who should rule over the Isle of the Lost. Many had competed for it, such as Frollo, Gaston, both the Evil Queen and the Queen of Hearts, but Ursula herself believed if anyone should lead them, it should have been her. She knew what it meant to be banished, she had been banished twice after failing to overthrow King Triton. If anyone could have came up with a plan off the island, Ursula definitely had the experience.

But Maleficent, unfortunately, had the power. The goons. The goblins. And the fear instilled in many for the vote to be unanimous. Ursula wasn't a woman to cross, but as a human, she just couldn't compete.

When Maleficent had won, a nasty rivalry had brewed. Ursula moved herself to the further side of the isle and begun a restaurant. She figured the best way to get to the villains' rotten hearts would be straight through their stomachs, like a woman would with a man, she had once told Uriana.

"Once she grabs that wand and escapes, she'll get rid of anything or anyone in her way. And your mother is probably at the very top of her list. I have to beat her at her own game and take matters into my own hands!"

"So grab the wand before Mal can?"

"Only if plan A doesn't follow through."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure the magic wand's a very powerful weapon for anyone that can wield it. But I know of a weapon even stronger than a small, insignificant stick."

Uriana gasped. "You're talking abo–"

"The trident." Ursula finished quietly. "With that trident and my power, I will be unstoppable! You, Uma, Marina, your aunt, and I will be the queens of the seas, watching our subjects cower and suffer under our rule!"

Uriana only stared at her mother silently with her dark eyebrows raised and her jaw slightly dropped. Ursula was asking her to do what many have only dreamed of. What many deemed impossible and insane. What many had seen as foolish.

And what few had actually came close to succeeding.

"–you think _I_ can steal the trident on my own?" Uriana asked with a hopeful smile.

"Nope." Ursula said with a cackle to wipe away Uriana's face. "I expect it of you. You are my daughter, aren't you?"

"Well, duh, bu–"

"No buts! No excuses! Your aunt had even grabbed hold of the trident! Think of it as a family tradition!" Ursula whispered-yelled.

"So you're picking me over Uma?"

"That's right!" Ursula sung, before chuckling to herself. "I mean, I could send Uma. But you've already grown so accustomed to the others. And from what I heard happened here and at Heads, you all work so well together. Mal would be a bit more trusting with you than with your sister, she's so loud and brash. They'd never see it coming from you!"

"See what coming?"

Uriana and Ursula turned to their left to spot Uma, with a confused look as she had slowly approached the rest of her family. Her eyes bounced from Ursula, who chuckled once they made eye contact, back to Uriana, who took her attention to the ground, and continued to do so.

"A few of the pirates back at the restaurant said you were headed this way. What's up?"

Ursula then forced a smile. "Uma! Glad you're here, poopsie! Great news, your sister's going to Auradon!"

"What?!" Uma replied in anger. "I heard about her little flash-mob and all but that's nothing compared to what I did to that stupid witch school. I got Harriet, Harry, and CJ–"

"You lost, Uma! A deal's a deal! Uriana managed to destroy the Queen of Hearts' salon and scare off the townspeople! If anyone's gonna get this right, it's your sister! Take a few notes!" Ursula yelled.

Uriana looked up at Uma, who for once, didn't have anything to say. Her mouth was open, twitching ever so slightly as if she were about to say something but didn't. Couldn't, in a sense. Her eyes were intense and teary-eyed as she played the staring game with Ursula.

There was that feeling again. Feeling sorry for her sister as Ursula had belittled and reprimanded her again as if she wasn't her own daughter, with that conniving, signature smirk of hers. Uriana did her best to ignore it as Uma slowly turned to her. She scoffed, as she eyed Uriana up and down as if they had never been acquainted with one another.

Both of the twins crossed their arms as Uma approached Uriana, who did her best not to gulp for comfort, despite needing to.

"Congrats! I'm _so_ _happy_ for you!" Uma beamed with toothy smile. She scoffed again and shook her head in denial before she took off in a run.

Uriana stared until Ursula snapped to get her attention. "She'll get over it, after you do exactly as I say."

Ursula gestured to her left side and took the black strap off of her arm that Uriana hadn't paid any attention to at all. She held the actual bag in her hands and opened it to show Uriana.

She leaned down and immediately scrunched her face into a hard cringe. Most of the bag space was occupied by air-tight bags filled with chum, rot, old anemone and plankton, four small glass vials filled with a muggy, dark violet liquid inside, and a few other especially old ingredients that made up the menu back at Ursula's Fish and Chips.

"You packed me lunch?" Uriana asked in disgust.

"These aren't just ingredients to make today's special, child." Ursula then reached her hand inside bag and pulled out the last two items covered at the bottom. "They're also the main ingredients to a handful of potions I've made over the years. The more intermediate and advanced potions will be tricky but with these, you'll be prepared."

In front of Uriana's face, Ursula had dangled a small, dark gray, rough, leather-like covered book that had the words "Spells" written in dark purple ink underneath a gold, Nautilus emblem on the front cover. Wrapped around the book was a silver necklace with an ancient, dingy, white, Nautilus shell pendant like Ursula's original, only smaller.

"No way..." Uriana trailed off in awe.

Ursula then handed the bag over to Uriana. She put the strap across her torso and right shoulder, holding the bag close to her left side as Ursula unwrapped the necklace from the book and flipped the pages slowly.

"I've written spell books over the years for you and your sister to learn from. The necklace, though, isn't as powerful as mine but it'll definitely get the job done. I found it at the wharf. You'll want to keep this on your person at all times once you arrive in Auradon."

"Why?"

Ursula chuckled. "You'll see."

Uriana raised her right eyebrow as she accepted the spell book hesitantly and placed it inside the bag, zipping it shut. Ursula walked closed to her daughter with the same smirk to place the necklace around Uriana's neck.

Uriana's eyes hadn't left the pendant while Ursula backed away to see how it looked. She nodded in approval then stopped. "Don't disappoint me."

Uriana looked up back at Ursula, and saw the seriousness tone in her sinister gray eyes. Of all the times Uriana had let her mother down, this hadn't compared. Even if her eyes were still gray, Uriana had never been more spooked by her own mother than she had at that moment. Stakes were high, and she'd only ever get one chance. Her only chance to free her family and the rest of the Isle of the Lost, to be deemed a hero among the villains.

"I-I won't." Uriana let out with a mutter.

Ursula's lips curled back into a smirk.

"Good."

* * *

After retrieving the rest of Uriana's luggage, she and Ursula met back up with the villains and their kids in the dining room of the Bargain Castle, right as Mal was handed her mother's spell book and Evie was handed her mother, miniature magic mirror. It turned out that Ursula was right, Maleficent had eyes on the wand. Maleficent had emphasized just how important their mission was to the other parents that were a bit hesitant to send their child away.

This was revenge for Snow White and her seven little dwarves...

This was revenge for Aladdin and his bloated, blue genie...

This was revenge for every little dalmatian that escaped evil's clutches...

This was revenge for Sleeping Beauty, the fairies, and her relentless little prince...

And this was revenge for the merfolk who banished and betrayed the cecaelian sea witch...

A car horn had sounded off right outside of the Bargain Castle. Mal and Maleficent walked out to the balcony to speak privately. Evie immediately shot herself from her chair squealing while the others were leaving. She held up her new mirror proudly and continued to gaze in it.

"Who's the fairest of them all?" the Evil Queen asked.

"Me!" Evie answered proudly with a beaming smile. The Evil Queen scoffed and Evie's smile curled into a frown. "You."

The Evil Queen cheered to herself once she got herself up out of the chair. The mother-daughter duo then left right before Uriana and Jay. Jafar had managed to grab a pillow and a few household items after he and Jay chanted their mantra, "There's no team in I".

Ursula turned around and headed for Mal's room, spotting her necklace lying on the floor and stealing it back, chuckling quietly as she sashayed out of the castle unnoticed.

* * *

Uriana, Evie, and Jay were all taken back and shocked by their escort vehicle as were the other bystanders and townspeople who crowded the black, stretched limousine and the reluctant driver, who got out the limo to open the trunk and the car doors for the guests.

Jay took a walk around the limo, once he placed his bag of mostly stolen goods in the trunk, and nodded with a mischievous grin. He took off his beanie and wiped the crystal hood ornament, only to steal it and place it inside of his vest pockets.

Carlos was next one to get inside the limo, not wasting anytime as he threw the black, garage bag full of his belongings in the trunk while Cruella called after him, chasing him around until he shut one of the door and locked him inside.

"Ingrate!" Cruella De Vil scoffed. She would miss her son. Now, she wouldn't have anyone to fluff her synthetic furs, touch up her roots, or scrape the bunions off of her feet.

Carlos couldn't get to Auradon any faster.

Uriana was next inside, and Evie followed behind shortly after, after the two place most of their things inside the trunk, once the glamour of the town car had worn off on them. Uriana kept the black bag close to her while Evie carried her poison-apple red purse with her new mirror inside.

Mal was the last out of the Bargain Castle. She handed her luggage to the driver and looked up at Maleficent on the balcony, who smiled down at her daughter proudly. Mal nodded in reply, she was ready to please her mother for once.

Once she shut the door, the driver had gotten himself acquainted in his seat and was ready to take off.

"The jackals have landed." He spoke into the mic in his suit.

Uriana scoffed at the code-name and looked out the car windows. Cruella still seemed rather upset. Jafar and the Evil Queen seemed to be the proudest parents in the world. Ursula only smirked to herself as she looked at the black limo, twiddling her thumbs. Maleficent had went back inside, not bothering to watch her daughter and peers drive off.

The others had looked at the limo and the five in envy, whispering and muttering among themselves. Right as the driver buckled himself in, she spotted Uma in the crowd, who snarled with bared teeth, angrily eyeing down the limo. Uriana knew Uma wasn't looking directly at her, but she felt Uma had directed her red-eyed glare at her. And she was probably right.

The limo begun to take off as the crowd watched. No one had ever left the Isle of the Lost and now five teenagers of some of the most wicked villains were getting to leave in style, courtesy to the crowned prince himself.

Uriana, Evie, Jay, and Carlos' brown eyes all jumped to the seductive, tasty, delicious candy inside the limo in pristine, glass jars in front of them. Evie quickly grabbed a piece while Jay and Carlos fought and wrestled for the rest, constantly pushing up against Uriana's right side as she sat the middle of Jay and Evie. Uriana watched the two hooligans like a sibling being annoyed by another. For a hot second, she hoped that the boys in Auradon weren't like them, but then stared back at her bag full of potion ingredients and her spell book. She didn't have time to make any friends. She was going to Auradon purely for business.

Evie took out her make-up kit while Mal sat silently as well, looking out of the window. "You're looking a little washed out, here, let me help you out."

Mal pushed Evie's brush off of face. "Ew! Stop! I'm...plotting."

"Well it's not very attractive." Evie left her alone and shrugged, taking another bite of her blue lollipop.

Uriana laughed, getting Mal to glare back at her. Mal chuckled along, nodding. "Not like that necklace of yours. Where'd ya get it?"

Jay quickly turned to his right, and saw the seashell necklace for himself, grinning and nodding as well.

"Looks like it cost a fortune." Jay said.

"None of your business!" Uriana answered defensively.

Jay squinted his eyes at the girl in disbelief. But before he could reply, he was interrupted by Carlos, talking with a mouth full of chocolate peanut butter cups for the first time, and insisting Jay tried one himself. He took the one from Carlos' hand and practically swallowed the thing whole. He laughed along with Carlos as they experienced the salty and sweet candy together.

Mal spotted a black remote by the candy and inspected in closely. She pressed the button a few times as the limo partition window behind them had been rolled down, unbeknownst to her.

Evie turned at the sound and sudden light, and watched the driver head toward the end of the broken bridge that led to the Auradon Bay right off the island. She gasped.

"Look!" Evie yelled.

The other four looked behind them for themselves and begun to panic. Uriana begun to whimper silently, shaking in her own skin. Despite her under-the-sea roots, water was not her best friend.

"It's a trap!" Carlos yelled.

"No!" Uriana screamed.

Everyone screamed, as the five huddled, cowered, and cuddled into one another tightly. Uriana was in the middle of them all, luckily, as she wrapped her right arm around Jay's torso and wrapped her left arm around Evie's shoulder, her head laying on Jay's arm. Evie leaned in and wrapped her arms around Uriana while Mal wrapped her arms around Evie. Jay's arms were also wrapped around Uriana, his left around her shoulder and her right around her waist. Carlos, meanwhile, hid his face in Jay's vest, hugging onto him for dear life.

A bright, yellow light had blinded all of them, as they waited for their inevitable doom with their eyes closed.

And waited.

And waited..

And waited...

Nothing.

Everyone had looked up slowly, in relief, slowly letting each other go once the light died down. Uriana was sure that they would never speak of that moment of weakness ever again. They weren't friends, just kids who had hung out together and made mischief. Actual relationships with other people were for the weak and the goody-goody.

"What just happened?" Carlos asked

"Are we dead?" Uriana asked.

Everyone looked out of the back window, at the new, sudden, yellow, pixie-dust road connecting the bridge to the United States of Auradon, with the Auradon Bay underneath them.

"It must be magic!" Evie exclaimed with a smile.

Uriana looked down at her bag with an anticipating smile. She had only heard of the spells that Ursula had cast before, but to actually witness magic at this level in person was entirely different. It was almost overwhelming and breathtakingly beautiful.

Uriana couldn't wait to practice it on her own.

* * *

Estella had finally made it out of her dorm and was headed to the front of the Beast Castle to welcome the new students to Auradon Prep. After struggling with what to wear, she finally settled with a white denim jacket, an aqua blue-green tank top, purple skinny jeans, beige heeled boots with a nice, matching beige belt with a gold chain. She didn't hesitate to also bring her lucky golden hooped earrings as well as her matching golden bangles on her right wrist.

Friendly, casual, yet presentable for such occasion.

As president of the Welcoming Committee, she carried her clipboard and checked off each item off of her to do-list with a purple ink pen.

Marching band?

 _Check._

Laminated blue and gold signs?

 _Check._

Fairy Godmother?

 _On her way._

The villain kids?

 _On their way._

Prince Ben?

 _Also, on his way._

Tour of the campus?

 _Pending._

A welcoming crowd?

 _Somewhat._

Estella had remembered all of the ruckus from yesterday at breakfast. While she was open-minded and excited, others were scared and doubtful of the villain kids. But Estella could understand why. She had heard most of the horror stories since she was four, especially from her own parents who had almost died thanks to an infamous villain on the Isle of the Lost.

But these were their children. And sure, they might've grown up with only bad influences to learn from, scraps to live off of, and a hostile environment to adapt to, they themselves hadn't committed any crimes in Auradon.

 _Yet_ , she remembered Audrey saying at breakfast yesterday.

So, Estella might've been a just a _tad_ bit hesitant. But that wasn't an excuse to mistreat her newest peers just because of their familial history. She would treat them the same as the rest of the mostly high-classed, privileged, peers she's grown up with.

Right before she could head out the entrance doors of the building, she stopped to read a text message from her older brother. He too had an unforgettable encounter with another villain at a young age, and while he wanted to give the kids a benefit of the doubt as well, he knew what the villains were capable of.

It read:

 **Your first encounter with a villain. You ready? ;)**

And while his joke was lighthearted, Estella knew that her brother wanted to check up on her to make sure she was okay. He wasn't much of the overprotective type like their father was, but he always kept an eye out on her. Typical older brother. She laughed to herself as she replied.

 **As ready as I'll ever be. Just hoping everything goes ok. :)**

She took a deep breath and literally tried to shake the nerves out of her body, twisting and turning and swinging all about. She knew that nerves were a good thing, though, it meant she cared.

 _ **CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!**_

Estella had turned around, her pretty brown eyes bouncing off the walls at such a loud, disturbing noise. A few others had jumped and turned around as well, trying to find the source. Everyone had been a little jumpy since the crack of dawn.

The noise was all thanks to a knight in silver, shining armor, waking down the stairs, and everyone had resumed to their activities once they spotted their mascot.

Estella only raised her her eyebrow as she quickly approached the knight in front of the unused fireplace. "Jane, is that you?"

She nodded back. "Sure is." she replied with a nervous giggle.

"Why are you in your mascot costume?"

"For the villain kids." Jane said, as it were obvious.

"There's nothing to be scared of, Jane! Fairy Godmother will be sure t–"

"Oh, I-I-I'm not that scared of them." Jane denied, shaking her head. "Since the rest of cheerleaders are in their uniforms with the marching band, the caterers, and the orchestra, it'd only make sense for the mascot to be there too. Plus, the press is–"

"What!" Estella interrupted. Jane flinched under her armor, causing more quiet clank noises at her every move. "I didn't ask for the orchestra? Or caterers. Or the cheerleaders for that matter, otherwise I would've been wearing my uniform. Who told you this?"

"Audrey did yesterday, after the meeting you held yest–"

"Audrey!" Estella said to herself, nodding. It all made sense now. Audrey was the kind of girl who needed to be in charge, in control, and in the spotlight. And when she was, everything had to be extravagant! First class! Name brand! Over the top! The bigger (and pinker), the better!

Estella sighed, massaging her thick, voluminous, naturally wavy-curly brown hair. "Where is Audrey?"

"Outside now, I think."

"Thank you!" Estella nodded again, with a somewhat forced smile. "Can you hold this though? I don't want to think about using it against her."

"Um, sure..." Jane trailed, grabbing the clipboard from the girl.

"And Jane, please get out of that mascot uniform. We'll be fine, I promise!" Estella said with beaming, bright smile.

Her smile faded as she turned on heel and marched right to the doors. Audrey had only joined the Welcoming Committee yesterday, and she had already tried to go behind Estella's back. She was a princess, but at school, everyone was treated equally. All of the ideas that Audrey had suggested at the meeting weren't necessarily bad. The orchestra was a nice touch, and the cheerleaders radiated positive vibes and cheers with their smiles. And who didn't love caterers?

Estella figured it'd be a bit too much for the villain kids though. Overwhelming, a huge culture shock from what little they had grown accustomed to. And knowing the press, the kids would only get harassed for the terrible life choices their parents had made. Estella didn't want that for them, and she knew that Ben wouldn't either.

She just wanted to treat them like your everyday, average, new student.

Estella fiercely pushed the doors opened and stopped right there at the entrance. She gasped.

It was a nightmare...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Cookies to whoever can guess who Estella's parents are. A HUGE hint would be what she's wearing and her brother. ;)

And bonus points to whoever can guess who Lyric and Aria's parents are as well (we'll meet up with the twins again in the next chapter, I promise). Thanks again for reading! :)


	5. Welcome Change As The Rule

**Author's Note:** We'll see who's right in the next chapter! (or this chapter if you read between the lines) ;)

Finally, the AKs meet the VKs! And things will get tense, awkward, and...romantic (probably even more so with these new characters floating around)? I'll let you guys check it out for yourselves though. This chapter's longer, so you've been warned. Please read, review, favorite, and follow, I love to hear your opinions and critiques and such. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! :)

The name of this chapter is most of the quote from Denis Waitley, just to let you know. And again, I only own Uriana, Lyric, Aria, Estella, and original character interpretations of other characters. Everything else belongs to Disney.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Welcome Change As The Rule But Not The Ruler**

Estella wanted to scream her head off at the chaos that had ensued outside.

Across the street from the Beast Castle on a small flight of stairs, the orchestra and the marching band were trying to get in sync with one another without their instructor to calm everyone down. Or the clashing racket they attempted to call music. Most of the press and even the paparazzi were right in front of the Beast Castle, casually talking among themselves as if they owned the place. The cheerleaders circled around the marble statue of King Adam, practicing their cheers as loudly as humanly possible. Meanwhile, the caterers were nowhere to be found.

And neither was Prince Ben or the Fairy Godmother...

As much as Estella wanted to get her point across (loudly) to each and every last individual, she only needed to speak to the person solely responsible for all of this.

She spotted Audrey by the front with Aria where the VKs would be arriving. They were both being interviewed by another journalist about Prince Ben's first ever proclamation. Seeing as that both Audrey and Aria were princesses of their respective kingdoms, their opinions would be very valuable to The Auradon Times and their fans.

Estella had only walked a few steps forward before the other members of the press and paparazzi had begun to swarm around her. She remained calm as she pressed forward; despite not being royalty herself, her family was quite popular back in her hometown and were very close to Ben and his parents once her father started working for King Adam.

"Audrey!" Estella called over the questions and cameras that were going off. Audrey turned toward Estella then back at the journalist and nodded, who quickly jotted a couple of last minute notes and left the two girls alone unlike the horde behind Estella.

Audrey nudged her head forward behind Estella once Estella had reached her. Estella turned around and sighed. "I'd like to speak with her in private, please."

But the scavengers were relentless.

"We just have a few questions!"

"Please!"

"It won't take long!"

Estella nodded with a smirk. "All right. But before I begin, I just want to commend you guys for being out here. Interviewing the villain kids about the sins of their parents and their failures takes guts. I just hope they don't react the wrong way, you know?"

Their eager, anticipated smiles faded into concerned frowns under a second flat. They looked among each other and shook their heads no simultaneously.

"We'll be back in a month!" one interviewer said quickly.

The swarm took off in run with loud yelps as Estella watched with her growing smirk, waving goodbye. She turned back to Audrey and Aria. "Hey guys."

Aria replied with an eager smile. "Hi, Estella!"

"Looks like we're matching today, nice white jacket you got there!" Estella started to smile back at Aria. She extended her right arm and rubbed Aria's jacket clad right shoulder. Aria stood still, and watched her warm, tanned, careful hand go up and down her sleeve. "What is it made out of? Dyed seaweed?"

Aria and Estella shared a laugh before Aria answered. "No, it's just linen!"

Audrey clapped her hands together, with a somewhat forceful smile that wiped away Estella's and Aria's. Estella would've pulled her hand back had Aria not pushed it off harshly. "Hey! Just the girl I wanted to see! Do you think you could get your father and the rest of the guard out here before the villains arrive?" Audrey asked.

"Why would my father and the guard need to be here before the villain _kids_ arrive?"

"A safety precaution, just in case." Audrey shrugged.

Estella couldn't think with the orchestra and marching band right in front of her. Every fiber in her being had flinched as most of the orchestra and marching band attempted a chord in C major. "I'll be right back!"

Audrey nodded okay then shrugged to Aria as Estella power-walked to the army of instrumentally talented students inaudibly arguing with one another.

"Orchestra, you're out! Sorry, there's just too much going on right now and it'd make more sense for for the marching band to be here. Marching band, get ready, please?"

Two of the trumpet players on the marching band, Doug and Nigel, had cheered and high-fived each other while the orchestra had gathered their instruments and stands and dragged themselves back to the music room.

"Thanks, Estella!" Nigel said.

"You're the best!" Doug complimented.

"No problem!" she yelled on the way back to the two princesses.

"What was that for?" Audrey asked, crossing their arms.

"Did you hear them earlier?!"

"I think they were reaching a compromise!" Audrey replied.

"Yeah, to deafen the new kids!" Estella replied with a mock smile. "And what's up with the press _and_ the paparazzi?"

"This is Benny Bunny's big day! His first proclamation! It'll go down in the history books and I just want to make sure it's captured perfectly! What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't support him?"

"First off, Pinky, you went behind my back to do it!" Estella begun.

"I did what I felt had to be done! Aria and I really wanna show the villains–"

"Villain kids!" Estella corrected again.

"Whatever! Aria and I want to show them the glitz, glamour, and glory of the United States of Auradon and our school. What is so wrong with that?"

Estella sighed in defeat. She couldn't stay mad at Audrey, the girl was trying at least.

Yesterday, she would have voted to have the VKs burned at the stake.

"Nothing." Estella replied hesitantly. "But could you get the rest of the squad away from the statue? They're cluttering it and they're way too loud."

"Sure!' Audrey agreed happily. "Girls, fallback! You're cluttering the statue! And quiet down!" she yelled. And as told, the large group of cheerleaders in royal blue, white, and yellow had scattered in front of the Beast Castle and around the cul-de-sac road to cheer.

"Thanks! I just don't want to spook them, you know? I wanna treat them like regular students. Like us!" Estella explained with a smile

Audrey sighed, and Estella's smile disappeared. "I'll try!"

"Do you know who their parents are?" Aria asked.

"You guys don't know either?" Estella asked. Both of the princesses shook their heads no together.

"Benny Bug wouldn't tell me! I just hope they aren't too evil..." Audrey said, her voice trailing.

Estella held her tongue and took a breather, hoping that Audrey was only talking about their parents and not the new students. The kids weren't evil! Estella was ninety five percent sure of it.

"I just hope Ben didn't make a mistake." Aria said to herself.

"Of course he didn't!"

The three girls turned behind them to spot Lyric standing behind then. Both Audrey and Aria had rolled their eyes while Estella chuckled.

"Why are _you_ here?"

"Because the Crowned Prince asked me to be here. I know support is a lost concept back in Auroria but here in Auradon, we have each other's back." Lyric replied with a smirk. He turned to Aria. "Why are _you_ here?"

Aria moaned while Audrey only glared the prince down. "Knock it off, Lyric! Audrey needed my help!"

"Why do you always take her side? Yes, Princess Audrey! I love you, Princess Audrey! Anything for you, Princess Audrey! Just kiss the girl already!" Lyric mocked.

"I think my _boyfriend_ will be just fine with us three. After all, _girlfriend_ trumps best friend!" Audrey boasted.

Lyric chuckled. Ben and Lyric became best friends when they were four years old at Ben's birthday party, after both of the brunette haired princes realized they both had a parent who wasn't always human, a fact the two used to brag about to other people whenever they could. Since then, the two had been peas in a pod, as had their parents as their sons' friendship grew stronger.

"Who do you think he goes to when he complains about you?"

Audrey gasped while Estella and Lyric chuckled at her reaction. Aria bit her bottom lip, and shook her head.

"He doesn't complain about me! I'm the perfect girlfriend!" Audrey replied with a slightly nervous laugh.

Lyric shrugged his shoulders. Even though he lied, he knew for a fact that Ben deserved better. Ben was starting to second guess his relationship with Audrey, but Ben was too nice to say anything. He was way too nice for her. Lyric understood the initial attraction though. At first glance, Audrey was the perfect girlfriend that any guy would want. And most of them did. A beautiful, popular cheerleading princess with an athletic dancer's build and a kingdom to call her own one day.

However, Aria and Audrey had been best friends for just as long as Ben and Lyric. With that friendship came multiple sleepovers back at Lyric and Aria's castle that Lyric grew to resent over the years, learning more about just what kind of princess Audrey really was.

Aria deserved better too...

"And besides, at least our relationships is still strong." Audrey bragged as she glanced between Estella and Lyric.

"We're just better as friends. No biggie!" Estella replied, fist-bumping Lyric.

"And we only went on two dates in two months. I hardly even call it a relationship!" Lyric added.

"You couldn't stop laughing after our first kiss!"

Lyric lifted both of his hands in surrender. "Only because of that face you made!"

The two broke out into a contagious laughing fit after Lyric attempted to mimic the confused face a few times. Aria even giggled but flinched at the sound of Audrey snapping her perfectly manicured pink fingers. Once Aria caught her glare, her smile faded as well.

"If you and Ben are so close, you should know who the kids' parents are." Audrey said.

"...I don't." Lyric muttered, stuffing his hands in his khaki pants pocket.

Audrey, Aria, and Estella laughed as Lyric shook his head no.

A smirk then grew on his face. "But neither do you three. And I doubt you want to be outnumbered if you're so worried..."

Lyric begun laughing that time around while Audrey huffed. Aria shook her head no while Estella couldn't help but to join in on Lyric's laughing fit.

"Ben still would've told me first!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Not before telling me!" Lyric argued.

"Then why don't you know?"

"If girlfriend trumps best-friend, why don't _you_ know either?"

Their arguing only increased in volume but Audrey and Lyric were inauidble once everyone else's eyes had spotted the black limousine drive in the cul-de-sac slowly. Estella gasped, her eyes bulging out of her head. The marching band were still working on their warm ups moments before they hurriedly ran across the street and got into formation. Not all of the Welcoming Committee members were there, and Prince Ben and Fairy Godmother were still nowhere to be found.

Aria cupped Audrey and Lyric's face and turned them toward the black town car. Lyric and Audrey's eyes had widened along with Estella, Aria, and the bystanders in the background.

The villain kids had arrived without Ben and the Fairy Godmother.

Estella turned to Audrey, pushing her shoulder. "Call Ben!"

"I left my phone in my room!"

Lyric reached for his phone in his light blue denim blazer pocket. "I'll call him."

"Places everyone!" Estella yelled.

"Three! Two! One!" Doug counted off.

The marching band had played one of their original crowd favorites, swaying as a unit to the beat of their up tempo, inspiring, peppy music.

"Ben? Ben! Where are you? The villain kids–"

"Are on their way!"

The driver had already begun to drive off as Ben and the Fairy Godmother approached the four confused teenagers and the marching band. The marching band finally stopped, sighing in resentment and talking among themselves. The rest of the cheerleaders were practicing among themselves. Once Ben greeted Doug and Nigel, Lyric hung up his phone and initiated his famous, secret handshake once the two were close enough and shared a laugh. Ben quickly hugged Estella, then Aria, before he got to Audrey and hugged her for a moment longer. She puckered her lips, expecting a quick peck, but instead reluctantly accepted a kiss on the top of her head.

"False alarm!" Estella yelled with a laugh. She sighed in relief and threw her fist in the air.

The Fairy Godmother herself smiled at the four other students standing before her. They all replied with a smile back, when the Headmistress of Auradon Preparatory Boarding School was happy, everyone was. She radiated positivity and goodness with every step she took, levitating was a thing of the past as was her magic. She enveloped her hands together, and took a quick look at her surroundings, nodding.

"I have to say, it's nice to see you all so supportive! Uniting as one for goodness, as the generation before you had. Your parents would be so proud!"

The other four nodded back understandingly.

"The driver says they'll be here at twelve. We have about ten minutes left for any final preparations." Ben announced, looking down at his royal blue and yellow watch.

Fairy Godmother and the other four nodded back again. She walked around and greeted the cheerleaders and the other students and faculty that were holding signs and waving flags. The marching band were quietly rehearsing a few chords, tuning their instruments to sound their best.

Aria tapped her foot impatiently for about a minute until she turned to Ben. "So who are their parents? We wanna know!"

Everyone looked at Aria, giggling nervously as she started to blush. She didn't mean to be so loud. "Sorry! I just think it'd be better if we knew before they got here so we can get over the initial shock."

"Plus, they really wanted to know!" Audrey chimed in.

Lyric rolled his eyes and looked directly at Audrey. " _We all_ do."

Ben raised an eyebrow at his friends. "Are you sure you guys wanna know?"

"YES!" said Lyric, Audrey, Estella, Aria and the marching band.

Ben laughed. "All right, but I'm warning you, I started with those who might've needed our help the most. Don't freak out, okay?"

Lyric and Estella nodded back, while Aria took a breather as she took Audrey's right hand and squeezed. Audrey forced a smile as she waited. The marching band huddled closer and had stopped playing all together as they all stared at Ben.

"Cruella DeVil's son." Ben begun.

Audrey had already begun to panic, whining while her lips were still holding a smile. Aria felt Audrey squeeze her hand tighter and cringed. Nigel and Doug looked back at each other, sending worried glances for their instructor. Everyone else had managed to keep their poker faces.

"The Evil Queen's daughter."

"Yay..." Doug muttered to Nigel, once everyone their attention to the trumpet player. Nigel had pat his back comfortingly and rubbed his shoulder while Doug started to calmly breathe slowly yet heavily. Audrey whined again, closing her eyes as she squeezed Aria even tighter, wincing at the girl's tight grip.

"It'll be okay, Doug, I promise." Ben said. He cracked his neck then rolled his shoulders before he continued. "Jafar's son."

"Hopefully Aziz will be okay." Nigel whispered to Doug.

Ben paused and looked around, to see how everyone reacted. Poker faces. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. Before Ben continued, he looked back at Audrey, then at Lyric and Aria. Audrey hadn't made a noise when Jafar was mentioned, but her hand was still glued to Aria's, swinging the girl's hand wildly as she waited for her boyfriend to finish. Aria herself seemed nervous, but that was usual. Lyric waited patiently as well, nodding at his best-friend to continue.

Ben looked at the ground and sighed before pulling his head back up to face the music. His eyes moved from Audrey and Aria, then back to Lyric. They'd find out sooner or later.

"And the daughters of Maleficent and Ursula."

Audrey and Aria gasped together, jaws dropped, as they squeezed their hands even tighter together. Aria's right hand extended out and grabbed the nearest hand toward her, Estella's. Her grip was just as tight and while Estella winced silently, she didn't bother to let go. Lyric's eyes had widened while everyone else begun to murmur to themselves. Even Estella muttered "Woah", to herself quietly as she scratched the back of her head.

"What?" Audrey finally asked. "You're allowing the daughters of evilest villains of the land and sea to come to school with us?! Benny Babe, that's insane!"

Ben had rolled his eyes. Audrey was starting to sound a lot like his dad, Chad, and many of the other naysayers of his proclamation. "Audrey, they are not their parents! But they'll never get a chance at a regular, normal life if they're trapped on that island with the rest of the actual villains who committed actual crimes against the kingdoms!"

Audrey wanted to argue, but Ben's eyes gleamed with tenacity and the villain kids were going to arrive soon anyway. She sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Fine, let's get them a chance!" she finished with a strained smile.

Aria was breathing like Doug now, slowly, calmly, and yet heavily as she nodded. Her (now even) pale(r) hands had released themselves from Audrey's and Estella's and she combed the scalp of her deep brown, almost black, wavy, upper-back length hair. Better now then later, right?

Lyric's eyes were still widened as he stood idly starring off into space.

"Lyric? You okay?" Ben asked, approaching him.

Lyric looked back at Ben quickly and attempted to chuckle. "Uh yeah. I'm just trying to take it all in. I wouldn't think Ursula or Maleficent would have had kids, you know?" he replied, his voice shaky, especially at the names of the villains.

"If you don't feel comfortable, you don't have to-"

"No!" Lyric interrupted, shaking his head. "No, I wanna be here. This is your first proclamation, Ben. I wanna be here from beginning to end. Count me in!"

Ben smiled, and pat Lyric on his strong shoulders. "Thanks."

Lyric smiled back and the two initiated their secret handshake again, only slower, finishing with a snap, laughing.

Ben turned and spotted Fairy Godmother beckoning him to come over to her with a few of the faculty members. He waved at her. "I'll be back, guys. Let's do this!"

The marching band were getting themselves back into formation, talking and waiting idly for the signal to begin playing for the villain kids. Lyric, Aria, Audrey, and Estella watched Ben as he jogged toward the Beast Castle.

Audrey tapped Lyric's shoulder with a grin to get his attention. "I know support is a lost concept back in Seaside but here in Auradon–"

"Shove it, Audrey!" Lyric said, gritting his teeth.

Audrey only laughed, turning around and waiting for Ben to greet the newest kids in the kingdom once they had arrived. Aria paced back and forth a few feet away from her. Estella took her attention back to her cellphone while Lyric turned his head to Audrey then back to Ben, chuckling at the joke in his head.

 _Maybe Ben's next girlfriend will be from the Isle..._

* * *

Uriana sighed in relief once she spotted the blue and gold sign of the school. It said in bold, light blue letters: **WELCOME TO AURADON PREPARATORY BOARDING SCHOOL**.

She chuckled at the last part of the sign that read: **Goodness doesn't get any better**. She wasn't here to be good, she was here to do the exact opposite. And so were the others.

Evie acted like a fangirl, gushing over every last piece of scenery. From the healthy, tall, evergreen trees to the beautiful, ancient buildings and castles that hadn't decayed, dusted, or had been graffitied by the great citizens of the United States of Auradon.

Carlos and Jay were fighting over a music player, a video game console, and a blue towel all at the same time, still ramming themselves into Uriana's right side. She had pushed them back occasionally as they were on their way to Auradon Prep but eventually gave up once it had proven to be useless.

Mal still sat silently with a blank expression on her face after realizing she only had the remote to the driver's garage and not the barrier. She continued looking out of the window and occasionally catching a wary glance with Uriana.

The black limousine had pulled into the cul-de-sac driveway of the school, greeted by the students and faculty members waving hello with their welcome signs and blue and yellow flags while the cheerleaders jumped, flipped, and danced with their radiant, bright smiles. Mal scowled through the window while Evie's smile only grew bigger.

 _Do they know who we are,_ Uriana thought to herself with a raised eyebrow. Why would _they_ be so eager to welcome _them_ into their school? Maybe stealing the trident and the wand wouldn't be so hard if the people were that naive...

Peppy, uptempo, encouraging music only grew louder at the limousine drove closer to the school. The three girls all turned to spot the white, royal blue, and yellow dressed marching band swaying back in forth happily in front of the marble statue of King Adam and the Beast Castle. There were a few other people standing behind the marching band but Uriana couldn't see past the band to know who they were or how many.

The black limousine stopped and the driver had put the vehicle in park, getting out of the car to let the five out.

Carlos was the first one out, still wrestling with Jay as the two wrestled and tugged over the blue towel, leaving little Carlos on the road as Jay was relentless. The marching band stopped playing at the sight of the two VKs fighting, while the students and faculty stopped waving their signs and cheers and stood in shock.

Evie stepped out next, twirling in awe at the scenery of the school while Mal pushed her way through Jay to get out.

Uriana was on her way out next, glancing back at her bag, then her down at her chest...

Only to realize her necklace was missing...

Uriana looked out the window and saw the marching band part to the left and right, allowing a short, seemingly middle-aged, brunette woman in a unique, lavender dress and blazer with a pink tie to walk through with a hopeful smile.

Behind her were five teenagers closely following behind her, two handsome brunette boys and three pretty brunette girls all groomed and smiled. She recognized the boy formally dressed in the blue blazer with the Beast Royal Crest of Arms on his chest as Prince Benjamin, son to King Beast and Queen Belle. Many defamed propaganda posters of their faces had hung on the buildings back on the Isle and his resemblance to his parents was uncanny. He had his mother's soft eyes, yet his father's strong jaw. The fact that he was dressed in all Auradon colors, royal blue, white, and yellow, was also a dead give away.

The girl Prince Ben had linked on his arms must have been his girlfriend. Her smile seemed a bit forced, but it was still a very pretty smile. Her tanned, brown skin was a few shades lighter than Uriana's brown skin, unblemished, conditioned, glowing, and soft. Her brown hair was perfectly curled and cascaded to her chest elegantly, wearing a blue cardigan with a gold and pink dress, with beige heels and a matching pink bag on her side.

The other teenagers stood behind Ben and the girl in pink. The tallest girl wearing the purple pants and white jacket stood almost as tall as Ben and the other boy. Her smile seemed genuine as she waved at the four VKs. The other boy's smile on her left was as well, but much more relaxed than Ben's. He was about an inch shorter than Ben, but just as handsome none the less with very blue eyes that stood out thanks to his slightly tanned skin. He seemed to be the most casual as his hands were stuffed in the pockets of his khaki pants, wearing a white long-sleeve henley shirt under his blazer, red loafers, and a unique bracelet with a familiar gold seashell pendant wrapped on it. Something about him seemed familiar as she stared at him...

Uriana finally shifted her eyes over at the last girl. Her smile was nervous, but friendly, and her eyes were just as blue as the other boy's. In fact, if Uriana had to guess, the two were probably siblings given the similar facial features. Something seemed oddly familiar about them both, especially with the purple and green dress. Something made her gold seashell earrings seemed to glow under the sun.

"Come on out, no need to be afraid!" The woman encouraged sweetly.

Uriana surveyed her seat one final time. Wrappers and crumbs had covered the floor and sprinkled the seats, while the black remote had lied still where Mal was seated.

No necklace in sight.

Uriana sighed as she quickly got out of the limo, pushing through Jay and Carlos while she looked down on the road to see if had fell. She felt the need to squint her eyes once she looked back up, the Isle of the Lost was never this sunny thanks to the barrier. Uriana was greeted with the woman's warm smile as well as the smiles of the other Auradonian teenagers. The other boy and the girl in the purple and green dress stared at her the minute she got out of the limo, and she noticed as she stood idly. Uriana cocked her head to the right as she looked directly at the two and soon their very blue eyes had looked back at each other nervously, shrugging and whispering among each other.

"Guys, we have an audience!" Mal said through her forced smile, directed at the woman.

"Just cleaning up!" Jay tried to laugh off nicely. "Get up!" he then ordered Carlos, pulling the smaller boy up.

"Leave it like you found it!" The woman sung with a smile. "And by that, I mean just leave it!" she clarified.

Jay threw the game console he held in his arm back inside the limo, as well as the towel he and Carlos were fighting over and the music player. He shut the door and finally managed to get a good luck at the three girls in front of him. He swaggered up to them, crossing his strong, bare arms to showcase his biceps with a confident grin while Uriana, Mal, and Carlos moaned and rolled their eyes as they watched.

"Hello, ladies. The name's Jay." he said flirtatiously, with a wink of his right eye.

All three girls had laughed together. The taller girl's laugh was flirtatious and inviting, as she waved and winked right back at Jay. The girl in pink laughed snobbishly, while the girl in purple and green laughed nervously, looking away from the Arabian thief. Ben and the other boy looked back at each other and nodded with a chuckle, couldn't blame a guy for trying, while Jay only nodded and smiled.

The woman slid in between the girls and Jay. "Welcome to Auradon Prep!"

Jay's smile wavered and he retreated back to the other four VKs as the woman and the five teenagers behind her walked closer to the VKs.

"I'm Fairy Godmother, Headmistress!" The woman continued with a little curtsy.

Uriana's eyes had widened at the realization, as did Mal's, Carlos', Evie's, and Jay's. She wouldn't need the necklace if she could grab that wand from Fairy Godmother now.

" **THE** Fairy Godmother?! As in 'bippity-boppity-boo'?" Mal recited.

"Bippity-boppity-you know it!" she nodded.

"Yeah, I always wondered what it was like for Cinderella when you just appeared out of nowhere!" Mal said with a smile that relaxed Ben and the other four teenagers behind Fairy Godmother. She smiled humbly as Mal continued. "With that sparkly wand, and warm smile...and that _sparkly wand_!"

Uriana slid next to Mal, throwing her arm around Mal's shoulder as she nodded in agreement. "And such inspiring wisdom!" Uriana added with a big smile, pinching the back of Mal's arm. Mal turned to face Uriana and the two shared a "laugh" until Uriana let go.

"That was a long time ago. And as I always say, don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future!" Fairy Godmother said, waving her hands in front of her face with her optimistic smile.

Mal and Uriana turned to each other and "smiled", raising their eyebrows before they turned back to face Fairy Godmother, the prince, and company.

Ben stepped ahead of Fairy Godmother with the girl in pink. The other three behind them followed behind them. "It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben."

" _Prince_ Benjamin, soon to be king!" the girl in pink emphasized and praised.

"You had me at prince!" Evie said in admiration, walking toward Ben. "My mom's the queen, which makes a princess!" she said with a curtsy.

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here." said the girl in pink with a glare sent Evie's way. "And neither do you."

 _They don't call her the Evil QUEEN for nothing_ , Uriana thought in Evie's defense, as she watched her smile vanish once she rose up and regrouped with herself, Mal, Carlos, and Jay.

"This is Audrey!" Ben introduced with a nervous chuckle.

" _Princess_ Audrey! His girlfriend!" she corrected him again with her beautiful, straining smile. She took his hand and coyly giggled. "Right, Benny Boo?"

Ben nodded at Audrey as they both giggled at each other, while Uriana watched Mal, the other boy, and the taller girl in purple pants all roll their eyes at the couple.

"Ben, Audrey, and the others are gonna show you all around and I'll see you tomorrow!" Fairy Godmother said, gesturing to the group of kids. She pushed through Ben and Audrey's hands dramatically and walked forward, separating the two supposed lovebirds "The doors of wisdom are never shut! But the library hours are from eight to eleven and as you may have heard I have a little thing about curfews!"

Mal and Uriana chuckled once they got the pun, and Fairy Godmother clicked her tongue and smiled at the two before leaving the ten teenagers alone. Behind her, the marching band followed and most of the cheerleaders and other students and faculty members begun retreating as well or carrying on with their previous activities.

Mal, Uriana, Carlos, Jay, and Evie stared back at Ben, Audrey, and the other three in anticipation as they smiled back at the five in awkward silence. Uriana noticed the two with the very blue eyes still whispering and stealing glances at her at every chance they thought she wasn't looking.

But she was.

And she just about had it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** P.S, the polyvore link is up on my profile (or should be, at least)! I'm not done with all the sets yet but I've got a few characters up already. Check it out ;)


	6. Intention

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took a little longer than usual, I did a few last minute changes to the outline (in terms of Uriana's roommate and when you'll meet them). This chapter's a long one. Please read, review, favorite, follow, and enjoy, I'd love to hear your opinions and critiques! And I just wanna say thanks to everyone who's following the fanfic (and has it as a favorite) so far, you guys rock and it's keeping me going! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Intention**

"So are the rest of you going to introduce yourselves or what?!" Uriana suddenly burst out loudly, crossing her arms as she looked directly at the two. Everyone had flinched in shock and looked at Uriana as if she were crazy, even the four VKs. Uriana quieted down as she walked a few feet forward. "Our parents may be evil, but at least _my mother_ taught me common courtesy. It's rude to stare and whisper..."

"My uh apologizes!" the other boy said immediately, raising his hands in surrender. He looked back at his sister and gestured to her, twiddling her fingers nervously. "I'm Lyric and this is my twin sister, Aria."

" _Prince_ Lyric and _Princess_ Aria." Audrey chimed in again.

"Thanks, _Princess_!" Lyric mocked her sweet tone and smile down to a tee before turning to Uriana. "It's just that–"

"You remind us a lot of your mother, Ursula!" Aria finished hesitantly as Lyric was trailing off. "That's all."

 _We just didn't expect you to look like that_ , Lyric thought to himself, eyeing the girl up and down slowly.

Uriana chuckled to herself, shaking her hand and pointing at the twins. "Gee thanks, but what would _you two_ know about _my_ mother?"

Audrey's smile turned in a smirk. "I'm sure all of your parents have been acquainted with!"

Aria chuckled awkwardly with Audrey while Ben watched Lyric sighing and breaking eye-contact with Uriana, looking down at the ground nervously. He raised an eyebrow, it wasn't like Lyric to be nervous.

 _Lyric and Aria_ , Uriana thought as she studied the twins in front of her.

 _Lyric and Aria._

 _LyRIC and ARia?! More like ERIC and ARIel_ , she emphasized the syllables in her head, realizing why the set of twins had looked so familiar before. Their names were dead giveaways when Uriana realized Melody must have been their older sister.

Their parents were responsible for her mother's demise...

"Got it." Uriana laughed awkwardly as well, stepping back beside Mal, who couldn't contain her sneering.

Lyric begun to walk forward to Uriana until Audrey pushed his chest back and glared at the boy, stopping him. He moaned and walked back, smiling to keep the positive vibes going.

The ten teens still stood there awkwardly in front of each other.

The last girl figured it was her time to introduce herself. She clapped her hands together and walked forward past the famous, royal heirs. "And I'm Estella! President of the Welcoming Committee here at Auradon Prep! Why don't you guys introduce yourselves?"

She approached Uriana and extended her arm out for a handshake. Uriana looked doubtfully at the smiling girl before she reluctantly accepted. "Uriana."

Estella then made her way down the line of VKs, shaking each of their hands as they introduced themselves to her.

"You already know my name." said Jay with a wink. He took Estella's hand and kissed it like a gentleman. Aria glared as the two didn't hesitate to break their gaze, nervously twirling her hair around her fingers.

"Mal."

"Carlos."

"Evie!"

Ben followed Estella's lead and approached them all, starting with Uriana with Audrey on his arms. He then moved on to Jay. "It's so, so, so good to finally meet you all..." he trailed off nervously, as Jay rejected the handshake and softly punched the prince in his chest, nodding.

He then moved to Mal, gazing into her eyes as their handshake seemed to last a lifetime. Ben seemed to forgot that they were shaking hands as they looked into each other's eyes and Lyric lit up. He dragged his sister over the VKs to shake their hands as well.

Lyric started with Uriana, like Estella and Ben did before him. His handshake with Uriana was firm, but she noticed he had such soft, warm, strong hands. She bit the inside of her bottom lip nervously as their eyes met and she really noticed just how beautiful and bright the color of Lyric's eyes really were. His smile grew as they held hands but immediately shrunk back into his casual smile as he moved on to Jay, leaving Uriana baffled as her hands shook Aria's delicate, nervous, petite ones.

Ben finally broke out of his trance with Mal and moved on to Carlos, leaving Mal just as baffled as her hands met with Lyric's. He smiled at the girl and winked, and she responded by tightening her grip.

Lyric laughed it off, wincing as Ben continued. "This is a momentous occasion, that I hope will go down in history." he said, hesitantly shaking Carlos' hands, starring directly at his chocolate covered mouth. He smelled his hands. "Is that chocolate?"

Carlos sucked on his fingers before Lyric got to him, and shook his hand loosely and quickly as Ben finished up with Evie. She looked up at him, starstruck, leaving Audrey to tighten her grip around Ben's arm. "The day that our two peoples begin to heal."

"Or the day your people showed our people where the bathrooms are!"

Ben slid over to Mal after her joking comment with a smile. Lyric and Estella couldn't help but to chuckle quietly either. "A little bit over the top?" Ben asked.

"A little more than a little bit." Mal replied.

"Well, so much for my first impression." Ben shrugged.

Ben and Mal shared a laugh together, looking directly into each other. Lyric's grin couldn't have grown any wider, while Uriana watched Mal with a questioning glare. What has gotten into her?

Audrey kept glancing at her boyfriend, and then at Mal, almost fuming. Why was Mal making Ben happy when he was already happy with Audrey? Princes and princesses were made to be together, not princes and VKs...

She had to do something about this...

"Hey, you're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?" Audrey asked, in a seemingly sweet tone with a matching smile. Aria cringed to herself, she knew exactly where this was going. "Yeah, you know what? I totally do _not_ blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff!"

Mal's eyes widened, as she turned to Uriana who shrugged her shoulders. The other VKs glared the pink princess down while Ben continued to chuckle nervously, looking down at the ground. Lyric shook his head while Estella and Aria tried their best to smile.

Audrey chuckled. "Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping–"

"Beauty!" Mal finished, not impressed like most of the people who had the luxury to meet Audrey. Everyone looked back at the purple-haired girl, who mirrored the same smile that faded from Audrey's face. "Yeah, I've heard the name. And you know, I totally _do not_ blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the _whole world_ but my mother to their _stupid christening_."

Ben, Lyric, Estella, and Aria watched Audrey cautiously as she mustered up a fake smile. There was nothing stupid about her family's christenings.

"Water under the bridge!"

"Totes!" Mal agreed in the same, fake, happy tone.

Mal and Audrey fake-laughed together, not breaking eye contact as the laugh died down with an intense glare.

Estella clapped her hands together again, signaling everyone's attention. "I usually lead these things but Ben, would you like to lead the tour today?"

"Of course! Yeah!" Ben gladly agreed. "Auradon Preparatory Boarding School. Originally built 300 years ago and converted to a high-school when my father became king." he gestured to the Beast Castle behind him and begun headed toward it with Audrey on his arm. Aria and Lyric weren't far behind the couple, and the VKs followed reluctantly (sans Evie, who bounced with each step) with Estella holding up the rear.

Jay turned around and shot Estella with his mischievous grin as he walked backwards. "You must be the princess of the kingdom in my heart, right?"

Estella laughed, while Uriana, Carlos, Aria, and Mal scoffed and gagged at the cheesy line. Ben and Lyric looked right at each other and chuckled, while Evie replied with an "Aww". Audrey only rolled her eyes.

"Nice one! Too bad, I'm not a princess though, that line would've worked way better."

"Unless you count detention as a kingdom, then she's the queen almighty!" Lyric added.

He got eight of out the nine teens to laugh alongside him, but then again, he didn't care that Audrey didn't laugh with them so he considered that a plus as well. He looked right over at Uriana, laughing among her people and his smile grew bigger. The VKs never would've dreamed of an Auradonian kid getting detention, as if detention even existed in these parts.

Uriana caught Lyric starring again and cut her eyes back to the ground a second later with the smallest slight of a smile, leaving the prince confused as he turned around.

"So Auradon Prep's for common folk too, then?" Mal asked.

Estella laughed. "You guys have probably heard of my parents. My dad's captain of the guard. Captain Phoebus?"

Evie's eyes lit up again as she ran up beside Estella. "And your mom's his wife, Esmeralda! I love your mother's style! She was my favorite dancer on Dancing With The Royals! She and Aladdin were cheated last year! You look so much like her!"

Estella's smile only grew more confidently as she looked at Evie. This didn't sound like something a villain would say. "Thanks!"

The group of ten were stopped in front the marble statue of King Adam. Estella smiled like a kid at the circus, this was her favorite part. With two claps of Ben's hands, the statue had transformed itself into a beast, one reminiscent of King Adam before his curse was lifted.

Carlos yelled, jumping into Jay's arms for comfort. Everyone turned and witnessed the boy's growing paler at the sight of the monster, shocked more at the reaction than the statue itself.

"Carlos, it's okay! My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man, to remind us that anything's possible." Ben reassured.

"Does he shed much?" Mal asked.

"Yeah, Mom won't let him on the couch." Ben replied, all joking (and sarcasm) aside. Ben sent a smile Mal's way, who did her best not smile back as the group continued to move forward.

* * *

The ten teenagers walked inside the Beast Castle. Uriana managed to spot a few of her new peers staring and gawking at the VKs, whispering among themselves. She simply scoffed to herself, she hated when people stared at her. Ben, Audrey, Aria, Estella and Lyric turned around and faced the VKs as they stopped in the middle of the mainly wooden, traditional, luxurious, highly decorated living space.

"So do you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon?" Uriana asked, gazing around.

"Yeah, like wands and things like that?" Mal asked next. Uriana looked away and rolled her eyes at another mention of the wand, Mal was making it obvious now.

"Yeah, it exists, of course. But it's pretty much retired." Ben answered. "Most of us here are just ordinary mortals."

"Keyword: most." Lyric beamed with a bright, cheeky smile. He lent his fist out to Aria, who fist-bumped it with a giggle herself.

"Who happen to be kings and queens." Mal reminded.

"That's right! Our royal blood lines go back hundreds of years!" Audrey bragged, forcing Ben's arm over her shoulder with her "sweet" smile.

Ben smiled back nervously, looking up and to his right to spot another brunette haired boy coming down the stairs in his marching band uniform and Estella's clipboard. He seemed to be around the same height as Ben, his green eyes hiding behind his adorkable glasses. "Doug! Doug! Come down!" he removed himself from Audrey's hold and walked toward his friend, leaving Audrey with an awkward smile that Mal had no problem returning.

Doug walked back to the group with Ben, their arms thrown over each other. Estella squeezed herself in the middle, throwing her arms over both of the boys. "This is Doug. He's also gonna help with your class schedules and show Jay and Carlos the rest of the dorms, while I take Mal, Evie, and Uriana." Estella introduced. He nodded in conformation.

Ben, Doug, and Estella rejoined with Lyric, Aria, and Audrey. Ben's eyes were back on Mal, and she kept her eyes on him. "I'll see you later, okay? And if there's anything you need, feel free to–"

"Ask Doug and Estella!" Audrey interrupted again. Estella moaned while Mal and Audrey shared another short "laugh" together, that died down and simmered into another intense glaring contest between the two girl. Audrey blinked in relief, as she dragged Ben away. "Come on, guys! We're late!" she sung.

"For what?" Lyric asked, as Aria followed Audrey's lead, grabbing her brother's arm and slowly dragging him away. She waved goodbye to the five, none of which bothering to return the favor.

Before the twins could make it out, Lyric broke hold of his sister's release and walked back to the five.

"Again, nice to meet you guys. I'll see you all around hopefully." Lyric smiled. He paused, looking back at Uriana. "And I'm sorry abo–"

"Lyric!" Aria hissed, once she caught up. She re-linked her arms with his and the two were on their way out again. He waved goodbye to Uriana as she watched him, and she wiggled her fingers back halfheartedly before turning around to face Estella and Doug.

"Doug, take it away!" Estella insisted, gesturing to the five.

Doug waved eagerly. "Hey guys, I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy–" he begun, counting off the names of his dad and uncles. He always managed to forget one. Evie slowly approached him and suddenly, he was in a daze, gazing into the blue-haired vixen's pretty brown eyes. "Heigh ho!"

"Evie. The Evil Queen's daughter." she purred. Uriana, Mal, Carlos, and Jay all quietly complained behind her back as she begun twirling her hair around her leather covered finger. Estella couldn't stop herself from laughing at how flustered (and scared) Doug became.

"Uh, okay! So about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already..." Doug continued nervously. Uriana and Mal approached him and read over his left and right shoulder respectively as he continued. "History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules of the Internet, and uh, Remedial Goodness 101." he read off, his voice cracking. Estella cringed at the name of the last class.

Mal took out another piece of golden candy she happened to save, popping one into her mouth as she looked at Doug. "Let me guess, new class?"

Uriana turned to Estella for an answer, who nodded reluctantly with Doug. Uriana shrugged to Mal and Evie, while the two girls smiled mischievously at one another.

Mal dropped her candy-wrapper onto the floor. "Come on guys, let's go find our dorms!"

Uriana nodded in agreement, running up the stairs, following behind Mal and Evie while Jay and Carlos were behind her. This was taking far too long now. Ursula and Uma were waiting any minute now, probably back at the wharf to begin their reign of terror on Auradon, and especially on Atlantica.

She needed that trident.

"Guys!" Estella called after the five. They all stopped in their tracks and turned around.

"Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way!" Doug pointed at the other flight of stairs on his right.

The five did a U-Turn, following behind Estella while Doug was try to count off the names of his dad and uncles again. Carlos was the last off the flight of stairs and bumped his shoulder into Doug's as he stopped, annoyed.

"Sneezy." Carlos answered.

Who didn't know the names of the Seven Dwarfs?

* * *

"Your room should be the next room over!" Estella informed, after she dropped Mal and Evie off in their rooms. Jay and Carlos were on the floor below her, each floor had alternated between girls and boys. And the rooms and hallways seemed just as luxurious compared to everything else Uriana had seen in Auradon.

The two girls stopped at the wooden door, and Estella looked up at the sign on the door before her hands could turn the doorknob. "What the?"

Uriana had seen it too, but she couldn't find the right words to respond. Starring up at the miniature white erase-board suctioned on the door, written in a pretty, cursive penmanship with a familiar lavender colored marker were the words: **Ursula's Daughters**.

Estella turned to Uriana. "You have a sister?"

Uriana simply nodded, her eyes glued to the erase-board. "Twin."

Her mother had lied to her. Her own mother. Had lied. To her and to Uma. Of all people.

"Why isn't she here?" Estella asked again, in a surprising tone of concern.

Uma was supposed to be here with the others. Not back at the restaurant, taking orders from pirates like Morley or living among the villains like the Queen of Hearts. And Ursula had lied to them.

 _I'd hate to lose either of my best, free workers,_ Uriana had replayed in her head.

And Ursula meant it.

"She didn't want to leave our mom alone."

"Oh! You must miss her, huh?"

Uriana turned to Estella. Her lips were stretched into a concerned frown full of sympathy. Uriana's brows had furrowed just the slightest, she'd never recognized the face before. "Yup."

Before anyone else spoke, Uriana went for the doorknob and attempted to pull the door open. Estella had held it shut. She managed to squeeze herself between Uriana and the door, extended her arms and legs to block any access for Uriana. Her brows furrowed in anger that time.

"What are you doing?!"

"You can't go in there yet. We need to speak to Fairy Godmother first." Estella explained

"Why? It's my room!"

Estella sighed. "We have a mandatory 'buddy-system' that we follow here. No student boards alone, not even a child of a villain. Everyone gets a roommate."

Uriana narrowed her eyes. "You're kidding..."

"Afraid not. Follow me."

But Uriana didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Estella had already grabbed her hand and power-walked to her office without so much as an okay from Uriana.

* * *

Across the campus, and quite a few flights of stairs later, Uriana found herself inside of the very traditional, lavender-decorated colored waiting room of the Headmistress' Office herself, Fairy Godmother. While Uriana waited idly in one of the wooden chairs outside of Fairy Godmother's office, she watched Estella pace around quietly, biting her thumbnail.

The door creaked open and the girls turned in the door's direction.

"Estella?" the secretary called out, in a monotone, almost annoyed tone.

"Relax, I'm not in trouble this time!" Estella reassured. She beckoned Uriana to follow and the secretary nearly ran to her desk, hiding her nose in her computer screen as the daughter of Ursula had just crossed her presence in her office. The old woman was shaking in her sensible flats and Uriana's lips curled into a smirk at the sight of it all, unbeknownst to Estella.

Estella opened the door and spotted Fairy Godmother going through her paperwork once the two walked inside. Though the room practically looked the same as most of the rooms in Auradon that Uriana had seen (minus the baby blue lights), the atmosphere felt different. Lighter, cooler, like a breath of fresh air, her whole body felt...was tingly the best word to describe it? Or perhaps, more tingly. Uriana hadn't noticed until she relaxed in the waiting room chair but her body felt...tingly since she left the Isle of the Lost and Fairy Godmother's office only amplified that feeling to a thousand. It was almost pleasant.

Was it because of her wand perhaps? Had its magic been that powerful?

Couldn't have been, Uriana scanned Fairy Godmother's desk. It was neatly organized with the stack of white papers right underneath her nose and a desk lamp for better lighting. The only thing in her hands was a purple pen, and she highly doubted that Fairy Godmother would have left her magic wand unattended in one of the drawers.

"Children, hello! How's the tour coming along?" Fairy Godmother asked optimistically.

"Great, so far. Doug and I had just shown the new students their dorms, they're getting settled." Estella answered.

"Have they seen the dining hall or the classrooms?"

"We're waiting until lunch to show them the dining hall, actually, so they had someone besides themselves to sit with. Then we're taking them to see the classrooms later."

"How nice of you all! I'll be sure to join you!" Fairy Godmother smiled. "So what brings you here?"

"Uriana doesn't have a roommate, her sister decided to stay on the Isle."

"Oh, that is a problem." Fairy Godmother nodded. "We'll have to find you a roommate soon."

"Maybe a student on the waiting-list?" Estella suggested.

"Maybe, but that could take a while to get in contact with the student, find out if the student's still willing to transfer with a...well you know." Fairy Godmother stopped her rambling once her and Uriana's eyes met, and Uriana nodded back.

Then, an idea clicked.

"Can't you just magic up another bed in Mal and Evie's room for me to sleep in? I'm sure that wand's capable." Uriana offered.

"I could, but it wouldn't be fair to the other students if I gave you three special treatment. Especially if magic was involved."

"So what? I get sent back to the Isle?" Uriana joked.

"Possibly." Fairy Godmother answered.

"What?!"

"You can't send her back! She just got here, Fairy Godmother!" Estella begun to argue. "I'm sure we can think of something."

"What if my sister changes her mind?" Uriana offered. Uriana couldn't go back, not now. She had just left for Auradon not too long ago, and to be sent back to Ursula's Fish and Chips would be humiliating. Mal would never let it go, and she hadn't even had the liberty to practice her own magic yet. She needed more time.

"Well, I'd have to get in contact with Ben to see if Ursula would send your sister as well. But that definitely sounds like a plan!"

"So what happens now?"

"We'll let you stay in your room by yourself for the night, and then we'll see what happens tomorrow. I'm sure it'll all work itself out, dear."

Uriana nodded politely back Fairy Godmother.

 _It better.._.

* * *

Lunch was awkward enough being the new kid, let alone being villain kids. Since it was a Sunday, there weren't as many students around as a school day but there were plenty to outnumber the five outcasts. All eyes were drawn on them the minute Estella had lead the five inside the dining hall. Ben had encouraged (forced) a few of his friends to sit wit him, Estella, Lyric and the rest of the villain kids. After a few introductions, the group sat in an awkward, yet agreed silence, as did most of the dining hall as they watched and gossiped.

After lunch and the tour of the classrooms, Mal ordered the others to meet in Jay and Carlos' room around 11 p.m. to formulate a plan to steal Fairy Godmother's wand. And since Uriana hadn't managed to find a way to the trident, she listened.

Thanks to Evie's new, handheld magic mirror, Carlos' tech savvy with his new, school laptop, and Uriana's reassurance that the wand was not in Fairy Godmother's office (the original plan was to ransack through her belongings), the five found the location of the magic wand floating somewhere inside the Museum of Cultural History.

Good news, it was about two miles away.

Bad news, it was about two miles away.

Sneaking out of Auradon Prep wasn't hard at all. None of the students dared challenged Fairy Godmother's curfew, luckily, but they had made sure to stay quiet and unnoticed.

Once the five were about 30 feet away from the dorms, they all took off in a sprint in the dark. As the campus gradually vanished out of their eyesight, their sprint gradually slowed down into a casual jog on the side of the road, lurking through the trees, following directions from Evie's magic mirror. There wasn't much of anything out there other than a small, sound asleep village nearby, a few barns, and a beautifully green plain with trees underneath the pale moonlight.

Twenty-five minutes in, Uriana slowed down and decided to open her spell book. She brought it with her just in case, and until now, never had much of a chance to explore the spells on her own. That tingly sensation returned from earlier, causing a slight smile to form on Uriana's face. As soon as Uriana started flipping through the pages, Mal's eyes were on her like a hawk. More specifically, on the book itself.

"You have a spell book too?" Mal asked.

Uriana looked up. "No! Fairy Godmother decided to lend me hers."

"All right, Octowuss. Show us what you got then!" Mal snorted with a smirk.

Uriana flipped through the first few pages of shape-shifting and body transformation spells that her mother was well-known for before she finally spotted two spells in particular that caught her interest.

Her smile grew bigger as she extended her left arm and concentrated. She inhaled then exhaled a few times, the tingly sensation throughout her entire body suddenly moving to the tips of her fingers. She closed her fist then reopened it, starting a small dark gray orb of energy to form in her hand. Mal watched, speechless, while Jay, Carlos, and Evie watched in awe as the orb of energy only grew bigger, like the teethy smile on Uriana's face.

"And for my second trick!"

Uriana closed her fist, disintegrating the orb into nothing, as she read the next spell underneath. She took another breather, closing her eyes that time around. The tips of her fingers were all touching, rubbing against each other as she tried to concentrate.

She felt a small volts of white energy shoot out of her fingers tips, lightening if she hadn't been mistaken. She opened her eyes and continued to focus, only for her hand to begin to short-circuit. It had became touch and go, but nevertheless, Jay, Carlos, and Evie were still impressed at the shorter sparks of lightening.

"Turn off your hand! You could draw unwanted attention!" Mal ordered.

"Or maybe, you're just jealous." Uriana replied. She slung her arm back to her side reluctantly, then glanced back at the book. Underneath the spell, there was a note that said that conjuring and creating lightening fed off of the user's anger. And despite being with Mal, she was more stressed than anything.

"You'll see what I can do, Witch!"

"Fairy!"

"Guys, I think this is it!" Carlos whispered-yelled.

Up ahead lied an ancient styled, white, marble, three story building, glowing thanks to the night lights that had shone under the windows and roof. Carlos took off in a sprint immediately, and Mal quickly followed behind him before she outran him. Jay, Evie, and Uriana were right on their tail as they all ran up the steps leading to the main entrance.

Carlos pointed over at a familiar blue and gold sign that read in a lighter blue text: **The Museum of Cultural History**.

They were here.

Mal turned to Evie as they all walked down another set of steps. "Check your mirror."

"Is my mascara smudged?"

"Yeah," Mal nodded, "and hey, while you're at it, see if you can find us _the wand!_ "

Evie stopped posing in her hand-held mirror once she looked at Mal and Uriana. "Sure! This way!"

Evie made a sharp turn left, running toward the side entrance with the other four following after her like her shadow. They quietly ran up another set of steps leading to the two wooden doors. Uriana squeezed herself in the middle, with Mal and Evie on her right and Jay and Carlos on her left as they peeked through the glass panel.

Inside, was a night-shift security guard in a mainly blue uniform who watched all six monitor screens intensively beside one infamous artifact of magic, Maleficent's Spinning Wheel. None of items were the wand, but they were still valuable enough to be placed under extra security. The Golden Pelydryn, the Enchanted Rose, and Genie's Lamp were only half of the examples.

The security guard spun slowly in his rolling chair. Uriana ducked behind the door while everyone else ran off to the side.

Uriana rose up slowly while the others rejoined her. She looked over back at the monitors and placed her hands over her mouth to stop herself from screaming at the middle of the three monitor screens on the left

King Triton's trident was inside of the museum.

"Wow." Uriana let out.

"I know right! That's her mother's spinning wheel?" Jay started to laugh with Carlos.

"Yeah, it looks kinda dorky!" Carlos said.

Evie, Mal, and Uriana all took offense, glaring at the two boys.

"It's magic! It doesn't have to look scary!" Mal replied. She took out her spell book, flipping through the pages until she found just the spell she was looking for. "Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger."

The security guard turned to face the spinning wheel, yawning, and continued to stare at it blankly.

"Impressive." Jay taunted.

"I've got chills!"

Jay and Carlos continued to laugh, despite the glare of the three magic wielding girls.

Uriana then snapped her fingers, shutting up the boys. She sighed and turned back to Mal. "Last year, Marina used to come over all the time from that witch school and brag about the spells she learned."

"And what does that have to do with anything? There is no magic on the Isle!" Mal reminded.

"She told me and Uma that spells are all about intention. You've got to mean it! Make him fall asleep!" Uriana continued. A sly smile grew stretched on her lips. "Unless, you can't. I'm sure my mother has something in her–"

"Okay, you know what?" Mal interrupted, fed up. She looked down the page for another related spell. "Prick the finger, prick it deep, send my enemy off to sleep."

The security guard rose from his rolling chair and walked toward the magic spinning wheel. He stared at the magic spindle, slowing raising his left hand subconsciously. He poked his index finger on the spindle, a spark of magic shooting out of the spindle. He begun to yawn again, stretching as he got comfortable into the floor.

Uriana and Evie grinned to each other while Mal giggled to herself, cracking her neck.

"Not so dorky now, huh?" Mal bragged.

Mal and Uriana latched onto the door handles and pulled. The door didn't budge, no matter how hard they tried.

"Stand. Back." Jay said, smugly. He begun to walk backward, getting a head start in an attempt to kick the door down. Everyone had parted to give Jay enough space.

Uriana had another idea.

"Make it easy, make it quick..." Uriana begun slowly. She watched Jay running up the stairs, giving her inspiration to come up with the next half of her impromptu spell. "Open up without a kick!" she said quickly.

Just as Jay jumped and kicked, the doors flew open. Jay followed through and landed harshly on the floor inside.

Mal, Uriana, and then Evie walked by Jay on the ground, laughing as he winced.

Carlos was the last one inside and stopped once he got to Jay. "Here, Jay, let me help you up."

Jay pushed Carlos' hands away and forcefully pushed himself up. "I got it!"

"Just trying to help " Carlos shrugged.

The five slowly circled around Maleficent's spinning wheel and the sleeping guard. They ran down the hallway once they were out of the clear and headed for the stairs. Uriana managed to run past the others and stopped them in their tracks before anyone of them could make it up the stairs.

"What are you doing, Witch? Move! Don't tell me you're going so–"

"No, Fairy! I'm not going soft!" Uriana interrupted. "I think we should split up, Evie's mirror will only get us so far. Divide and conquer, we'll cover more ground that way!"

"I agree." Jay answered eagerly, and a bit too quickly. "Five sets of eyes covering one museum, we'd find it a lot faster!"

Mal narrowed her eyes, glancing between Uriana and Jay. Something seemed fishy with the two, Mal just knew it. Uriana didn't know what Jay's deal was but she was partially glad he was on the same page. He seemed to have his own agenda, from what Uriana saw with the amount of loot he stashed under his bed before the five took off.

She just hoped it hadn't clashed with hers.

"Fine." Mal shrugged. "First one to find the wand finds the others. Then we're out."

"Understood." Uriana agreed, while the other four nodded.

* * *

As soon as the five ran up the stairs, they separated, and Uriana couldn't have been any happier. Running through the Gallery of Magical Objects as the entire hallway was called, she peeked her head through each room. She spotted a few of the same magical and popular items from the monitors before. Cinderella's Glass Slipper shined brightly under its individual spotlight. The Golden Pelydryn glowed elegantly in its own room. And the magic of Enchanted Rose couldn't have looked more graceful.

Uriana groaned, before peeking her head into the next room. Underneath its own, light blue surrounding spotlight was none other than Genie's Lamp. The Arabian gold lamp had glimmered seductively, as if it called out her name.

She could wish for the trident...

For the barrier to be taken down...

To rule all of Auradon and Atlantica...

What other three wishes could Uriana really need? She certainly wouldn't need that old necklace ever again...

Uriana had almost walked inside the room, leaning her entire torso forward, until she heard footsteps and flinched. Running footsteps coming from the other entrance of the room she happened to spot on the other side, as if someone was running away.

Uriana backed away slowly before she took off in a run into the closest room she could find.

Had Mal found out her plan? Did she send Evie or Carlos after her to spy? Or perhaps Jay had second thoughts of stealing the lamp on his own, if that was his plan to begin with.

Either way, someone saw Uriana and her plan was ruined...

Until she turned around and spotted King Triton's trident rooted in a large sea rock in the middle of the room...


	7. Failed

**Author's Note:** Sorry if this took a little longer than usual, but here's the next chapter ;)

Again, I do not own Descendants or anything Descendants related. All I own are Uriana, Aria, Lyric, Estella, Nigel, and a few other characters (as well as character interpretations). Read, review, favorite, follow, and enjoy! I hope you guys like it!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Failed**

Uriana's hands covered her mouth to muffle her scream. There it was, in its magnificent glory with its unimaginable power and another shield shaped sign about its history. Screw that glorified stick, the trident was the only magical item in the entire museum that had any value.

Uriana quickly glanced over her shoulder, then over at the other entrance across the room.

No one in sight.

"Let's do this, Uri!" she told herself quietly.

She went forward to the sea rock to get a closer look at the trident. Ursula being so obsessed with the trident made sense to Uriana once she saw it for herself. Just like her mother repeatedly described to her, the three-pronged spear stood tall and proud, as if it were royalty itself. Powerful wasn't a strong enough word to describe just how strong it looked. The gold color shimmering under the light made Uriana's eyes glint in anticipation.

Uriana stopped and took another look around. Still no one in sight. She turned back to the trident and continued to walk forward. The trident was at arm's reach now. It was that easy.

Too easy...

Uriana immediately pulled her arm back and opened her spell book and quickly flipped through the pages. This was a museum, and while it was in Auradon, precautions needed to be taken.

Alarms needed to be placed.

And Ursula had no such of spell of disarming them.

Uriana sighed, twirling her index finger up in the air. "Security systems and alarms around...allow me to pass without a sound."

A gold spark of energy was released from Uriana's finger, levitating higher before exploding into millions of small fragments of magical energy that caused every last inch of the room, including Uriana, to glow gold for a split second once they made contact.

"Let's see if it worked."

Uriana reached out and grabbed the trident quickly to get it over with, her eyes closed tightly.

Like music to her ears. Complete silence.

Uriana slowly opened her eyes, then took another glance around just to be safe. She smiled at the trident, seeing her mischievous face in its reflection, then begun to laugh quietly.

She did it.

She won!

The trident was hers now!

Or so she thought.

Uriana attempted to run off with the trident, only to fall on her side as she tried to pull the trident with her. She brushed herself off and got up, confused as she saw that the trident hadn't moved an inch out of the sea rock.

She approached the sea rock again, dropping her spell book by her feet to grab the trident with both of her hands.

"Take two." Uriana whispered to herself.

She pulled on the trident as hard as she could, grunting, before she fell on her bottom that time around. She looked back up at the trident, snarling as she lent her right hand out. "And now I command, trident to my hand!" she whispered-yelled.

The trident glowed an even brighter gold color, with familiar golden fragments of energy surrounding and covering every inch of the spear. The magical energy quickly followed Uriana's hand to be absorbed, and a smirk grew on Uriana's face as she watched the trident slowly twitch back and forth.

Her smirk vanished as quickly as the magical energy once the trident twitched back into place.

Was this a joke?

This was her one chance to prove herself to Ursula that she was evil, ruthless, rotten, and cruel (as Mal said to them earlier) and she was blowing it. Uriana grunted again as she got up off of the floor for a second time, brushing herself off one too many times. She glared at the trident momentarily, then picked up her spell book and furiously flipped through the pages in hopes for an answer.

 _How does my mother not have a spell for stealing the trident?!_

She slammed her book shut after coming up empty-handed, and continued to glare at the trident, watching her eyes glow rose-red as they had against Uma earlier. Its presence seemed to be mocking her now, taunting her even.

Uriana circled around the sea rock slowly, her spell book against her chest as she crossed her arms harshly.

What was the matter with this thing?

She stopped at the sign to verify that this was the real thing, and moaned once she read at the top with her regular, dark brown eyes: **King Triton's Trident.** Under the royal blue, bold, title were four long paragraphs in regards to the trident, its attributes, and its history of its previous owners and the two cecaelia sea-witches that had once held it in their clutches.

Ursula and Morgana.

Uriana skimmed over the entire thing a few times, hoping to find an answer. Nothing. She didn't find anything, or maybe she wasn't looking hard enough. Was the entire gallery magic proofed in case of a heist such as this one? Was the trident super-glued with Fairy Godmother's magic super glue gun? Or maybe Uriana was just dreaming, and she'd soon wake up to find herself back on the Isle serving Morley, Hook's children and crew, and the rest of those poor unfortunate souls.

None of it was true, however, once Uriana heard footsteps again. Slower footsteps that time around, coming from the doorway behind her. She turned around but didn't find the person responsible.

She looked back at the trident and sighed in resentment, running through the other doorway.

If she couldn't get the trident now, she'd beat Mal at her own game and get the wand to Ursula before Mal could get it to Maleficent.

Running through the halls, and toward the stairway, Uriana gasped as if for dear life once she ran into someone and heard their grunt as they fell to the floor along with her. Had the sleeping security guard woke up and followed her around? Was there another one? Or perhaps a janitor on the night shift?

She slowly got herself up, and sighed in relief once she spotted the familiar leather vest and beanie covering the top of the long, brown, rather lush hair for a guy.

"What are you doing here?"

"The wand, remember?" Jay answered as he got up. "Evie found it."

Uriana narrowed her eyes as she got up on her own as well. "Were you already down here?"

"No? Come on, let's go find the others!"

Uriana nodded once, following Jay upstairs. She knew him too well. He must have had other motives too, but what? Did he know of hers? Uriana didn't let that distract for too long once they were reunited with Mal, Evie, and Carlos. The three were waiting by the stairs and lead the way in a run to the top floor.

Once they reached the top floor, they headed straight and stopped at the display of the familiar exhibition that caught their eyes.

It must have been an attempt to commemorate the newest kids in the kingdom (or to remind everyone of who the five really are) thanks to Ben, seeing as the five villains before them just happened to be their villain parents.

Their villain parents in their prime to be exact, capturing every last detail perfectly, sending chills to each of the five VKs that stood before it.

"Mommy?" Evie said, walking a few steps forward with the rest of the group. She must have missed this room before she found the wand. The wax figure of the Evil Queen was skinnier and younger, proudly holding a poison apple in her hand as she posed in front of a larger magic mirror frame. Her facial expression was vain and prideful. Evie hadn't seen anything like it.

"Killer." Jay commented on, staring at his dad's wax figure in the far back in a combat stance with a replica Golden Cobra in hand. Jafar too was skinnier, wearing much more expensive clothing from the finest fabrics of Agrabah rather than stained sweat-suits, jeans, and baggy shirts. The wax figure had an evil, determining glare.

"I'll never forget Mother's Day again." Carlos said, his voice shaky at the sight of his mother's wax figure. The bags under her eyes or the faint wrinkles on her forehead weren't apparent but Cruella De Vil's wax figure still had a crazed, angered facial expression, with a cleaner faux fur coat, chasing wax Dalmatian puppy figures.

Uriana merely shook her head at the sight of her parent's wax figure. Ursula had lost some weight since then, but her mother was still a chubby and round _**human**_. Her white hair had grayed a little since then and was chin-length now, she didn't bother to gel it up anymore. The wax figure of her mother was her as a caecelia, her eight dark purple, almost black, tentacles stretched out, as if they were ready to attack at any moment. Her right hand held a replica of her mother's Nautilus necklace that was destroyed thanks to some seagull, glowing as if someone had gave their voice away and her eyes were crazed and rose-red as she smiled mischievously.

Uriana had heard all the stories of her mother's wicked past, from Ursula herself, from Morgana, even from the regulars at Ursula's Fish and Chips. But that's all they were to her. Stories.

Seeing Ursula in this light made it real.

Ursula was much more terrifying than Uriana had ever known.

The other wax figure in the front, on Ursula's right was none other than Maleficent herself. Other than a somewhat younger face, a darker cloak dress, and a fake replica of the Dragon Scepter, nothing had changed about her. Her face screamed of vengeance, like it always had when Mal saw her. Mal didn't respond at all, doing her best to put on her poker face with a slight frown curling on her lips..

"Well, the wand's not here. Let's bounce!" Jay ordered. No one moved, as they all continued to stare at their respective parent in dread like he tried not to. "Let's go!" Jay yelled.

Uriana nodded and followed Jay out, walking backwards as she kept her eyes on Ursula's wax figure. Carlos and Evie weren't far behind as they jogged to catch up.

Before the others took off, Uriana turned around and ran back for Mal. Uriana watched quietly behind her as Mal took a couple of steps forward, her right hand clutched nervously onto her left wrist as she stared at her mother.

Uriana begun to open her mouth to speak until she caught another glance of the hauntingly identical wax figure of Ursula.

 _Don't disappoint me._

Mal couldn't afford to disappoint Maleficent, but neither could Uriana with Ursula.

She looked over at Mal, still staring at her mother, in her own little world. Uriana had never seen Mal vulnerable before, only as a thief to her mother's restaurant. A villain. A bully to her sister. A pain. She snorted quietly and shook her head before she took off running to catch up with the others.

* * *

After envisioning her mother bestowing wisdom onto her through song (as if that would actually happen), Mal finally met up with the others. They were staring down at something below a circular railing with a faint, light blue light shining down on it.

"Here it is." Evie said proudly.

Mal hurried to the others, resting her hands on the rails. "What are we standing around for? Let's go!"

Uriana rolled her eyes. "So says the queen..." she muttered.

The five walked through the golden gates on their left and ran down the stairs that led right to the wand. Unlike the rest of the magical objects that Uriana had seen, the magic wand levitated in the air under the light blue spotlight. The wand itself was a beaut, thin made of white wood, with a fine, pure gold detail wrapping around it and a shiny light blue orb right above its handle.

Mal, Evie, Carlos and Uriana had stared in awe, laughing to themselves from the wand's right as Jay slowly crept closer to wand on its left.

"Jay!" Uriana called out.

He shrugged in self-defense, with another one of his winks. "What!?"

"Let me spell it first! Just in case something goes wrong!" Uriana explained.

Mal arched her eyebrows, turning to Uriana. "Wow, you're a fast learner! You've already got a spell ready and everything! Since when did you have the time to get all of this together on your own?"

"Doesn't hurt to come prepared." Uriana replied, smiling at Mal's snark.

Mal finally dropped her smile, her lips now wearing a scowl like the rest of her face. "Doesn't hurt to fill the rest of us in either, breaking off on your own to find the wand by yourself! Were you ever going to tell us about this spell of yours?! Sounds like you're hiding things from us, Octowuss!"

Uriana scoffed. "Look here, Purple-Pixie–"

"Witch!"

"Fairy!"

Jay grinned at the sight of Mal and Uriana arguing. He continued to climb under the surrounding railing and slowly approached the wand, while Carlos and Evie watched the two banter.

But Mal caught him moving in her peripheral vision and stopped herself. "Jay, don't!" Mal warned sternly.

Jay winked and continued to reach for the wand, despite Mal and Uriana joining forces and calling after him to stop. Carlos and Evie could barely watch, almost shaking in their experienced (and successful) thief such as Jay knew he had this in the bag. All he had to do now was...

 **EEEEEEE! EEEEEEE! EEEEEEE! EEEEEEE! EEEEEEE! EEEEEEE! EEEEEEE!**

Jay screwed it up. The light wasn't a light at all. In fact, it was a force field that pushed Jay back on the ground the minute his fingers came in contact with it. The ear-splitting siren had went off in Carlos and the girls' ears nearly a second later, causing all four to wince in pain as Jay struggled to get up.

"A force field and a siren?" Carlos asked loudly.

"That's just a little excessive..." Jay replied.

Uriana's eyes widened immediately and turned to Mal. "The security guard downstairs! Do you think your spell was strong enough keep him asleep through this?"

"How am I supposed to know?! Let's GO!" Mal replied.

Mal and Uriana were the first ones out, following behind closely was Carlos, Evie, then Jay. The five quietly jogged, taking another flight of stairs down in hopes that they didn't come across the security guard from earlier.

One floor down, two more to go.

Everything seemed to go off with a hitch as the five dodged and weaved through the doorways and exits to another flight of stairs. Evie was constantly hushing the group, though the only sound anyone of the five made were pants and their footsteps against the tile ground.

Last floor.

Uriana couldn't help but to sigh in relief as they all turned right into the monitors and the spinning wheel that that Jay and Carlos had ridiculed earlier. No security guard in sight, which meant he probably went upstairs to check things out.

Mal, Evie, and Jay all ran out of the museum through the wooden double doors Uriana had spelled opened. Uriana would have too, had it not been for Carlos who immediately stopped at the phone and picked up, grabbing Uriana hostage by the wrist to wait with him.

"Hello?" Carlos said into the phone.

"Carlos!" Uriana quietly hissed under her gritted teeth, trying to pull herself away. His grip seemed as strong as the sea rock's with the trident, especially for a boy Carlos' size.

"Uh, uh, just give me one second. One second." Carlos said directly to Uriana. It must have been the alarm system company. She sighed as he released her, looking back down the hallway as his lookout.

Carlos looked down at the keypad and a clipboard on the counter he was leaning against as he got comfortable. He pushed a few buttons together and the alarm died out instantly. "Uh, yeah, yeah. No, false alarm."

Uriana whimpered, however, at the sound of more echoing footsteps, pushing Carlos' shoulder aggressively while his smug grin couldn't have grown any wider, looking down at the clipboard again. The security guard was on his way. "It was a malfunction in the, uh, L-M-7-1-4 chip in the breadboard circuit. Aha, yeah, okay. Say hi to the missus."

"Are you kidding me?!" Uriana whispered-yelled.

"You too! Bye!" Carlos said, finally hanging up the phone.

"Guys!" Mal yelled outside.

Uriana grabbed Carlos' wrist that time around, dragging him through the exit with her. "Come on!"

"You're welcome!" Carlos said, feeling unappreciated.

The five finally took off in a sprint out of the museum once Carlos shut the doors. Uriana forced herself to turn around and flipped open her spell book. Mal had stopped as well, and suddenly all of the five were only a few feet away from the staircase leading to the side entrance of the museum.

"What are you doing?" Mal asked.

"Looking for another spell!" Uriana answered.

"Why, Witch? Let's just get ou–"

"You don't think the security guard's gonna look at those cameras? Or call the alarm system company? The night the five villains arrive in Auradon, and suddenly the museum's first break-in? We'll either be sleeping with the fishes or sent back in heartbeat before they find any actual proof!" Uriana interrupted.

All of the citizens were immediately going to put the blame on those five, the coincidence was just too strong. If any of the citizens were like Audrey, they'd find any excuse they could get those five out of Auradon and back where they belong.

To the Isle of the Lost...

"She's got a point, there." Carlos nodded.

Mal looked over at Jay and Evie, who both shrugged, then back at Uriana. Uriana slammed her spell book shut, shoving it under her arm to hold. She'd have to make another spell on the fly again, this time with Mal's help.

"So are you gonna help or not, Fairy?"

"Fine! Whatever! Let's make it quick!"

Mal joined over to Uriana, grabbing her left hand tightly. Uriana's entire body begun to grow goosebumps, the magical energy radiating off of Mal had coursed through her veins along with Uriana's into Mal's, she could tell by the sigh that Mal had let out. The tingly sensation had returned times a thousand. The two closed their eyes and concentrated. _Intention, it was all about intention_. Not a single molecule off of Evie's lush hair was to be found in that museum or it meant toast for the five of them.

"Power of Fae and Sea Witch combined..." Uriana begun.

"With magic strange to humankind..." Mal continued

"Take this museum, every inch of this place..."

"And erase our five's presence, every last trace..." Mal finished.

Mal and Uriana faced their palms to the museum instinctively. Their eyes had opened to watch Mal's green and Uriana's dark gray, smoky, signature magical energy slowly escape their hands and wrap themselves around the entire museum, overlapping each others. Soon the entire museum had looked as if a dark gray and green tornado was tightly gripped onto the building. Jay, Evie, and Carlos' jaw had all dropped simultaneously, watching from the front row. Mal and Uriana continued to stare as the energy begun to die down and push itself inside the museum, slowly disappearing into nothing.

Mal and Uriana had let go, and took a short breather, looking back up at the entire museum.

"Did it work?" Uriana asked.

"Let's hope so." Mal shrugged.

Mal took off in a sprint again, and just like that, the other four were on her trail again. She turned to her right, as Jay managed to catch up with her. She groaned. "Way to go, Jay! Now we have to go to school tomorrow!"

* * *

Uriana couldn't sleep, today had been a long, stressful day. Her morning started off with a close encounter of death thanks to Morley, and somehow ended with a failed attempt to steal both the trident and the wand from the Museum of Cultural History in the United States of Auradon, accompanied with Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. Her necklace that her mother gave her was still missing, Uma was still stuck back home, and to top things off, she was attending a school for the goody-goodies, including Ariel's twins, Aria and Lyric...so long as Fairy Godmother could find her a roommate.

She needed this more than anything right now, despite the fact that it was almost thirty past midnight when the five had sneaked back inside Auradon Prep. The entire school was sleeping soundly, no one seemed to notice that the five were even gone.

The hallways were silent, as Uriana strutted through with a new pair of royal blue sandals, courtesy to Auradon Prep. It came with the soft, pearly white bathrobe that Uriana decided to cover herself with, a white loofah, with body wash and shampoo to replace

She walked inside the shower room and nodded. Each individual shower head was boarded with fake wood stalls and doors for privacy if needed. Unlike most of the school that Uriana had already seen, the walls were tiled white and the floors beige and brown. Every last inch of the shower room was sparkly clean.

Uriana went for the closest shower on her left, not bothering to close the stall door behind her. She placed the shampoo and body wash on the empty rack hanging over the shower head before she placed her hand on the nozzle. She slightly smiled in anticipation, almost as if she were staring at the trident or the wand again, Uriana never had a warm shower before. When hot water was limited on the Isle, and your mother owned a restaurant, warm showers might as well had been a myth.

She turned the nozzle to the left as hard as she could and instantly regretted it as jumped back once the steaming hot water shot out. Uriana carefully curved her right arm under the shower head to turn the nozzle to the right a few times without getting wet or burnt. Her right hand slowly crept under the water. She hummed as she rubbed her fingers together, the water was just right, and a tingly sensation had begun to ring throughout her hand.

The water was perfect.

Uriana tested it again, as she stuck her right bare leg out of the bath robe and let the water trickle down quickly. She begun humming again, rubbing the back of her leg as it begun to tingle as well. Both of her legs had, as she watched her leg glow under the shower head.

The tingly sensation suddenly amped to a million, as if both of her legs were beginning to fall asleep while both of her legs were glowing. _Literally_ glowing. Uriana gasped at the bright, white light shining from her lower half.

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong...

* * *

"Someone could be hurt!"

"Are you insane?!" Audrey asked Estella. "You have no idea what caused that scream or why!"

A few minutes ago, a few of the girls nearby had suddenly awakened to a high-pitched, seemingly shocked, distressed scream that had came out of the girls' shower room on their floor. Many of the girls decided to force themselves back to sleep, scared to even get out of bed. And Audrey would have done the same thing had it not been for a scared Jane knocking on everyone's doors.

"You don't think someone might need our help?" Estella asked.

"That's what Jane and Lonnie went to get Fairy Godmother for!" Audrey reminded.

Audrey's roommate, Lonnie, agreed without a second thought once Jane knocked on their door. However, Audrey didn't want to be left alone.

And as always, Audrey got what she wanted.

"It could be too late by then..." Aria trailed off with a yawn. Audrey whimpered, shaking her head rapidly as she squeezed her soft, pale pink, fluffy pillow while Estella nodded.

Audrey flinched and squeezed her pillow tighter to her torso at the sudden knock at the door. Aria had flinched as well, her eyes wide open, while Estella's smiled had brightened up. "And besides, it's not like we're going empty-handed"

Estella wasn't surprised at the fact that she found Anxelin at the door. The long, blonde, wavy haired princess had agreed to meet the trio back at Audrey's room when Jane had recruited Estella, Aria, Anxelin and then Lonnie.

No, the reason Estella had sent a questioning glare at her roommate's way was because of the weapons of choice she had chose to bring back with her for all of the four girls to wield.

Four, black, clean, medium-sized frying pans from the Home-Ec classroom.

Aria yawned again, her eyes feeling heavy as she blinked repeatedly. "Frying pans? Maybe _I am_ dreaming..."

"If you're planning on cooking, then yeah, you're definitely not empty-handed!" Audrey said, rolling her eyes.

"Anxelin! When I said grab weapons, I was thinking more along the lines of tourney sticks or baseball bats. Not frying pans!"

Anxelin frowned, while twirling the frying pans like flags. "I have you know, these pack more of a punch than you'd ever know! My mom said so herself!"

"I guess something's better than nothing." Estella sighed.

Anxelin's smile returned. "So are we ready?"

"Let's do this!"

"Better to know than to wonder..." Aria barely let out with another yawn.

Audrey gasped as Anxelin offered to hand her a frying pan as well. She lightly pushed the cooking instrument away from her, shaking her head no. "No, I'm not going! It may not be safe out there for us!"

Estella approached Anxelin and Audrey, chuckling as she twirled the frying pan herself. "You're right! Aria, Anxelin, and I will go check things out while you wait here. If we're not back, _you_ can find Fairy Godmother and the others. Okay?"

Anxelin and Aria nodded in agreement alongside Estella. After Anxelin laid the frying pan on the bed, all three of the girls had waved goodbye to a shivering Audrey as they slowly headed to the door. Audrey gasped again as Estella turned the doorknob, walking out of the dorm room, hiding her sly smile.

Anxelin turned around and walked backwards, waving goodbye with the frying pan in her hand one last time before she headed out door. Aria's feet dragged, as she sluggishly pushed forward through the door too.

Now, Audrey was all alone.

She didn't want to be alone.

"Wait!" Audrey yelled, pushing herself up out of her bed. She grabbed the frying pan and ran in a panic to catch up with the others

* * *

"Oh my! Oh my! Oh my!" Evie repeated quietly to herself.

"Stop staring and help me!" Uriana whispered-yelled, lying on the wet floor.

Evie listened, as she took her attention to the floor, twiddling her fingers while Mal searched through her spell book for an answer. Luckily for Uriana, Mal and Evie had a feeling that Uriana needed help the minute she screamed out and came to the rescue as quick as they could.

"Find anything?" Uriana asked.

"Do you think _this_ is in my mother's repertoire?" Mal asked, gesturing down at Uriana.

"I thought your mother was _the most powerful, magical, being in the entire world_." Uriana mocked with in a tone of voice that almost resembled Audrey's. She turned to the dark blue haired girl, standing idly. "E, why don't you ask your mirror?"

"I left it in the dorm! Sorry!"

"Why don't you try _your_ spell book, Octowuss?"

"Who takes their spell book with them to shower?"

"Who leaves their spell book behind for anyone to steal it?" Mal asked.

"No one steals in Auradon!" Uriana snapped back loudly.

"We certainly don't." Evie muttered.

Uriana sighed, and rested her head on her fist. "How about one of you two go back to my room and get it? Maybe my mom's got a spell for this or something."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'll go." Evie nodded.

"They'll ship you off to the Isle so fast if anyone else saw you like–"

 **TSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Mal was interrupted by a loud, crashing noise that seemed to have come from by the doorway. Mal and Evie turned to Uriana, who shooed the girls away with her hands.

Mal and Evie power-walked to the doorway to check things out while Uriana closed the stall door behind them. Slowly but surely, the two stuck their heads out and turned to the right to find nothing out there. But the second they turned their blue and purple heads to the left, Mal and Evie jumped and gasped along with the other four girls they spotted in the hallway.

Once all of the girls calmed down, Estella sighed in relief and Aria yawned as she picked up her frying pan from the floor. Anxelin waved nervously to Mal and Evie, and they returned the favor while Audrey simply glared and snorted.

 _Of course **they** were involved..._

Mal and Evie walked out of the doorway and faced the four girls, with forced, teethy, somewhat believable smiles. Mal made sure to hide her spell book behind her back, holding her hands behind her before any of the other girls could see.

"Hey guys!" Evie greeted.

"What's up?" Mal asked.

"You tell us! We heard someone screaming in there!" Audrey answered, in an accusing tone.

"Is everything all right?" Estella asked.

Mal nodded, a bit too quickly. "Oh, uh, yeah. Uriana just had a little accident in the shower, that's all. But she'll be fine! She's got us!"

Mal threw one of her arms over Evie's shoulder and the two chuckled together. "Nothing to worry about here, ladies. We've got it under control." Evie attempted to reassure.

"If she's hurt, she could need help..." Anxelin said, worried.

"Villain kid or not, we want to make sure she's okay!" Estella added.

"If you're telling us the truth!" Audrey chimed in.

Mal and Evie stood their ground, backing up and blocking the doorway as the four girls tried to enter the shower room.

"No! She doesn't want anyone to see her, she's embarrassed!" Mal said.

"She only feels comfortable with us!" Evie said as well.

"Well, if you guys think you've got it under control–" Aria said, sleepily, another yawn escaping her lungs.

"No way! You're hiding something!" Audrey said, pointing her frying pan at the two VKs.

"We just want to help her too." Estella said.

But Mal shook her head no. "Trust us, you do not want to see her like this."

"Trust you? As if!" Audrey scoffed.

Audrey pushed between Mal and Evie and managed to struggle her way inside of the shower room. Mal and Evie took off after her, and Estella, Aria, and Anxelin followed. The four girls looked around the shower room and in between the stalls to find Uriana while Mal and Evie tried to pull the girls out by their wrists, insisting that they'd leave. But the other girls wouldn't budge, not even Aria.

Audrey spotted the stall closest to the doorway and managed to release herself from Mal's grip.

"No!" Mal called out.

Audrey hurried to the stall and opened the stall without hesitation.

She immediately regretted doing so as she dropped her frying pan, her eyes popping out of her eye socket as she spotted Uriana laying on the ground. Her right index finger was shaking unsteadily as she pointed down at the girl, while her left hand covered her jaw dropped mouth.

Mal approached the stall next after she let go of Anxelin and cringed alongside Uriana. She shrugged, turning to the others, beckoning them to join her. "Think you guys can help with this?"

Uriana saw Evie next, standing behind Mal as she looked down at Uriana, cringing as well. Estella and Anxelin walked over, standing by Audrey, and gasped the second they caught a glance of what was wrong with Uriana. Their frying pans dropped soon after.

"Fairy Godmother will, uh, be on her way." Estella told Uriana.

"It can't be that bad." Aria told herself. She walked to the others slowly and looked inside the stall once she got passed Estella. She gasped as well, dropping her frying pan a second time. Her eyes no longer felt heavy, wide open as she spotted Uriana lying on the ground. Uriana waved nervously in an attempt to lighten the mood. No use. Aria's entire body was shaking, her jaw slacked, and her mind wide awake. Never in a million years would Aria thought she'd ever see something like this up close and personal.

"Excuse me, little ones!"

Mal, Evie, Estella, Audrey, Aria, and Anxelin all turned to find Fairy Godmother, Jane, and Lonnie walking into the shower room. Everyone else had moved out of the way for the three to get a look for themselves. Like the others, Fairy Godmother and Lonnie gasped while Jane stood their in silence, trying her best not to scream her lungs out.

"Bippity-boppity!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed.

"Hey, guys!" Uriana finally spoke. Gripping on to her bath robe nervously as all of the girls returned and continued to stare, Uriana looked down her bathrobe where her legs were supposed to be.

Instead, eight purple, slimely, soft, velvety tentacles had taken the place of Uriana's legs.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Man, I've been wanting to publish this chapter since I got the story started! Let me know what you guys think! I hope you enjoyed! Don't be shy! And I just want to say to everyone who's following (and added this as a favorite), thank you guys again so much! I really appreciate it, you guys are awesome! :)


	8. Back

**Author's Note:** You guys really seemed to like the ending of the last chapter, don't worry, there'll be more of cecaelia!Uriana in future chapters. ;)

Read, review, favorite, and follow! And hugs and kisses to those who already are/did, you guys rock! Thanks :)

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Back**

Most of the girls had left the shower room as Fairy Godmother insisted, leaving Uriana alone with her to dry off, turning her human soon after. Aria came back as she was told, with one of her gold seashell stud earrings for Uriana to wear while she showered; Uriana wasn't sure what she needed them for. Aria paced around the shower room as Fairy Godmother waited patiently by the doorway for Uriana to finish her shower.

Once Uriana finished, she walked out of the stall, covered in her bathrobe. She couldn't stop herself from staring down at her soaked legs. Uriana had a soft, small smile on her face as she watched her toes wiggle. She caressed her legs all over, and once she was finished admiring her human form, she looked back up at Fairy Godmother, then at Aria.

"Oh!" Uriana remembered. She took out the seashell earring out of her right ear and handed it to Aria. "Thank you's aren't really a thing on the Isle but–"

Aria's lips stretched into a sheepish smile. "No problem."

"So can either of you tell me what happened? That's never happened to me before."

"This, uh, situation never fails to be unpredictable with hybrids."

"Hybrids?" Uriana repeated after Fairy Godmother.

"Well, I'm assuming your father's a human–"

"Not exactly the words my mom would use to describe him, but yeah." Uriana interrupted. Fairy Godmother arched her brow to Aria while Uriana nervously chuckled. "Sorry, go ahead."

"When children who are both from the sea and from the land are born, there's never a clear cut answer as to who they'll take after and whether or not if they can transform. " Fairy Godmother begun. She then gestured to Aria with a smile. "For example, Aria's older sister, Melody, was born a human, the first documented offspring of of a mermaid-human marriage. When she's exposed to water for a prolong period of time, she stays human."

Uriana nodded, with a sheepish smile of her own. "So I've heard..."

"Right." Fairy Godmother chuckled.

"My other sister, Cadence, is the same way. She doesn't turn into a mermaid when she gets wet." Aria continued.

"Okay?" Uriana shrugged.

"Then Reed was born, and he proved that theory wrong. Their mother bathed him one day and to her surprise, his baby legs transformed into a small, handsome, orange, merman tail!"

"The same happened to me and Lyric." Aria added. She smiled softly and nodded toward Uriana. "And now, to you."

"So why haven't I been able to do that before?"

"The magic barrier had always prevented your transformation, as well as your mother's and the rest of your kind." Fairy Godmother replied. She chuckled nervously again. "We figured it was better that way."

"Understood." Uriana forced a smile. She turned back to Aria. "So those earrings of yours prevent you from flopping around like a fish out of water?"

"And vice-versa." Aria nodded.

"Legend has it that some seashells have different magical properties. Some enhance magic, some are used to communicate between the land and sea. Others are said to help transform humans to mermaids and mermaids to humans. But, no one has proven that one true to this day."

"So Melody convinced my grandfather to create them, once marriages between humans and mermaids became more common."

"He used his trident to create magic enhanced seashell earrings?' Uriana asked in disdain.

"Earrings, bracelets, rings, necklaces–"

"Necklaces?" Uriana interrupted Aria. But only one necklace haunted her mind. Her necklace. She hadn't seen it since she arrived in Auradon. Her mother told her not to lose it.

 _"...You'll want to keep this on your person at all times once you arrive in Auradon."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"You'll see."_

And now she knew why.

But where did it go?

"Is something the matter, Uriana?" Fairy Godmother asked.

Uriana took her eyes off the ground and made contact with Fairy Godmother's open, brown eyes. She forced a smile and nodded. "Uh yeah, yeah. I actually think my mother packed me a necklace to help with this kind of thing just in case."

Fairy Godmother smiled back, as did Aria though Fairy Godmother's wasn't as forced or scared.

"So long as it's used for that intended purpose, I don't have a problem with it." Fairy Godmother clarified sweetly as Aria nodded along. She then took a look at her wristwatch. "Well, I think it's time we all hit the hay. Tomorrow's a very important day!" Fairy Godmother sung.

Uriana and Aria nodded, following behind as the woman headed out.

But Uriana wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. Marching through her lonely dorm, she headed straight for the spell book lying on her new soft, luxurious bed. Her eyes glinted as she pointed right at the spell she needed.

Uriana traded her bathrobe for a dark gray tank and black, slightly torn, boy shorts before she sneaked back to the shower room successfully. She walked back into same shower stall earlier and looked down at the ground for puddles or drops of water.

The biggest one was right beside the drain, where a few of her tentacles had been nearly moments ago. It was six inches wide at the most but it'd be more than enough for Uriana to use.

She pointed her finger at the puddle while reading from her spell book. "Body of water that shows my reflection, reveal to me my necklace's location."

The puddle of water had glowed gold momentarily, shining brightly under face as she crouched down right above it.

Suddenly, the familiar necklace had revealed itself in the slightly cloudy reflection. The white, small, Nautilus shell pendant glowed white. Surrounding the necklace were a few items that Uriana couldn't quite make out; wherever her necklace was, it was dark. She crouched down a little lower, and happened to notice an exact reflection underneath the glowing necklace. It was black and rectangular, almost resembling...

A cellphone. Her eyes were beginning to adjust to the dark objects. Underneath the cellphone lied a silver laptop. Also lying on the laptop were small piles of golden coins, a few scattered across. A few other items were shoved in the dark background. Dark, wooden planks had made up the ceiling.

Her necklace was under someone's bed.

But who else had a laptop, a cellphone, money, and other items stuffed under their bed?

"Jay!" Uriana whispered-yelled to herself.

She reached her hand out to wipe away the puddle before pulling it back just a second later. She couldn't risk changing again. Uriana sighed, then blew at the puddle, causing it to split off into smaller puddles and drops of water. The image of her necklace disappeared once the smaller amounts of water glowed gold shortly for one last time.

She marched out of the shower room and back into her room and fell onto her bed. Her night was long enough, and she needed all the sleep she could get before she confront Jay tomorrow.

* * *

Uriana shot her torso up, surveying her surroundings as she woke up suddenly. Her room was dark, the only source of light beaming through the doorway and it was faint. No windows. The dirty walls were pale shades of turquoise and gray, peeling with a few splotches of condensation and a few pictures of ripped treasure map posters and small, dirty drawings of pirate ships were hung up. The leaking ceiling didn't make things any more pleasant. The closet to her right was wide open, doors unhinged for as long as Uriana could remember.

She slowly pulled herself out of the broken, old, wore down kayak, confused. She wasn't in her dorm that she fell asleep in, nor was she dressed in boy shorts.

Instead, she was in her room, getting out of her "bed" in her usual leather jacket and purple skirt, back home on the Isle of the Lost.

Her bare feet carefully and slowly walked across the splintered wooden floor as she headed to the doorway where her boots were. She laced up her boots on and turned to her left where the stairs descended down to the restaurant, the source of the light. In the sixteen years of Uriana's life, never had she waken up to a quiet restaurant. Or a quiet Isle of the Lost. And Uma usually had a tendency to sleep in, Uriana was used to waking up to her snoring.

"What is going on?" Uriana asked herself.

Uriana approached the flight of stairs and peaked down. The entire floor was soaked and swelling, about of inch of water at most covering the entire surface.

Uriana hurried down the stairs, Ursula would flip her tentacles if she saw the water ruining the floor even more (if Ursula had tentacles). But with each step Uriana had made, it seemed that the water had gotten slightly deeper. And it was. Once Uriana had reached the final step, the water would be at her calves.

She hesitantly took another step off the stairs, into the lukewarm water. Uriana took a look on her left at the abandoned bar table. Ursula's Fish and Chips was empty. No waiters or waitresses to hassle the customers, no customers to complain, the kitchen was completely silent and clean which meant the cook was nowhere to be found.

Uriana had walked a few footsteps forward, and immediately the lights died out.

 **FFFFFFFFFLUSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!**

Behind her, the sound of a large, heavy, body of water had rushed downstairs, quickly filling the restaurant. Uriana couldn't get to the door fast enough, the water slowed her feet down. Before she knew it, her feet were floating off the ground. She panicked, flailing her arms and legs around in the water as she rose closer and closer to the ceiling. Screaming wouldn't help, there was nothing she, nor anyone else, could do now. She was all alone. She was going to die alone.

Her entire body sunk, just before the top of her head could touch the ceiling. She was giving up, her body couldn't muster the stamina or energy to swim up. She wasn't a strong swimmer to begin with, despite being the daughter of Ursula. And she could only hold her breath for so long, her cheeks puffed out as she closed her mouth shut. She looked down below at the tables and the karaoke stage below her, then at her glowing white legs.

Her eyes widened. She was transforming again. This time, Uriana didn't bother to scream as she watched her two legs slowly, and somehow, painlessly, split off into eight, long, glowing tentacle-like limbs. She exhaled then sighed in relief almost instinctively, gaining the ability to breathe underwater. Her lower half under her waist stopped glowing as the transformation completed.

Her human legs that were under her skirt had now been replaced by eight, purple octopus tentacles.

She still struggled; her eight tentacles weren't at all easy to control. Uriana sunk to the floor fast and hard, landing on her side. She pushed herself up and slowly moved to the front door. If she wasn't stopping herself from going backwards, the suckers on her tentacles were either occasionally getting stuck on the floor beneath her or on the nearby tables and chairs, and the front door was only ten feet away from her.

The door flew open and Uriana's jaw had done the same.

"Uriana, my little poopsie!" Ursula called after, floating toward her daughter. She chuckled as all eight of her dark tentacles had shook Uriana's and circled around her daughter.

Behind Ursula swam Uma, smiling mischievously from ear to ear. Her turquoise braids were up in a bun as always, and her tentacles happened to match her hair and her long sleeve lace shirt under her black, leather dress.

"If it isn't the family failure!" Uma said, chuckling as well. "You can't even swim with those things!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, family failure!" Uma repeated. "Even Aunt Morgana managed to steal the trident!"

"And she tricked their stupid, human daughter to do it while you're befriending the mer-twins!" Ursula reminded, crossing her arms.

"I don't even know them!" Uriana scoffed. She watched both her mother and her twin sister as they both were continuing to circle around her slowly. "And you weren't there, I couldn't get the trident out of that rock!"

"And you were too busy arguing with _Mal_ to grab the wand!" Uma said.

"Disgraceful, absolutely disgraceful!"

"Well, what do you expect me to do?!" Uriana asked, almost yelling.

Ursula stopped in front of Uriana, as did Uma, floating above the confused cecaelia. "Don't get loud with me, you little brat!" Ursula warned, holding her index finger up sternly. "That's for you to figure out and for us to celebrate later! It is our only way out of this prison!"

"But I–"

"No buts!" Ursula interrupted, covering Uriana's mouth with the tip of a tentacle. "Figure it out!"

"The answer was right there in front of you, Octowuss!" Uma added.

Uriana shook her face free from Ursula's grip. "What? How?"

"You already know how!" Uma repeated.

"Then why would I be asking you?!"

"Because you're a fool!" Ursula yelled. "Pay attention! You have the answers yourself to bring the good times back for our entire race!"

Suddenly, a few more cecaelias of all shapes, sizes, and genders had swam their way inside the underwater restaurant, cheering and applauding Ursula on. She grinned as she floated over to the karaoke stage. Flotsam and Jetsam were sneering as sped down the stairs from Ursula's office and dragged Uriana to the bar table beside Uma while another, older male cecaelia had accompanied the piano.

Everyone sans Uriana begun chuckling as the pianist begun to warm up with a few chords and arpeggios. She only furrowed her brow at Ursula, who was clearing her throat, standing center stage in front of her audience.

"Mom, what are you do–" Uriana begun to ask.

"Performing and reminding you how truly important this is." Ursula then turned to the pianist. "Hit it!"

The pianist had played another slow, dramatic, cabaret-esque arpeggio, then started with hard, sharp, chords as Ursula begun singing, pretending to be sad as she pouted her lips, pacing about over the stage.

 ** _Ursula:_**  
 _When your mommy dear was floating on her deathbed_  
 _King Beast divvied the people into two_  
 _He revived me from hell_  
 _And all of the crooks as well_  
 _And sent us to-you know where he sent us to, don't you poopsies?_

Everyone nodded in reply. A few shouted a few different variations of "yes", "yeah", and "sure do".

 _Their lives-why, they're blissfully delicious!_  
 _And glamour, glitz and style, au courante!_  
 _Did we lose our black magic?_  
 _Yes, it's so sad!_  
 _Do we scheme, plot, and plan to avenge?_  
 _Just a tad!_  
 _And again, I get banished!_  
 _But me, I'm not mad_  
 _There's just one little thing that I want..._  
 _Just one teensy thing that I want:_

The pianist fastened the pace, and Ursula sported a teethy, typical mischievous smile of hers, happily prancing around and slowly twirling in her wickedness.

 _I want the good times back!_  
 _I want those grand ol' days!_  
 _I want the twisted nights_  
 _The sick delights_  
 _The wild soirees!_  
 _I want those trembling crowds of shellfish_  
 _Cracked and peeled for me to dine_

She turned to Uriana and Uma as she continued.

 _Not because I'm mean or selfish-_

The entire audience shook their heads, even the moray eels, once the twins replied in unison.

 _ **Uma and Uriana:**_  
 _No!_

Ursula nodded approvingly and continued

 _ **Ursula:**_  
 _I only want what's mine!_  
 _I want disgusting wealth!_  
 _I want exquisite sin!_  
 _Want the entire sea_  
 _To worship me_  
 _On bended fin!_  
 _I want to greet my loving subjects_  
 _And then have them as a snack!_

 _Remember those good times?_  
 _I want them back!_

A happy, upbeat, piano solo had the entire restaurant swimming and dancing, Uriana couldn't stop her tentacles from swaying side to side to the beat while Uma patted her head against the bar table.

As the solo was coming to a close, Flotsam and Jetsam grabbed Uriana and Uma respectively and dragged them to their mother as they were told. She slowly swam over to the bar table, gesturing to the two girls to sing for the audience and they didn't mind as they cheered the two girls on.

By their mother's request, the two sung, their eyes looked onto Ursula and she smiled proudly, nodding.

 _ **Uma and Uriana:**_  
 _You'll bring the good times back!_  
 _Resume your wacky fun!_

Uriana's higher harmony matched perfectly with Uma's strong, raw, singing voice. Uriana was finally getting the hang of her tentacles, as the two pranced and danced together like their mother merely moments ago.

 _Restore the joyful charm_  
 _Of causing harm_  
 _To everyone!_

Ursula sung from the bar table, making eye contact with the adoring crowd surrounding her as she took a seat.

 _ **Ursula:**_  
 _I want to make the merfolk cower_  
 _Like they did in days of yore_  
 _Sure, it's sheer abuse of power-_

Uma and Uriana turned their back toward each and leaned against each other, crossing their arms, shrugging and grinning.

 _ **Uma and Uriana:**_  
 _So?_

 _ **Ursula:**_  
 _Ain't that what power's for?_

The entire restaurant exploded in applause and cheers for the infamous sea witch while she made a visit to each accompanied table, shaking hands and tentacles with each and every last no-gooder in that place as her dark, contralto voice belted throughout the building.

 _I want to taste their tears!_  
 _I want to hear their screams!_  
 _I want the special rush_  
 _You get from from crushing_  
 _Hopes and dreams!_

 _ **Uma and Uriana:**_  
 _It's more than simply sentimental-_

Uma and Uriana furrowed their brows at each other once their mother interrupted.

 _ **Ursula:**_  
 _It's an aphrodisiac!_

The two swam to their mother, linking arms with her.

 _ **Uma, Uriana, and Everyone:**_  
 _Remember those good times?_

Ursula nodded, reminiscing to herself in her head.

 _ **Ursula:**_  
 _Oh God, were they good times!_

The three swam to the stage together, receiving the audience's applause as Uma and Uriana slowly raised their right and left arm respectively over their heads

 _ **Uma, Uriana, and Everyone:**_  
 _It's time for more good times!_

Ursula pulled her daughters in for a tighter embrace, with the biggest smile Uriana had ever saw.

 _ **Ursula:**_  
 _Let's get 'em back!_

The entire restaurant was laughing and cheering the three sea witches on, and they curtsied in acceptance in their dresses (or skirt, in Uriana's case). Uriana and Uma turned to each other and high-fived proudly. After waving the audience to be quiet, Ursula turned her back against them and faced her daughters, directly looking at Uriana.

"Bring back the trident, or don't bother coming back at all! You know what you have to do! Don't disappoint me!" Ursula whispered. Uriana nodded, scared as she looked into her gray, beady eyes again. "And if all else fails, do what I'd do."

"Yes, Mom." Uriana replied.

"Now wake up, a lady never sleeps in."

"Huh?"

* * *

Uriana strutted through the boy's dorm floor furiously after getting ready for the day ahead of her as fast as humanly possible. After she woke up from her very vivid, surreal, musical dream (or nightmare, depending on who you asked), she knew what she had to do.

Take back what was rightfully hers.

It was what her mother would do, right?

Uriana should have known it was Jay; he was a regular thief at Ursula's Fish and Chips, the most experienced between the five, and the sneakiest. He eyed her necklace like a dog for a bone yesterday once Mal brought it up.

The staring directed at her from the new peers she passed by on the way didn't help her mood either. Uriana knew for a fact that they were all gossiping about and glaring specifically at her legs. Her ensemble today included her purple book bag, a black leather jacket, a satin-lace black to purple gradient tank, a gray miniskirt, black leather combat boots, and a pair of gray octopus print on black leggings. Word traveled fast, and Uriana didn't think they'd draw that much attention until it was too late. She would've turned around to change had it not been for the fact she was almost late to her class, Remedial Goodness 101.

And Uriana had to pretend to be goody-goody to raise any suspicion off of her, not like she actually cared for the school.

She stopped at the door that read "Jay and Carlos" in alternating red and black marker on the white mini dry erase-board, courtesy of Carlos De Vil himself. She balled her right hand into a fist, practically trying to punch the door down. "Open up!" she yelled. If the knocking didn't scare anyone away, her voice just did.

Uriana moaned once she spotted the fur hood on the black on white cheetah print spotted jacket that Carlos was wearing as he opened the door. "What up?" he asked.

"Is Jay still here?"

"Yeah, wh–"

That was all Uriana needed to hear. She shoved the smaller boy out of her way and marched into their room unannounced. Aside from the dark royal blue and green plaid curtains instead of the pink rose ones in her room, the game system that the boys played last night, and the different colored sheet sets, their luxurious, two-bed dorm room was identical to Uriana's and the girls. The two, soft, full sized beds had faced their televisions mounted on their walls underneath the fireplace. In the middle of the mainly wooden room between the television and the beds was a desk to seat four.

"Hey, wait!" Carlos called after.

But it was too late. Uriana turned to her left and found Jay crouched down, shifting a few items under his bed, shirtless.

He caught her gaze, and immediately shot himself up with a smug chuckle as her eyes stared at his torso. He grabbed the burgundy tank from the top of his bed and began putting it on. "How's it hanging, Uriana?"

"Cut the crap, Jay! Give me my necklace."

"What?" he said muffled under his tank. He struggled getting the shirt over his chest, flailing his arms above his head. Uriana sighed as she approached him, grabbing the ends of his tank and tugged it until the fabric stretched over his abs, as did her fingers. Jay chuckled again at her touch and winked.

"I'm gonna go..." Carlos said at the door, grabbing his bag and heading out.

"Yeah, you do that!" Uriana yelled after. She turned back to Jay and his grin and backed up a few feet. "I know you have it!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really?" Uriana asked. She reached behind her and pulled out her spell book with a grin of her own that wiped Jay's clean. "Because this spell book says otherwise."

Jay's grin grew back immediately "All right, all right. You caught me! Oh no!" he mocked.

"Hand it over and no one gets hurt."

"I've got a better idea."

Uriana laughed. "And why would I listen to you?"

"Because we have similar interests."

Uriana paused, watching Jay's smirk grow. It was him back in the Gallery of Magical Objects last night.

"How so?"

"Cut the crap, Uriana." Jay mocked. He reached for another leather vest of his and zipped it up, then crossed his arms. "You and I both know that my dad and your mom aren't obsessed with some wooden stick."

"...true." Uriana said with a sigh.

"And those force fields last night are tougher than I thought."

"You knew it was a force field?"

"A worthy steal is never that easy. We need more time."

"So you set the alarm off on purpose–"

"To know what we're dealing with." Jay finished, nodding along. "And that spell of yours could come in handy."

Uriana chuckled, shaking her head. "No, no way! I'm not helping you steal the lamp. What do I get out of it?"

"Your necklace?"

"Wow! What a prize!"

"And the trident." Jay shrugged.

Uriana pointed her book at Jay. "I'm supposed to trust you?"

"Right now, I'm the only one you can trust."

Jay's grin hadn't faltered a bit as Uriana narrowed her eyes at him. Her smirk curled back onto her lips as they stared into their eyes. "I've got a better idea."

"Hit me."

"You're gonna give me back my necklace and help me steal the trident _and then_ I'll help you grab the lamp."

"Why the necklace?"

"It enhances my magi–"

"Or it helps you stay human. I heard a few of the guys talking about your shower show last night." Jay sneered. "Why should I believe you'll hold your end of the deal?"

"Because I'm the only one you can trust." Uriana said with a wink.

Jay shook his head that time around, chuckling.

"And besides, with my magic and the trident's power, nothing will stop me from grabbing the lamp." Uriana added. "And I also want a wish."

"Depends on the wish."

"It only benefits me."

Jay nodded. "Then you've got yourself a deal."

Uriana squinted her eyes at Jay's offering hand while she slowly put her spell book back in her book bag. He raised his eyebrows, almost taunting her to accept the handshake and deal. She matched his grin and reached her hand out to his until they were gripped tight and firm. Uriana's eyes glowed rose red as Jay continued to gaze into them while their hands shook harshly quite a few times, just the distraction Uriana needed to hide her right hand behind her lower back and cross her fingers.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** You cannot tell me that Jay wouldn't try to steal Genie's Lamp to make Jafar proud. Nor would Jafar try to persuade Jay to grab the lamp for himself. That'd be the biggest score of all, Descendants really missed an opportunity to do something there.

The song used in this chapter does not belong to me. It is called "I Want The Good Times Back" from the Broadway show, "The Little Mermaid". All I did was change a few words (and cut a few verses out) to make it more fitting for this fanfiction.


	9. What's Best

**Author's Note:** Next chapter, coming right up! Longest chapter yet! Finally, some more Lyric as well as a few other characters to meet! First day's always rough(and long)!

Be sure to review, favorite, and follow! I love to hear your opinions and critiques and such! And thanks to everyone who already has, I really do appreciate it and I cannot stress that enough! Really, it makes my day! :)

 **Also, check out my tumblr! Link's on my profile! I just created it out of the blue and I plan on posting more about this fic on there, and who knows what else you'll see, you know? ;)**

You know the drill, I only own Uriana, Lyric, Aria, Estella, Nigel and my original character interpretation/versions of Anxelin, Aziz, and others that you're getting ready to meet! ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 9: What's Best**

"Lyric!"

He turned around at the sound of his name and spotted two of his friends, the one responsible for calling his name on a purple skateboard with red wheels, and the other power-walking toward him as if for dear life, dodging the students successfully through the hallway. He shut his royal blue locker slowly once the two reached him.

"What's up guys?" Lyric asked.

"You wouldn't believe what happened last night in the girls' shower room!" Nigel begun.

Lyric rose his left eyebrow suggestively with a slight smirk, looking between his friends. "You pervs..."

Aziz immediately started to blush after he hopped off of his board. "No, bro! It's not what you think!"

Nigel's big, bouncy, dark-brown curls were shaking about under his gray newsies cap as he shook his head in denial. "It's actually about Uriana."

"Last night, she took a shower and turned into a sea wi-"

"A cecaelia." Lyric corrected. "Yeah, I heard. Aria told me this morning before she went to off to class. She was pretty freaked about it at first."

"And you're not?" Aziz asked.

Lyric shrugged. "Why should I be? If the villain kids were as bad as their parents, something would've happened by now. Don't you think?"

Aziz and Nigel turned to each other and shrugged. His logic wasn't wrong...to their knowledge anyway.

"Who told you guys?"

Nigel looked at Aziz cautiously, praying that Aziz wouldn't mention She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named-In-Front-Of-Lyric. Aziz's dark brown eyes were bouncing from Nigel, to Lyric's genuinely curious facial expression. Aziz sighed and closed his eyes. "I heard it from Audrey." he replied hesitantly.

Lyric moaned and rolled his eyes while Nigel cringed. "Leave it to the Queen Bee to warn her subjects."

"Just let it go." Nigel advised.

"She had no right! Uriana was probably embarrassed by it all and Audrey just goes and blabs to half the school? She only did so just to prove her point because she believes the villain kids are out to get us!" Lyric ranted.

"But, can you blame her?" Aziz asked hesitantly.

Lyric stared Aziz down, his nostrils beginning to flare up as he crossed his arms and rested his back on his locker. Aziz quietly gulped for air, as their eyes locked on each others, awaiting for his friend's response. Lyric sighed that time around, rolling his eyes again. "...I guess not."

"She's probably worried, believe me, we all are!"

"I'm not!" Aziz exclaimed.

"Then where were you yesterday during lunch?" Nigel teased.

"At least I sat with them." Lyric reminded with a chuckle.

"Oh don't you dare try to be Mr. Brave! You were shaking in your shoes the minute you heard Ben say Ursula." Nigel continued.

"Was not! I was just surprised at first!" Lyric denied. "At least I'm giving Uriana a chance!"

"That's not fair! I haven't met Jay yet!"

Nigel happened to turn to the left at two unfamiliar figures in his peripheral vision. His green eyes had slightly widened and he tapped both Lyric and Aziz's shoulders then pointed in front of them. "Well, now's your chance!"

Coming through the hallway entrance, Lyric and Aziz spotted Uriana and Jay of all people, walking side by side. The two VKs were talking among themselves quietly as their new peers grew quiet and nervous. Uriana rolled her eyes as she noticed the students around and in front of them parting like the red sea. She turned back to Jay.

"So what about Mal?" Uriana asked quietly as her fingers caressed the familiar white seashell pendant Jay returned to her.

"What about her?" Jay shrugged.

"You two have been like twin eels ever since she fell out with Uma. How do I know this stays between us?"

"If I snitch on you, I'm snitching on the both of us. Why would I put our alliance on the line?"

Uriana laughed. "Alliance? So that's what we're calling it."

Jay smirked as he leaned in closer to Uriana's right ear. "Don't overthink it."

"Excuse me?"

Nigel had dragged Lyric and Aziz to Jay and Uriana before Jay could reply. Jay and Uriana stopped, furrowed their brows at each other then at the three boys in front of them. Nigel smiled nervously and nudged the two friends in their arms with his elbows. Lyric and Aziz smiled and while Uriana wore a blank expression on her face, Jay nearly growled at the other tanned Arabian boy.

"Hey guys! So, uh, you ready for your first day?" Lyric asked.

"Sure..." Uriana answered halfheartedly while Jay shrugged in response.

"I heard about your incident yesterday. Are you okay?" Lyric asked again, this time more genuine and concerning.

"Yeah." Uriana nodded. "Unexpected but I'm alive and human. All's well."

"You should show me sometime, I can show you my merman tail! It's blue! Maybe we can go in the pool sometime and–"

Uriana interrupted Lyric's rambling. "Not a chance, Merboy. Your sister and her friends were enough of an audience for me."

Jay turned to the light brown skinned boy, before Lyric could get a chance to convince Uriana otherwise. "And speaking of audience, who the heck are you?"

Nigel chuckled once he made eye contact with Jay. "Sorry about that. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself yesterday. I'm Nigel."

"And you're the prince of?" Uriana asked, accepting his handshake.

"Maldonia!" Nigel perked up, unaware of Uriana's sarcasm. She looked right at Jay with a sly smile, who sent one back as he looked back at her with the same, mischievous glint in his brown eyes. Nigel's smile curled nervously. "What?"

"Oh, nothing!" Uriana shook her head. "Our old principal would love to meet you"

"Really? Why?"

"He has friends on the other side...of the bridge." Jay said, finishing with an almost evil sounding chuckle.

Lyric and Aziz's eyes widened while Nigel gulped and nodded slowly. He cleared his throat with an anxious smile. "I see..."

Lyric then jammed his left elbow into Aziz's side. He jumped and looked over at Lyric, who slightly nodded his head forward in Jay's direction. Aziz cleared his throat and extended his hand forward. "And I'm Aziz."

"I know who you are." Jay hissed, his eyes locked onto Aziz's hand.

Quickly, Uriana accepted Aziz's handshake instead while Jay directed his attention elsewhere, clenching his jaw. Aziz attempted to look Jay directly in his eyes once he let go of Uriana, but Jay was evasive and determined enough not to make eye-contact. Aziz's nervous smile slowly formed into a soft, yet offended scowl expression written all over his face.

"Look, I know you'd have a vendetta against my family and all b–"

"JUST DROP IT!" Jay insisted harshly. The three princes in front of them had flinched along with Uriana at Jay's booming voice. Aziz had taken a few steps back, his hands up as if he were surrendering. Even those walking or standing by had stopped and winced slightly, starring at him as Jay was glaring at Aziz.

 **DING! DING! DING! DING!**

The warning bell had went off, and the students sped up the minute they heard it ring throughout the school building. Two minutes until class officially started but that was only everyone's excuse to get away from Jay.

Lyric watched Uriana as her hand quickly enveloped with Jay's. She forced a smile and dragged Jay with her to the library, leaving the three princes to watch the VKs. Lyric's eyes were still focused on Uriana's hand with Jay's as they journeyed down the hallway and made a sharp right. Despite not turning around to see them, Lyric still bothered to wave goodbye while Aziz sighed in relief.

Nigel still had a questioning look on his face, before an anticipated and excited smile and expression took over at an idea of his. "I should've baked for them! Everyone loves a dessert!" Lyric slightly cringed while Aziz forced a smile at Nigel. "What?" Nigel asked.

"Nothing." Lyric and Aziz replied together before they took off for class, leaving a confused Nigel treading behind them.

* * *

 **DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!**

Uriana and Jay each found an empty table and slammed themselves into the wooden chairs with their belongings lying across the wooden desk. Mal, Carlos, and Evie each had a table for themselves as well, spread out on their own in the back of the large, private studying room in the library. In front of the five VKs was Fairy Godmother in another typical lavender colored dress and matching cardigan, reading over a few papers behind her podium with a faint smile. To her right was a green chalk board that had "Welcome to Remedial Goodness 101" written on the top. Underneath was a bunch of empty green space and two starred notes that read "Mouths are for smiling, **NOT** for biting" and "Sharing is caring".

Was this woman serious?

"All righty!" Fairy Godmother let out in an excited song, her smile growing wider. She looked up at the small class of five and clicked her tongue three times as she shook her head, leaving the five students confused as to why.

"What? Should we change?" Mal asked, laughing.

"I knew it!" Evie exclaimed, glancing down her girly, leathery blue ensemble.

Fairy Godmother continued to shake her head. "No, no, not at all!"

"Phew!" Evie let out in relief.

"Why are you all so distant? Move in, get comfortable. It's only us!" Fairy Godmother advised. The five VKs glanced at each other, then back at Fairy Godmother. "Go on! We're all friends here!"

 _As if_ , Uriana thought to herself bitterly. She reluctantly got up out of her chair and took a seat in front of Mal and Evie's new shared table. Across from them on their right, Carlos and Jay moved up a table and continuously shoved their belongings across the table for space. Carlos sighed heavily as he thrown his bag onto the table after taking out a notebook and an ink pen, leaving Jay to smirk in victory.

"Come on, Uriana! No need to sit alone." Fairy Godmother advised.

"It's two to a table though, I can't fit."

"Anything's possible, Uriana. Unless, you don't mind if I sat w–"

"I'm good!" Uriana replied. She scooped up her book-bag and dragged a chair with her to Mal and Evie's table. Mal grunted as she and Evie scooted their chairs to their right to make as much room for Uriana as possible. Mal was now squeezed in the middle of Evie and Uriana and the pout on Mal's lips had said it all.

Fairy Godmother showcased her pearly whites as she smiled again in front of the five. "Obedience! A little rocky but a _good_ start!" she clapped to herself rapidly. The five replied with forced smiles of their own.

Fairy Godmother picked up a small, thin, stack of papers from the podium and begun walking toward the five. She handed a white sheet of paper to each VK, leaving them to moan quietly once they glanced over its contents.

Even villain kids hated pop-quizzes.

"Don't think of it as a test. Think of it as a baseline assessment." Fairy Godmother said as she headed for the chalkboard. "25 questions, all multiple choice. This will not count against your final grade, so no pressure. You may begin!"

The five VKs moaned again simultaneously as they grabbed their pencils (or pen, in Carlos's case) and wrote their names down on the top left corner.

Uriana glanced down at the first question:

 **1\. A young boy, heir to his family's riches and property, runs toward you for assistance. He cannot find his parents. You..**  
 **A.) Kidnap him for ransom**  
 **B.) Help him find his parents**  
 **C.) Walk away and leave the runt to fend for himself  
D.) None of the above**

Uriana chuckled to herself. It took every fiber in her being to not circle D and write in beside it, "Offer to help for the right price". The answer was obviously B, any villain, villain kid, or other inhabitant of the Isle of the Lost wouldn't be caught dead in the bazaar helping someone out of the kindness of their heart. "There was always catch", Ursula had said to her many times before.

She circled B reluctantly and glanced down the rest of the paper and the backside. The entire assessment was as easy as the first question, if not easier. Uriana had looked up and glanced around at the others. Mal, of all people, seemed to have found the assessment easy as well, circling answers quickly without so much as a second thought. Evie drummed her eraser onto her chin as she looked perplexed. Carlos looked as if he were taking his time, mouthing each question to himself while one of Jay's eyebrows were raised as he stared at Carlos' assessment the entire time, comparing answers.

Uriana sighed to herself as she continued onto the second question that asked her what to do if she spotted a building on fire, circling "A.) Alert the authorities". It didn't seem as fun as "B.) Add fireworks and yell 'Bazinga!'" or as cruel as "C.) Laugh manically as it crumbles into ash".

The entire assessment was as easy as pie, but Uriana purposefully circled a few wrong answers just for evil laughs and dark giggles. She was bored. As she answered the last question on the backside, Uriana quietly sung to herself. The same song she had sung back at Ursula's Fish and Chips before she was interrupted by Morley, to be specific.

 **Uriana:  
** _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_  
 _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

"Oooh!" Fairy Godmother nodded in approval with a smile from the chalkboard.

Uriana looked back up to find Fairy Godmother smiling directly at her. She was writing down a few questions of her own. Uriana had turned to check on the others again, to find them all looking at her. While Mal's lips were curled into a small, hint of a smile, Evie's was as bright and teethy as ever, nodding alongside Fairy Godmother. They were all pleasantly surprised. Uriana had never sung in front of them before, and she had no intention to either.

Uriana raised her eyebrow at them all and took her attention back at the chalkboard as she waited for Jay, Evie, and Carlos to finish. Once they were, Fairy Godmother walked toward the five and collected the papers from their tables.

"Let's see how we did!" Fairy Godmother said as she walked back to the podium. She read over Evie's first and smiled brightly at the heart over the letter i that she drew. She begun nodding as her smile became a bit forced as she continued to read Evie's answers. 10 questions right out of 25. "Great effort!"

Evie's proud smile faltered slowly into a frown as she whimpered while Jay and Carlos chuckling to themselves. The next assessment that Fairy Godmother had picked up when the five VKs were finished belonged to Mal. Once she shushed Jay and Carlos, she read over the page and couldn't close her slacked jaw or her eyes from widening as she saw the girl's responses. "Great job, Mal! 20 out of 25, only five wrong!"

Mal simply shrugged it off while Evie clapped proudly with a giggle. Uriana scoffed, on the other hand, as she watched the boys dumbfounded by the fact Mal, of all people, had done so well in Remedial Goodness 101.

"Next one!" Fairy Godmother said cheerfully. Uriana blankly stared at Fairy Godmother examining her answers as she nodded along. The same look of surprise from earlier faded, but still apparent. 18 out of 25 wasn't bad for the first day. Fairy Godmother was pleased with the results. "Good job to you too, Uriana!"

"Thank you." Uriana replied halfheartedly.

"And now for the boys!" Fairy Godmother said. She laid the girls' finished assessments down on the podium and picked up both of the boys' assessments. Her smile had stiffened slightly like it had with Evie's, causing the dark blue haired girl to turn and wiggle her eyebrows with an evil, proud grin. Carlos had tried (tried being the keyword) and had gotten 9 of the 25 questions right while Jay simply guessed on the questions he couldn't get cheat the answers off of from Carlos. Fairy Godmother sighed. "Again, good effort! You guys will get the hang of it!"

Mal, Uriana, and Evie all erupted in snickers and laughs at the sound of the two moaning, and couldn't help themselves from stopping once they saw the disappointed and angered looks on the boys' faces.

"Girls!" Fairy Godmother let out, tapping the podium with her teacher pointer. The laughter died down once the three girls caught the glance of the stern look on Fairy Godmother's face. Her facade dropped the minute her lips curled back into a smile, did the woman ever stop smiling? "No need for the laughing, this is why we're here. Everyone last one of you could learn a thing or two about goodness."

"I'll say..." Mal whispered to herself.

Fairy Godmother approached the five VKs again, handing out a light blue colored piece of paper to each student before she headed back to the green chalkboard with two example questions taking up the blank space. "So let's start with the essentials first!"

The five looked down at their own sheet, and almost broke out into another laughing fit.

"A castle? Really?" Uriana asked.

"More like a glorified tower! My castle back on the Isle might've been a dump but at least it was huge!" Evie whispered.

"Just hear me out!" Fairy Godmother said. "I came up with this yesterday!"

Uriana zoned out as she stared at the sheet while Fairy Godmother continued to ramble about it. At the top of the sheet were the words "REAL GOODNESS, LIKE A CASTLE, REQUIRES:" written above the simple, brick, drawn, Mother Gothel's old tower-esque castle with one door, one window, a flag at the top, and what looked like a guard holding a weapon of some sort at the top. They were arrows and notes surrounding the drawing, explaining Fairy Godmother's metaphor.

The guard on the top represented constant vigilance. The very top of the castle represented a good vintage point to watch for trouble. The flag represented individuality, "to show everyone who you are" in Fairy Godmother's written words. The window was to allow the light of knowledge in, while the strong door only allowed "good influences" inside. Another arrow was drawn beside the wall of the castle and the note beside it had said "SPACE ENOUGH INSIDE FOR ALL TO SEEK SHELTER OF YOUR FRIENDSHIP".

And all of which was built on a firm foundation that would cause everything else to fall and crumble.

 _Corny, and soft, but it works_ , Uriana thought to herself in defeat.

"So does everyone understand the Goodness Castle?" Fairy Godmother asked. The five VKs nodded. She smiled brightly again at the five reluctant students. "Great! Let's start with a few warm up questions!"

Uriana rolled her eyes as she witnessed Fairy Godmother twirl her teacher pointer as if it were a baton of some sort. The teacher pointed had made a hard thwack sound after meeting the green chalkboard, causing all five to flinch, despite the smile of the Fairy Godmother. "If someone hands you a crying baby do you: A – Curse it? B – Lock it in a tower? C – Give it a bottle? Or D – Carve out its heart?"

Evie didn't hesitate to raise her hand.

"Evie!" Fairy Godmother called on.

"What was the second one?" Evie asked. Her smile faltered simultaneously with Fairy Godmother's. Wrong.

"Oh okay. Anyone else?"

Fairy Godmother looked among the five VKs. Uriana hummed to herself quietly as she silently drummed on her notebook with her pencil. Jay and Carlos blankly stared at the green chalkboard without a clue while Evie looked down, disappointed in herself while Mal finished up on her highly detailed drawing of Fairy Godmother's wand that she started once she finished her assessment.

"Mal?" Fairy Godmother asked.

Mal looked up, without so much as a second thought. "C. You give it a bottle."

Fairy Godmother smiled proudly. "Correct. Again!"

"You are on fire, girl!" Carlos said, surprised.

"It's easy, just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun." Uriana explained.

"Duh..." Mal added.

"Oh!" said Jay and Carlos while Evie muttered to herself, "That makes so much sense!". Mal and Uriana had chuckled at the others' sudden revelation to passing this class.

Before Fairy Godmother could ask another question, Uriana had felt a hard push against the back if her chair. She grunted, turning around to find the person responsible. They were on the floor. It was a girl. Or, at least the backside of the girl. Uriana glared as she watched the girl carefully get up in her cute, modest baby blue dress. She whimpered once Uriana's eyes met with her pretty blue ones. She was one of the other girls that stared at Uriana and her tentacles under her bathrobe.

The short haired brunette sped up, still whimpering as she walked over to Fairy Godmother with a clipboard held tightly against her chest.

"Hello, dear one!" Fairy Godmother greeted. Mal had elbowed Evie's arm, interrupting her short, daydream and then kicked Uriana in her shin while she was humming to herself again. Mal had subtly directed their attention to Fairy Godmother and the girl. There was an uncanny resemblance, the brown hair, the similar, fair skin complexions, and the curvy, round, short body types. Were they related?

"Hi. You need to sign off on a early dismissal for the coronation..." her voice trailed, shakily, as she refused to turn her back against the VKs.

"You girls remember my daughter, Jane, from last night?"

"Mom, no!" Jane said hushed.

Uriana nodded. The resemblance made sense now as she watched Fairy Godmother sign a few papers clipped to Jane's clipboard. Fairy Godmother turned her daughter around gently, gesturing to her small class.

"It's okay! Jane, this is everyone!"

Carlos was the only one to wave at Jane until he received Jay's questioning glare. The girls simply stared back blankly, waiting to see what Jane had to say first.

She trembled in her sensible baby blue flats as she took a few steps forward. "Hi. That's okay. Don't mind me. As you were."

Jane might as well have taken off in a sprint after that as she whimpered while passing the five VKs. Fairy Godmother's daughter had just the left library, and so had the possibility of grabbing Fairy Godmother's wand herself. Mal and Uriana were both smirking at the ideas the two were scheming up with on their own.

"Ahem, let's continue!" Fairy Godmother said. "You find a vial of poison." she begun dramatically that time around. This woman was making an effort, she honestly believed that the five VKs could be good.

How naive.

"Do you: A – Put in the king's wine?" Evie slowly raised her hand, shaking her head no while Fairy Godmother paused. Jay and Carlos also shook their heads no as well. "B – Paint it over an apple?" Evie turned to Mal and Uriana and shared a laugh at the subtle reference to Evie's mother. "Or C – Turn it in to the proper authorities?"

Evie, Jay, and Carlos all shared a gasp of realization as all three of their hands sky-rocketed. Uriana chuckled to herself as she watched, she didn't think the three were that competitive. Or at least Carlos and Evie anyway, Jay was successfully holding Carlos' hand down while keeping his hand in the air.

But Fairy Godmother turned to Uriana anyway.

"Uriana?"

"C. You turn in over to the proper authorities." Uriana replied.

Fairy Godmother quietly clapped while Evie, Jay, and Carlos all huffed in disappointment.

"I was gonna say that!" Carlos said.

"I was gonna say it first!" Jay said.

"Nu-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Prove it!"

"All right!"

Jay trapped Carlos' head and neck under his right arm as he dragged them up onto the table to give Carlos' curly white mane a noogie. Carlos screamed for Jay to stop while Jay continued to taunt him in an immature baby voice. Mal and Uriana huffed that time, annoyed again at those two while Evie touched up her lipstick in her magic mirror.

"Boys." Fairy Godmother said, slamming her teacher pointer against the podium in hopes of getting their attention. No use. "Boys!" she called out louder, with a hint of irritation.

The two looked up and had stopped. Jay was stretched out on top of Carlos, who's back was lying on the table as he had tried to defend himself from Jay.

"I'm gonna encourage you two to use that energy on the Tourney field." Fairy Godmother advised.

"Oh no, that's okay." Carlos replied. Jay then finally got off of Carlos as the two returned to their seats. "Whatever that is. We'll, we'll pass."

"Oh no, I insist! Coach Jenkins could use a few extra players! I'll put in a good word before lunch today."

Uriana couldn't contain her laughter once she saw the angered and reluctant faces Jay and Carlos were wearing. Fairy Godmother saw, and turned to her again with a bright smile. "And don't you worry, Uriana."

Uriana's laugh had died down instantly.

"I've found just the perfect extracurricular for you to showcase your talents too. See me after class as well!"

* * *

"Ari, wait!"

Audrey's pale pink heels clacked at every step she took while she chased her friend down the hall to their second class of the day, History of Woodsmen and Pirates. They had spent most of their first period gossiping during the last five minutes of their shared first period class, Math, and Aria had never scurried out of a classroom faster in her life.

"No!" Aria said, moaning. She hated that nickname.

And Aria was done talking about the subject.

How Audrey managed to speed up and grab Aria by her wrist was a complete mystery to Aria as she gasped and turned around, halting for Audrey to continue. "I'm just saying. You're sixteen, you're pretty enough, why won't you let me set you up with someone? I have great taste!"

 _Enough_ , Aria had questioned internally.

"I haven't met anyone I'm interested in."

"Oh, come on!" Audrey replied in disbelief. "There are a few eligible bachelors still wandering around. Even a few single princes for a princess like you!"

"Right..." Aria's sarcastic voice had trailed. She turned around and continued to head straight for a few more feet, then took a sharp turn right. The class was at the very end of the hallway.

But Audrey was persistent, she did her best to stay on Aria's tail. This time she managed to out-speed her, swerving right in front of the girl, stopping her from walking through the classroom doorway. Aria sighed in resentment as she crossed her arms, beckoning Audrey to continue. Audrey smiled brightly. "I hear a certain prince likes you..." Audrey's voice sang out.

"Who?"

"Chad Charming!"

Aria's face had never cringed that hard, and she had just witnessed a cecaelia right before her eyes earlier that morning.

Audrey sent a questioning glare toward Aria's way. "What's wrong with Chad? I'd probably give him a chance if Benny Boo and I weren't together. He's handsome, one of the more popular princes after Ben–"

"And Lyric." Aria interrupted with a subtle smirk.

Audrey huffed in response at the boy's name. "No offense, but I wouldn't poke your brother with your grandfather's trident if Lyric himself paid me to."

"None taken, the feeling's mutual." Aria said with a giggle and continued doing so until she finally looked Audrey in her brown, glaring eyes. Aria cleared her throat and got rid of her smile before she continued. "And we all know Chad's popular for all of the wrong reasons."

"There's nothing wrong with dating casually, he's not exclusive, big deal! You could be the girl to change all of that for him!"

Aria shook her head, before she juked out Audrey as if they were playing Tourney or Football and walked straight inside the classroom. Audrey gasped as she followed the girl inside. A few students were scattered across the block of desks but the rest of the students had four minutes left to get to class.

Aria took her usual seat at her individual desk, close to the wall adjacent to the door she had practically ran through to avoid Audrey. Audrey slammed her books down on the desk in front of Aria and turned around. "We're not done talking about this!"

"Who'd you hear that rumor from anyway?" Aria replied in the same hushed tone.

"Anxelin said Jordan said she had heard Nigel, Aziz, and Chad talking about you yesterday."

"I just don't see myself going on a date with Chad."

"If you're so nervous about it, we can double-date! You and Chad, and me and Ben! That'd. Be. So. Cute!" Audrey said, shrieking in excitement.

"I think I'll pass."

"Ugh, Aria!" Audrey complained. She paused momentarily to think. "Okay, what about Nigel or Aziz? They're not bad on the eyes either, even though Nigel's on the marching band and Aziz is captain of the debate team. But I heard Aziz might have a crush on Lonnie anyw–"

"They're my friends, Audrey, and I plan to leave it like that!"

"But there aren't many princes left in Auradon Prep!"

 _Who said I had to date a prince_ , Aria thought to herself. She raised an eyebrow at herself once she fully took in what she had just thought and repeated those eight words to herself slowly.

Who said she had to date a prince?

"No one said she has to date a prince!"

Aria and Audrey turned to find Anxelin strolling inside the classroom proudly beside a tall, muscular, tanned brunette boy in an orange tank and a brown utility jacket with jeans and sneakers. They both waved at the two princesses before they took their seats near their friends.

"Yeah, I'm not a prince or anything but..." the strong brunette boy chimed in that time around. He looked back at Anxelin and the two shared a happy laugh together as their hands enveloped one another.

"Aww, Herkie! You're more than enough for me!" Anxelin squealed.

Audrey simply ignored the couple once they started giving each other Eskimo kisses while Aria smiled in awe at her cousin and his girlfriend. "I'm not saying you have to date a prince, I just want what's best for you."

"So princes are what's best for her?" Herkie asked, offended.

"Why not?" Chad answered as he took a seat beside Aria. Nigel and Aziz had followed behind him and took their seats with the rest of the group. "We're royalty, after all..."

"Do you even know what we're talking about?" Herkie asked.

"Don't have to." Chad shrugged. He weighed his hands. "Royalty up here, and everyone else is right here."

"Wow, Chad." Nigel said, shaking his head along with Anxelin, Aria, and Aziz while Herkie laughed it off.

"Messed up, bro." Aziz added.

"You're right." Chad nodded. He weighed his hands again. "Everyone from Auradon versus those five from the Isle."

Audrey sincerely laughed while the rest of the group sent a questioning glare toward the two. It didn't take Audrey long to feel it it and only confirmed it once she turned around, her eyes bouncing off each of the five. "What? They're villains."

"That's still yet to be proven, actually." Aziz argued.

"Says who?" Audrey asked.

"Says Lyric." Aziz and Nigel replied together, high-fiving victoriously.

Chad moaned, only causing Aria's smirk to grow wider. "Did you forget who raised them? Who taught them? Who gave them advice and passed on their wisdom? The darkest, most wicked people and creatures alike."

"I don't know, Chad." Anxelin disagreed. Audrey scoffed and quickly turned her head in Anxelin's direction after nodding along with Chad. Herkie had even raised his eyebrow at his girlfriend while the others waited. "Some of our parents and famous heroes were raised by the same cruel people and look how they turned out! My mother, Rapunzel, your mother, Cinderella, Snow White, Estella's godfather and Quinn's father, Quasimodo–"

"And how many of them have eight tentacles?" Audrey asked.

"I still can't believe what happened last night. You must've been so scared!" Chad said.

"Like you wouldn't believe!" Audrey begun.

 **DING! DING! DING! DING!**

The warning bell had went off before Audrey could get another word out. A few other students had quickly entered the classroom, taking their usual seats. Their teacher, Dr. John Darling, had strolled in soon afterwards, talking with three other students.

Three new students, to be exact.

The group's eyes all darted over to Uriana, Carlos, and Evie. Evie still had an excited and anticipated smile as she glanced over the neat classroom, while Carlos's anxious expression couldn't have been more apparent. Uriana, on the other hand, was practically fuming, her lips pouted and her brows furrowed after the recent schedule change from Study Hall to Chorus, her seventh and last class of the day.

The three all walked over to Dr. Darling's desk and watched as he signed off on their schedules after verifying they were correct. He gestured the three VKs to the three available seats in the front row, only a column away from the rest of the group.

Uriana had briefly made eye-contact with each of the three princesses as she took her seat in the middle of Carlos and Evie. Aria immediately broke her gaze and Anxelin attempted to warmly smile at the girl. Audrey had rolled her eyes before looking back at Chad and whispering something out of Uriana's earshot. Uriana sighed as she turned her attention the green chalk board.

Dr. Darling got up from his desk and faced his students with a textbook and a piece of chalk. "Greetings, class! As you all may know, we have three new students today joining us for the rest of the semester."

Uriana halfheartedly raised her hand up in the air, while Evie and Carlos actually bothered to turn around to wave and smile back at the rest of their peers. Anxelin, Nigel, Aziz, and Herkie were the only students to reciprocate while the others cautiously stared back.

"Anyway, today we'll be discussing famous sunken pirate ships and the possible causes of why they sunk, both magical and non-magical." his voice begun trailing off at the last part once he glanced over at Uriana.

She sighed again, rolling her eyes. She knew her mother had caused quite a few sea storms of her own, especially after she had gotten hold of the trident for herself before she was impaled by a sunken ship herself.

Today was going to be a long first day...

* * *

Before anyone knew it, lunch was coming to an end and most of the student body of Auradon Preparatory Boarding School were making their way to their fifth period class.

Jane was one of those students, who had quickly retreated from the library before the school librarian came back and caught Jane eating lunch in there again. The school cafeteria was too crowded, and the VKs were eating outside in the courtyard to avoid everyone else, it was either the library or the girls' bathroom. She was a pro when it came to dodging incoming students and staying unnoticed. She hated unwanted attention.

 **DING! DING! DING! DING!**

The students in the hallways slowly but surely begun to multiply as the warning bell rang. Most of which weren't bothered as they stood by the doorways, lockers, and right in the middle of the hallway to talk with their friends, they had ten minutes left to loiter around in the hallways. Jane nearly walked straight into Mr. Deley before she found herself an exit out of the building, the side entrance.

She inhaled and exhaled through her nose once she stepped outside for a short detour. Jane had slowed down as she watched the other girls gossiping among each other. One of the girls had subtly glanced over back at Jane, getting the entire posse's attention as she tapped her fingers onto the table. They quickly looked at Jane and gave her the up-down, and that was all it took for the girls to erupt in quite giggles and sneers. Even though all of the villains were trapped on the Isle of the Lost, that didn't mean everyone in Auradon was of hero quality, and Jane had learned that the hard way.

Jane immediately cut her eyes in front of her and saw Ben leaning his shoulder against his locker, talking with one of them.

The purple-haired girl must have been Maleficent's daughter, from what Jane had gathered. She had already seen Uriana's tentacles (she only knew her name after overhearing Audrey gossiping about the situation all morning) and the fake tiara placed perfectly on the blunette's pretty head when she had interrupted Remedial Goodness 101, which meant she was the Evil Queen's daughter. The sly, green eyes were a dead giveaway.

And they glanced right in her direction.

She whimpered to herself as she jet right past the duo and headed straight back inside of the building in hopes of losing her.

Her eyes quickly darted through the hallway for a temporary escape. Jane had felt her gaze as she walked by the purple-haired girl earlier, even if she was staring directly at the ground.

She had no time to waste. The bathroom seemed to the path of least resistance. Jane practically took off in a jog, zig-zagging through the sea of students as she nervously clutched onto her beige bag.

Jane made it, and took a quiet breather as she looked in the mirror as she placed her bag on the sink. The girl possibly couldn't have followed her through all of that. Jane's lips were almost beginning to curl into a slight smirk at the success of evading the villain kid.

"Hi, there!"

Her lips retracted into a slight frown as she slowly turned to her left. She might've missed Mal, but that didn't help much at the moment because at that moment, she was alone in the bathroom with Uriana, who had just finished washing her hands. She was smiling right at Jane and she couldn't tell if it were forced or genuine, Jane hadn't interacted with the girl much to know the difference.

"It's Jane, right?" Uriana asked, drying her hands off with paper-towels. She crumbled them and threw them away in the trashcan behind her before she slowly begun to approach Jane.

Jane slowly nodded before she tried to make a run for it. She flinched once she spotted the purple haired pixie leaning against the doorway with a smile of her own as well.

"Always loved that name. _Jane_." the girl said. She chuckled as she walked inside of the bathroom, beside Uriana. "I'm Mal."

"That's cool..." Jane muttered, slowly backing away from the two.

"Wait!"

"Don't go!" Mal pleaded as well.

Jane stopped in her tracks, fear expressed all over her face as she stared at the two.

Mal turned to Uriana with a sad pout that Uriana begun to mirror as she shrugged her shoulders. Jane begun to relax at the sight of their vulnerability, but it didn't calm her nerves one bit. They were still VKs. Their mothers were Maleficent and Ursula. Just how good could they be?

Mal sighed in embarrassment. "I guess we were just trying to make a friend. You probably have all the friends you need though, huh?"

"Hardly." Jane admitted hesitantly.

"Really?" Uriana asked, seemingly shocked. Jane nodded back.

"With your mom being Fairy Godmother and headmistress?" Mal continued with a chuckle. "Not to mention your own, uh..." she trailed off, looking Jane up and down as did the girls earlier. Jane begun to stand tall and smiled in anticipation, in hopes for a compliment.

"Personality." Uriana finished with a chuckle and a nod.

Jane slumped back down. "I'd rather be pretty. You've both got great hair!"

"Thank you!" Uriana accepted, twirling her mane around her fingers.

Mal combed her fingers through her shoulder-cut length hair and gasped. "You know what? I have _just_ the thing for that!"

Jane flinched at the sound Mal's spell-book made as she harshly slammed it into her palm, her eyes widening. Magic was a thing of the past in Auradon, and despite being Fairy Godmother's daughter, she herself hadn't witnessed magic of any kind. Everyone fiber in her being told her this was wrong.

But why didn't she bother running away?

Uriana looked over Mal's shoulders as she flipped through the pages. "It's right...ah, here!" Mal said. Both of their eyes lit up as they pointed directly at the specific spell together. "Before, forswear, replace the old, with brand new hair!" Mal recited while Uriana mouthed along.

Mal closed her spell-book and with her left index finger, she had managed to jerk Jane's head to the left, to the right, then up and down while Jane gasped in terror. Slowly, Mal beckoned Jane's head up.

Jane craned her head up and turned to the mirror in awe. No longer existed the short, bob of brown, straight hair she was used to having. It was now beautifully and effortlessly wavy, cascading to her chest. She gasped in delight, petting and caressing her new-do softly while Mal and Uriana giggled to themselves.

Jane turned back to Mal. "Do my nose!"

"We can't." Uriana denied, shaking her head. "We've both been practicing but we can't do really _big_ magic." she continued, gesturing to her nose, causing Jane to frown.

"Not like your mom with her wand!" Mal added. "I mean, one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted."

"She doesn't use the wand anymore! She believes the real magic is in the books. And not the spell books, regular books with history and stuff." Jane said sadly.

"What a rip!" Mal said. Uriana snorted and shook her head in agreement.

"Yeah..." Jane shrugged.

"You know, she used magic on Cinderella, who wasn't even her real daughter!" Mal argued. "Doesn't she love you?"

"Well, of course she does." Jane begun. "It's...it's just tough love. 'Work on the inside, not on the outside,' you know that sorta thing." Jane continued. Did Mal and Uriana have a point? Why help make a complete stranger beautiful for one night if you couldn't do the same for one of your own? Jane begun to pout as she looked down at the ground.

"That's the face!" Mal pointed out loudly. Jane looked at the girl in doubt. "Yeah, and then just look as if your heart is about to break. Watch us!" Mal and Uriana took a deep breather before putting on their best, saddest, almost in tears, most desperate look on their faces. " _Oh mother, I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful too..._ "

"Think it would work?" Jane asked with a smirk.

"Yeah." Mal replied with a chuckle.

"I mean, that's what poor, unfortunate Cindy did before your mother bibbidi-bobbidi-boo'd the living daylights out of her." Uriana said, getting a laugh out of Jane.

"And, hey," Mal continued, hopping up on the bathroom counter, "if your mom ever does decide to, you know, break out the old wand, invite me!"

"Invite us both!" Uriana insisted, as she took a seat next to Mal and threw her arm across her shoulders.

"If I can convince Mom, you're both so there!"

"Yay!" Mal and Uriana cheered simultaneously, clapping quietly among themselves.

"Bye!" Jane waved to her new friends.

"Bye!"

"See ya later!" Uriana waved as well as the two watched her leave, more confident than ever.

Mal threw Uriana's arm off of her as the two hopped down. She quickly dropped her nice charade and a scowl had taken its place as she faced Uriana. "Well would you look at that? Octowuss's off working on another plan of her own behind everyone else's backs _again_. Coincidence? I doubt it."

"Because you're such an honest team-player, you'd know, wouldn't you?" Uriana spat-back.

"You'd think you have gotten that far if I hadn't followed her in here? You don't even have your spell-book!"

 _But I still have a plan_.

"Like she would've trusted you on your own! She was running away from you, I was gonna be the shoulder she cried on while you were busy flirting with Ben!"

"Whatever, Witch!"

"Let's just be glad she trusts the both of us with the wand! We might be able to come up with a spell together to steal it from her mother." Uriana said.

Mal narrowed her eyes at Uriana before she hesitantly nodded in an agreement. "Fine. But don't think I'm not on to you!" she hissed.

Uriana scoffed as she pushed Mal's finger out of her face. "You're delusional!"

Uriana then angrily strutted out of the bathroom, searching the halls for her next class, Math. She wasn't a huge fan of it, but then again, who was? Before she could find the classroom, she gasped and jumped at the touch of someone grabbing her left wrist behind her. Assuming it was Mal, her angered facial expression quickly became confused.

"Estella?"

"Hey! We finally figured out your roommate situation! Come on!"

Estella again dragged Uriana through the hallways of Auradon Prep before she could get the chance to interject yet again.

* * *

Uriana found herself waiting with Estella in front of another door, a dorm room door that time around. Estella was smiling from ear to ear as she shimmied somewhat impatiently right in front of the VK.

"Aren't we gonna late for class or something?" Uriana asked.

"Don't worry, Fairy Godmother'll excuse it. And besides, this couldn't wait!" Estella explained. She turned her head to to the door. "Can we come in now?"

"Come in!" Fairy Godmother yelled.

Estella opened the door and dragged Uriana with her inside. Fairy Godmother was sitting at the desk, smiling as she watched another female student happily packing her bags and belongings away. She stood about the same height as Estella, 5'7, with tanned skin similar to Jay's and Aziz's. Her dark brown hair bounced while tied in a high pony with each step the girl took. Aria was there too, sitting down on the other bed with her signature nervous smile once she spotted Uriana. Her smile grew more relaxed once Estella took a seat beside her, leaving Uriana leaning against the wall by the doorway.

What was going on here?

The girl looked up at Uriana with her beautiful, uniquely light blue eyes and an excited smile once she closed the last suitcase. "You must be Uriana! Those leggings are so in! I'll have to get you on my web-show sometime. I couldn't have done this without you!"

"And you are?" Uriana asked.

"Wow, you really are new. Everyone knows me! I'm Jordan! Famous Web-show host? Genie's daughter? You do know who Genie is, right?"

Uriana nodded, despite the confusion and the sass from Jordan. "What's going on exactly?" Uriana then asked Fairy Godmother.

"We've managed to get in touch with your sister to see if she'd reconsider coming to Auradon."

"What did she say?" Uriana asked again, a bit hopeful.

"She still declined. She doesn't want to leave your mother alone, and we can't force her off the Isle if we wanted to."

Uriana shook her head no while Jordan, Estella, Fairy Godmother, and Aria all frowned in sympathy. Uma didn't say no, Ursula did. She couldn't afford to lose both Uma and Uriana, and Uriana knew that for a fact.

Fairy Godmother perked up again as she shot up immediately from her seat. "But, we figured out a way for you stay on campus! We found you a roommate!"

"Who?"

"Me." Aria answered, waving her hand.

Uriana chuckled then stopped once she realized they were serious. "What? You wanna room with me? What about Jordan?"

"Jordan's been wanting to dorm in her lamp since the minute she got here. But, Fairy Godmother and the residential staff couldn't figure out how to make it work, at first." Estella begun, pointing to the lamp sitting on the desk. Uriana eyed the lamp down like a hawk. It was as beautiful as her father's, decorated with priceless pink and green jewels all over.

"Estella explained it to me. Jordan can't move into her lamp until I found a roommate, and you need a roommate too so why not, you know?" Aria added.

"So where's Jordan going?"

"Staff hall with the RA. They're putting my lamp on the shelf for safe keeping." Jordan replied to Uriana.

"And you're okay with rooming with _me_? After everything that happened last night?" Uriana asked in disdain, chuckling to herself.

"Anything to help out." Aria shrugged.

"You are so awesome for doing this, you know that?" Estella told Aria. Estella couldn't help but to giggle before she hugged the princess, trapping Aria in her arms. Aria giggled along, her smile growing bigger and her face glowing red from blushing. Why was she blushing?

"Doing what?" Audrey asked at the doorway. Aria's blush and smile had faded the minute the two made eye-contact.

"Audrey! What brings you here?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Ms. Merryweather wanted me to check on Aria. She's never been late, and I got worried." Audrey explained. She walked inside the room and rolled her eyes once she spotted Uriana. She didn't hesitate to return the favor either.

"She's gonna room with Uriana so that way she doesn't have to go back to the Isle!" Estella happily explained, hugging Aria even tighter.

"What!? No way!" Audrey immediately declined. Aria shook Estella off of her, leaving Estella with a frown as she slid to the left from Aria.

"Audrey, didn't you hear what Estella said?" Aria asked.

"So you're gonna room with _her_ just because _Estella_ told you?" Audrey asked, pointing directly at Uriana. Uriana scoffed as the two eyes met very briefly."Since when did you two become buddy-buddy because you never listen to what I have to say!"

"Audrey, this is different..." Aria begun.

"I only want what's best for you." Audrey said.

"You don't know what's best for me!" Aria yelled back.

 **DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!**

Luckily, the bell rang before anyone had time to react or respond to Aria's sudden outburst. She immediately regretted it once she saw Audrey's face scowl **.** Audrey sighed as she calmed down. "I've gotta get to class."

Audrey strutted out of Uriana's new dorm room before Aria could even start her apology.

Fairy Godmother turned back to the four girls with a forced smile. Aria stared at the ground in silence while Estella still seemed upset and a little offended. Uriana didn't seem to care while Jordan looked confused all together.

"I think this going to be great!" Fairy Godmother said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

It didn't.


End file.
